You For Me
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Bola mata biru menatap ke bawah, menyusuri huruf demi huruf yang terukir di atas batu nisan, kupejamkan mataku erat, dengan kepala tertunduk serta jemari yang saling terkatup, aku mulai menyenandungkan doa. Doaku untuk dirinya..Last chapie, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**You For Me...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei..**

**Pair: NaruSasu (tapi belum muncul di chapie ini), KakaSasu, NejiSasu, ItaSasu.**

**Warning: Lime, Lemon, OOC, AU, Incest, abal, TYPO, gaje-ness, dll.**

'...' mine

"..." talk**  
**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

Di sebuah kamar salah satu apartemen di kota Konoha. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang mendesah dan mengerang saat laki-laki berambut perak di atasnya tengah 'memanja'nya. Pria itu sedang menggerayangi tubuh si raven hingga membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum saat melihat rona merah muda di wajah pucat sang raven. Jemari putihnya ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi halus dan kenyal itu. Menyeka keringat di kening sang raven yang nampak terengah, sebelum kembali menyerang bibir mungil pemuda bermata onyx itu. Menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigit, lidah terampilnya sedang beradu dengan lidah sang raven yang tak kalah lihai.

"mmnn.." sang raven mendesah liar saat jemari laki-laki berambut silver itu memilin tonjolan di dadanya, menekan, dan mencubitnya, membuat sang raven merasakan sensasi yang begitu aneh menjalar dalam tubuhnya. "akh! ugh..." sang raven melenguh saat tanpa peringat lidah yang baru saja menjelajahi rongga mulutnya beralih mengulum putingnya. Sementara tangan kanannya sedang mempompa kejatanannya yang sudah menegang dan siap untuk klimaks yang ntah keberapa kalinya malam ini.

"ahh.. ennh... mmhp..." si raven berusaha keras mengatupkan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desah dan erangan yang akan menganggu tetangga di sebelah apartemennya. Tapi, tidak bisa... erangan meluncur mulus begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa komando. Matanya terpejam erat, ia pasrah dengan semua yang dilakuakan oleh pria berambut silver itu padanya. "Shi..shou.. akh! sssh.." ia mendesis sambil mencengkram erat sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk di bawahnya ketika pria itu memasukkan ujung kejantanannya ke dalam liangnya yang tetap sempit meski berkali-kali dimasuki. Ia memekik, rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendesah nikmat ketika tangan laki-laki itu memompa kejantanannya, dengan tempo semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Shishou.. Shishou.. Shi.. ennngh, aku..." ia melesakan kepalanya ke bantal dan tubuhnya mengejang kuat saat kejantanan lelaki itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Ia melenguh keras saat mencapai klimaks. "Ukh.. SHISHOOOOU..."erangnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan bening dari dalam kejantanannya, membuat basah sprei, perut serta tangan lelaki yang ia panggil Shihsou itu.

"akh.. Sas-sukeee.." pria berambut silver itu mengejang dan menyemprotkan cairannya di lubang Sasuke. Nikmat rasanya, saat ia dapat melihat ribuan bintang bersama dengan pemuda raven di bawahnya.

"Shishou.." desis sang raven di antara deru nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menatap lekat pada orang yang baru saja melepaskan kesejatiannya dari liangnya dan tengah terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Tidurlah!" komando sang pria.

"hnn.." hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir sang raven saat laki-laki itu memeluk tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat, lalu menarik selimut dengan dominan warna putih sampai sebatas pundak. Ia sempat mencium puncak kepala si raven sebelum tertidur.

._._. X ._._.

Pagi terasa begitu cepat menjelang, lelaki muda dengan nama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu masih lelap di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak peduli pada alarm Hp yang berdering-dering sedaritadi, atau sinar mentari yang dapat menyilaukan matanya. Ia tetap tak bergeming.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki berambut perak menyembul keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang melilit di bagian pinggulnya. Jemari putihnya meraih sebuah telpon genggam milik si raven dan menekan tombol 'off' untuk mematikan suara alarm yang berdering-dering itu. Iris hitamnya melirik dan tersenyum simpul melihat wajah damai seseorang yang masih tertidur itu.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya yang dingin ia gunakan untuk membelai wajah halus dan putih milik sang raven. Mengusap-usapnya hingga membuat pemuda yang 11 tahun lebih muda darinya itu menggerakan-gerakan alis dan kepalanya.

"Bangun, Sasuke.." kata pria 27 tahun itu dengan nada lembut.

"nnngh.." lelaki muda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melenguh, ia tetap tidak membuka matanya dan memilih menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Hey, kau bisa dapat hukuman kalau telat sekolah," Hatake Kakashi nama si lelaki, berbisik di cuping telinga Sasuke, hingga membuatnya begidik geli. Ia mengusap-usap rambut raven sang pemuda dengan manja.

"hn.." lelaki itupun berusaha duduk saat Kakashi mulai menjauh, dan menarik lengannya membantuhnya berdiri. "akh... ssssh.." Sasuke mendesis saat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa lelah dan sakit.

"Kau masih bisa jalan?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat muridnya berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi.

"he'em.." balas Sasuke seadannya.

.

.

.

Keduanya sampai juga di Konoha High School, guru dan murid itu keluar dari mobil jaguar silver milik Kakashi.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Sasuke? Yakin kau masih kuat?" Kakashi membingkai pipi putih Sasuke yang bersuhu lebih hangat dari yang biasanya.

"Yah, aku masih kuat kok. Lagipula hari ini ada ujian, dan aku tidak mau kalau ikut ujian susulan," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan sang Shishou yang kini tersembunyi di balik masker, wajah yang hanya ia tunjukkan padanya. Khusus untuknya.

"Aku antar sampai ke kelas ya?" tawar Kakashi dengan terus membingkai wajah muridnya yang nampak pucat. Dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Jaa ne, Shishou!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada Kakashi. Dibalik, maskernya pria berambut silver itu tersenyum menatap punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh. Dan ntah kenapa, ingatannya pada kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Dimana, seorang Uchiha Fugaku muncul di depannya, membawa Sasuke yang saat itu masih berusia 12 tahun dan mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu menjual anak kandungnya sendiri padanya.

Oh, benar-benar ironis, Fugaku menjual anaknya sendiri yakni Uchiha Sasuke padanya hanya demi mendapat uang 500 juta. Yah, saat itu keluarga Sasuke sedang mengalami kebangkrutan dan memiliki hutang yang lumayan banyak, jadi Fugaku memutuskan untuk menjual sang anak padanya. Kakashi yang tidak tega pada Fugaku akhirnya memenuhi permintaan orang itu untuk membeli Sasuke yang terlihat begitu 'cantik' untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, apalagi dimata Kakashi adalah seorang homoseksual, jadi wajar saja ia tertarik pada Sasuke yang begitu menarik.

Tapi, Kakashi bukanlah orang yang menjadi budak nafsu, ia tidak pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Ia tau Sasuke dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, mengingat ia baru saja dijual oleh sang ayah untuk melunasi hutang keluarga. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke sendirilah yang mendekati Kakashi. Orang baik yang kini memilik hak penuh akan dirinya.

"Lakukan apa saja yang ingin anda lakukan padaku," itulah yang Sasuke ucapkan pertama kali pada Kakashi. "Karena sekarang aku milikmu seutuhnya, Shishou.."

Rasanya, Kakashi ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan anak itu. Yah, walaupun Sasuke memang menjadi satu-satunya miliknya dan ia berhak melakukan apapun padanya. Termasuk berhubungan sex. Dan Kakashi tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana ekpresi anak itu saat pertama kali melakukan hal 'itu'. Tapi, meski dimulai dengan keadaan seperti itu, toh sekarang hubungn mereka memang sangat dekat. Keduanya saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Meski Kakashi sedikit risih saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Shishou' yang menurutnya sangat tidak cocok itu.

Ntah bertepuk sebelah tangan atau tidak, karena Kakashi sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah hadir dengan cara unik dalam hidupnya, pemuda yang mengisi hari-harinya sepinya menjadi lebih semarak.

._._. X ._._.

Baru saja Orochimaru, guru biologi di kelas Sasuke keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan beberapa siswa yang bersiap untuk pulang. Termasuk Sasuke. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengannya hari ini, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening, apalagi padandangan matanya terlihat berkunang-kunang.

tanya Hinata teman baiknya.

"Hn.." balasnya sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Ba-baiklah, aku duluan ya!" ucap Hinata sebelum melenggang keluar.

Setelah merasa peningnya sedikit hilang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar gedung sekolah. Yah, hari ini Kakashi tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena ada rapat dengan guru yang lain.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan terseok menuju komplek apartemennya. Peningnya kembali menyergapinya, apalagi saat ia terpapar langsung sinar matahari. Tiap ia melihat ke arah jalanan, matanya terlihat berkunang-kunang dan sekitarnya terasa berputar.

Kakinya terasa lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

'Aku tidak boleh pingsan disini,' pikirnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berjalan menuju lift. Dengan bantuan tembok ia berjalan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh karena hampir seluruh pengelihatannya terlihat memburam.

Bruk

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Sambil memejamkan mata ia memijat keningnya. Ntah mengapa, udara di sekitarnya menjadi begitu panas, atau lebih tepatnya suhu tubuhnyalah yang meningkat.

Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

'Shishou?' pikirnya.

Ia berusaha bangkit dan berdiri. Dan lagi-lagi, ia merasa sekitarnya menjadi berputar, kepalanya begitu berat. Semua terlihat menjadi blur di mata Sasuke.

Ckreek

Pintu terbuka, dari balik pintu nampak sosok pemuda seumaran dengannya, bermata lavender keperakan yang seakan menjerat semua yang melihat bola mata itu.

"Hai Sasuke, aku kesini unt-" belum selesai ia menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya, ia dibuat terkejut karena mendadak tubuh Sasuke limbung ke arahnya. "Sasuke?" serunya panik. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh rapuh Sasuke yang sudah pingsan dalam dekapannya. Tanpa permisi dan tidak bermaksud melanggar norma kesopanan, Neji segera membopong tubuh ringkih teman sekelasnya itu, menggedongnya ala bridal style lalu menidurkannya senyaman mungkin di atas sofa berdominan warna biru shapire.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sasuke, dan ia makin panik saat mengetahui suhu tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi. Neji menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari dimana letak pantry. Begitu menemukannya, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam sana, mengambil handuk kering yang kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama, juga baskom berisis air dingin untuk mengompres kening Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbaring lemah di atas sofa, nafasnya yang pendek-pendek terdengar memburu. Wajahnya yang pucat dipenuhi oleh semburat pink mengingat suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Pria muda berambut coklat kehitaman dengan panjang sepinggang itu, meminumkan sebutir obat dengan cara yang 'unik' pada Sasuke.

'Hangat' dan 'kenyal', itulah yang Neji rasakan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir pucat Sasuke. Merasa tidak yakin dengan rasa bibir yang hangat itu, Neji menurunkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, untuk kembali mencium bibir mungil itu. Melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat sebuah lolipop rasa lemon, Neji menjelajahi rongga Sasuke. Hangat, dan lembab, tiap mili lidahnya menyusuri mulut Sasuke. Hatinya berdesir saat iris lavendernya menatap wajah manis sang Uchiha yang terlihat begitu manis. Wajah dari sosok yang sudah lama membuatnya terbuai, membuat sang Hyuuga Neji mabuk kepayang. Yah, Neji menyukai Sasuke sejak keduanya duduk dibangku SMP, sampai sekarangpun perasaannya tidak berubah, ia tetap mencintai Sasuke meski ia tau jika Sasuke sedang terikat dengan orang lain, yakni gurunya sendiri.

.

.

.

"mmnn... ukh.." Sasuke mendesis dan memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar?" Neji yang duduk d single sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke nampak begitu lega.

"Neji?.." pemuda itu berusaha untuk duduk, dan ia senang karena Neji mau membantunya mengubah posisi. "Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu," desis Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar lemah, dan hal itu membuat kuping Neji memanas, karena baginya suara Sasuke itu terdengar seperti desahan.

"Oya, ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

"Ano, aku.. mau meminjam buku catatanmu, kau taukan hampir seminggu aku tidak masuk sekolah," Neji tertawa hambar.

"Begitu ya?" Sasuke mulai berdiri, langkahnya terlihat lemah saat berjalan. "Ayo ikut, kau bisa memilih buku apa yang mau kau pinjam!" Sasuke mengayunkan tangan putihnya mengintrupsikan Neji agar mengikutinya. Pemuda Hyuuga yang awalnya ragu akhirnya menuruti ajakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bukannya langsung mengambil buku untuk Neji, Sasuke malah menghempaskan badannya ke atas ranjangnya, karena tubuhnya begitu lemas saat ini.

"Kau pilih saja buku yang mau kau pinjam, ada disana!" Sasuke menunjuk salah rak buku, tepat di sebelah meja belajarnya.

Neji diam mematung. Melihat posisi Sasuke yang sedang terlentang, dengan nafas sedikit terengah membuatnya harus berkali-kali menelan ludah. Sementara Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata, tidak menyadari jika iris lavender Neji tengah mengamatinya.

"hnn?" Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terhalangi oleh lengan kanannya, bola mata onyxnya mendapati Neji tengah merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya. Makin mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Apa yang-.." Sasuke terbelalak saat Neji mengunci bibirnya, menciumnya kasar. "Nnnh.." Sasuke mengerang tertahan, kedua lengan putihnya berusaha mendorong dada bidang Neji. Tapi, ntah dia yang terlalu lemah, atau tenaga Neji yang lebih lebih kuat, membuat usaha menyingkirkan sang Hyuuga berjalan sia-sia.

"akh.. hmmn.." Sasuke memekik sesaat sebelum bibirnya dilumat kembali oleh Neji, ia mati-matian agar tidak membuka mulutnya, ia tidak mau Neji melakukan lebih dari ini. Tapi, sayang.. dengan kuat Neji menggigit bibir merahnya, hingga berdarah. Dan saat itulah, lidah sang Hyuuga melesak masuk untuk menginvasi tiap inchi rongga mulutnya.

"ennh.. aah.. ahh.." Neji mengakhiri permainan lidahnya barusan, meski lidah Sasuke tak seantusias indra mengecapnya. Kini, lidah cekatan miliknya beresonansi dari bibir mungil Sasuke, turun ke rahangnya, berhenti sejenak di bagian cuping telinga Sasuke hingga sang Uchiha menggelinjang sesaat. Puas menjilat cuping itu, lidah itu kembali turun, hingga sampai ke perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Neji!" Sasuke berusaha mendorong pundak lelaki itu, airmatanya mengalir tanpa aba-aba, hatinya sakit. Ia tidak mau melakukan hal 'itu' dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Karena bagi Sasuke, hati, jiwa dan tubuhnya hanya milik Kakashi seorang.

"Neji, kumo- ukh.." Sasuke memejamkan mata saat Neji menggigit kecil titik sensitif di lehernya. Neji terus menyerang bagian itu, sambil mengesek-gesekkan gesekkan miliknya pada milik Sasuke yang sama-sama terhalang oleh celana.

"Aku, mencintaimu Sasuke.." desah Neji, ia menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kaos Sasuke, meraba kulit putih susu di baliknya, dan berhenti saat ia menemukan dua tonjolan di dada bidang Sasuke. "Tapi.. kau tak pernah melihatku.." lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa.

"hhh.. mmnn.." Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat, ia tidak mau mendesah, ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara yang akan membuat Neji makin terangsang.

Sambil mencubit dan menekan nipple Sasuke, Neji berujar, "Aku tertarik padamu, pada senyummu, wajahmu, tubuhmu, aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, Uchiha-kun.." Neji kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke, singkat dan tak ada lumatan. "Tapi, kau tidak pernah peduli.." Neji kini berusaha mengenyahkan seluruh pakaian Sasuke, ia mencengkram erat kedua tangan Sasuke agar tidak ada perlawanan dari bocah itu. Dan saat tubuh Sasuke sudah polos, lidahnya menyusuri dada porselen Sasuke. Menari-nari membasahinya dengan salivanya.

"Henntikkan... ku-mohhonn.." kata Sasuke mencoba berbicara dengan nada senormal mungkin. Karena saat ini, Neji tengan mengulum putingnya, menghisapnya seperti lolipop, lalu menggigit kecil disana. Dan sensasi yang dirasakan Sasuke hampir membuatnya gila. Ia ingin semuanya segera berakhir, ia ingin menghentikan Neji. Tapi sialnya, tubuhnya yang lemah serta sensasi yang dibuat oleh Neji membuat tubuhnya menolak semua perintah otaknya. Menangis, itulah yang dapat ia lakukan saat Neji mulai memompa miliknya yang sudah basah oleh cairan pre-cum.

"hhh... nnnggh.. ukh.. emmmh.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak mau melihat Neji mengulum kenjatannya, menghisap dan memasukkan ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan menjilatinya dengan lidah cekatannya. "sssh.. unnnghh, cukupp, Neji!" ia tidak dapat menahan suaranya, ia terus mendesah, membuat Neji makin tergugah untuk menikmati tiap inchi tubuhnya. "haah.. aah... Nejiii, aku milik Kakashi.. aku..." Neji menghentikan kegiatannya. Sasuke membuka mata, ia melihat bola lavender Neji menatap tajam ke arahnya. Penuh kebencian dan amarah.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut namanya, Sasuke," Neji meremas milik Sasuke kuat, menggerakannya naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat.

.

.

.

"ennnh.. aah.. hhh.. ARRGH!" Sasuke memekik saat cairannya tumpah ke tangan Neji, perut dan tangannya. Neji menyeringai puas melihat ekpresi Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan, dan merona ekpresi langkah itu hanya Sasuke tunjukkan pada Kakashi, guru Matematika-nya.

'Memuakkan' umpat Neji.

"ahh.. haa.. Shishou.. Shis-shou... uuh.." Sasuke menangis, ia tidak suka semua ini. "Shis-"

Plak

Neji menampar Sasuke, keras hingga membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah, "Jangan pernah sebut nama orang itu Sasuke!" bentak Neji. Ia meremas kedua sisi pipi halus Sasuke yang lembab dengan jemari kanannya. "Tatap aku Sasuke! Lihat aku!" perintahnya.

"uh.. ukh.." bulir-bulir air mata itu membanjir membasahi pipi mulus Sasuke. Sakit, hatinya merasa tercabik oleh perbuatan Neji. 'Cinta', jika Neji benar-benar mencintainya, sikap seperti inikah yang harus ia tunjukan padanya.

"Apa kau tuli sayangku? Kubilang... BUKA MATAMU, DAN TATAP AKU!" sergahnya.

"hhh.." onyx Sasuke mulai menampakkan cahaya. Ragu, ia menatap bola mata Neji yang harusnya terlihat indah, kini nampak begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan dadanya.

"Kau tau, tiap hari aku selalu membayangkan dapat melakukan hal 'ini' dengamu. 'Memanja'mu, tidur sambil memelukmu, membelai rambutmu, tapi... itu mustahil, karena kau sudah dimiliki oleh si brengsek itu," Neji menjilat airmata Sasuke. Sebelum melumat bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman panas yang menuntut.

Neji menjauh dari wajah Sasuke, sebelum mengubah posisi Sasuke menjadi tengkurap. Melihat punggung halus bak porselen itu, Neji kembali menyeringai.

"hhh.. sssh.. aah.." Neji mengecupi punggungnya, membuat kissmark di punggung mulus nan putih itu. Sementara tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua sisi pantat Sasuke.

"akh! ennnh.." Neji memasukkan satu jemarinya, membuat sang Uchiha mengerang kesakitan. "hhnn.. jangan, Nejii.." mohonnya.

"hah! arrgh... uh.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, jemari kedua dan ketiga Neji masuk ke dalam lubangnya, sakit dan perih itulah yang ia rasakan. "ugh.. ennh.. ssakitt.." rintihnya, saat dengan kasar Neji mebuat gerakan zig-zag, berharap liang sempit itu sedikit melebar. 'Shishou.. enng.. to-long...' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Neji menarik kembali jemarinya, menyiapkan barangnya yang sedang menengang di depan lubang Sasuke. Dan dalam sekali hentakan keras, seluruh benda miliknya tertanam sempurna dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"AAAARRGH! Haaah.. Neji, sakit... ukh..." Sasuke melesakan kepalanya ke belakang saat benda Neji masuk dalam lubangnya. Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"uhh.. sempit sekali..." ucap Neji sambil mencoba menggerakan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Sasuke. Si raven ingin semua mimpi buruknya segera usai, tapi tubuhnya sekali lagi menolak keingannya itu.

"aah.. haa.. enngh.." Sasuke mendesah dan mengerang ketika Neji menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya berulang kali dengan gerakan cepat. Sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk memompa milik Sasuke yang kembali tegang. Sasuke meremas kuat sprei di bawahnya, bulir-bulir airmata meleleh keluar dari kedua matanya. Neji memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, terus dan cepat, hingga ia menemukan titik yang sedaritadi dicarinya. Dan, yup...

"Aaah.. Nejiii..." Sasuke menjerit saat benda Neji menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Ia menegang hebat, saat merasa cairan ditubuhnya akan mendesak keluar.

"Neji.. singkirkan.. aku.. ahh.. hnn.." jemari Sasuke mencoba meraih telunjuk Neji yang sedaritadi menahan jalan keluarnya.

"Tidak.. ahh.. aku ingin kita ber-sama, 'Suke.." Neji memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, membuat frekuensi erangan Sasuke makin sering terdengar, ia menggeliat liar menahan gejolak yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Neji makin menggila, bahkan ia tidak memberi kesempatan pemuda di bawahnya hanya untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen.

"aku.. mohon.. Neji.. aah.. mmm..." pinta Sasuke.

Merasa ia juga akan mencapai klimaks, Neji menarik jemarinya yang ia gunakan untuk menghalangi jalan keluar Sasuke.

"AAARGH.. NEJI! NEJIIII..." Sasuke menjerit dan mengejang hebat. Ia kembali dapat melihat jutaan bintang yang tengah menari di kelopak matanya, ia mencapai surga dunia, hanya saja tidak bersama orang itu, Hatake Kakashi. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk di ranjang empuk itu begitu mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Tubuhnya lelah, dan lemas. Nafasnya memburu dan penglihatannya mendadak menjadi buram. Detik berikutnya, semua menjadi gelap...

"uuh.. Sasuke.." Neji menyemprotkan cairan kental miliknya di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sebelum ambruk di samping Sasuke, Neji terlebih dahulu, menarik kembali kejantanannya dari lubang Sasuke.

"Kau luar biasa Sasuke, pantas saja pria itu menyukaimu," kata Neji sambil menyibak poni Sasuke. Tapi iris lavendernya mengecil seketika saat ia melihat Sasuke sudah pingsan. Menyadari hal Sasuke itu, Neji seakan terhenyak, "Maaf-kan aku Sasuke.. maaf.. aku sudah kasar padamu..." desis Neji sambil menarik tubuh Sasuke yang memanas karena demam. Memeluknya erat seakan tidak mau lepas. Ia menyesal sudah melakukan 'itu' pada orang yang harusnya ia lindungi. Ia mengecupi wajah Sasuke, tak terkecuali di bibirnya. Ia mengusap pipi Sasuke yang memerah dan panas. Neji mengeliminasi semua jarak diantara mereka berdua, hingga kedua tubuh polos mereka saling bersentuhan. Ditariknya selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Sasuke sebelum tertidur bersamanya. Tidak peduli jika ada orang yang bisa masuk kapan saja.

._._. X ._._.

TBC

._._ X ._._.

Oke jangan lupa review N no flame...


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf, chapie satunya ancur banget begitu.. buat yang nunggu NaruSasu, sabar ya.. pasti muncul kok. Fu cuma menginginkan Sasuke 'sedikit' menderita, haha. Dan maaf karena nggak bisa balas review kalian, tapiFu mo ngucapin makasih bamyak untuk yang nyempatin waktu buat baca fanfic ini... Oke, enjoy this story..  
._._. X ._._.

**You For Me...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei..**

**Pair: NaruSasu (tapi belum muncul di chapie ini), KakaSasu, NejiSasu, ItaSasu.**

**Warning: Lime, Lemon, OOC, AU, Incest, abal, TYPO, gaje-ness, dll.**

'...' mine

"..." talk**  
**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

Matahari hampir terbenam seluruhnya saat Kakashi turun dari mobil mewahnya. Buru-buru ia naik ke lantai 4 apartemennya. Ia sedikit khawatir karena keadaan Sasuke tadi pagi, apalagi selama dia mengajar tadi, sosok Sasuke terus menganggu pikirannya. Kakashi mengambil kunci apartemen dari saku celananya, membuka perlahan kamar bernomor 156 itu.

Ckreek

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam, bola mata silvernya sedikit mengecil ketika mengetahui keadaan ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Sasuke? Kau dimana?" begitu menekan tombol lampu dan menaruh tas kerjanya sembarangan, Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana Sasuke. Tak menemukan sosok itu, ia segera menuju kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka.

Deg!

"SASUKE!" Kakashi berseru kaget. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini, seseorang yang ia sukai tengah dipeluk oleh orang lain yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat dekat Sasuke. Apalagi tanpa sehelai kainpun yang membalut tubuh polos mereka. Sprei yang berantakan dan berbau aneh meyakinkan Kakashi jika kedua pemuda itu baru saja melakukan hubungan sex.

Neji membuka matanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara lantang yang menganggu tidurnya. Baru saja beberapa detik lavender miliknya menampakkan cahaya, ia sudah disambut oleh sebuah pukulan keras tepat di pipinya, hingga harus merelakan darahnya keluar dengan sukses dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" Kakashi menarik tangan Neji, membanting tubuhnya ke lantai dan memukuli wajahnya bertubi-tubi.

Neji tak bisa melawan Kakashi yang sedang emosi, ia hanya dapat melindungi wajahnya sambil beberapa kali membalas pukulan Kakashi.

"Dasar, brengsek! Beraninya kau melakukan hal ini!" bola mata Kakashi berkilat marah saat melihat Neji.

Neji tidak peduli pada ocehan gurunya itu, karena rasa puasnya saat menyetubuhi Sasuke tadi merupakan hal yang paling membahagiakan baginya, tidak peduli pada tulang pipinya yang hampir remuk.

"DASAR BOCAH BRENG.."

"Shishou.." Kakashi menoleh ke arah ranjang dimana saat ini Sasuke bersusah payah mengubah posisinya untuk duduk. Melihat hal tersebut, Kakashi segera bangun dari atas badan Neji, berjalan dengan geram ke arah Sasuke, dan..

Plak

"akh.." Sasuke mencelos karena tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menampar pipi kanannya keras, hingga membekas tanda kemerahan di pipi mulus itu.

"Shishou.. apa yang.."

Plak

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Sasuke yang satunya.

"Dasar sampah! Pelacur! Murahan!" bentak Kakashi sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke membuat sang pemilik meringis kesakitan.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada? Aku pikir kau laki-laki baik sampai aku rela membelimu, ternyata kau sama kotornya dengan wanita jalang, rendahan, menjijikan!" Kakashi menatap jijik ke tubuh Sasuke yang baru ia hempaskan ke atas ranjang. Tangannya terkepal, hendak memukul Sasuke lagi, tapi Neji yang sedaritadi diam saja, mendahuluinya menjotos Kakashi hingga membuat lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Neji segera meluncurkan pukulannya secara bertubi-tubi ke wajah Kakashi.

"Jangan mengatai Sasuke seperti itu!" sergahnya.

"Hah, rupanya kau sudah dibutakan oleh pesona mata hitam itu, bocah brengsek?" Kakashi mendorong bahu Neji mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Neji. Mereka terus berkelahi. Tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang sedang terguncang batinnya, menangis di atas tempat tidurnya. Airmatanya membanjir tak dapat dibendung, dua kenyataan menyakitkan baru saja menohok dadanya.

"ukh.. uuh.." Sasuke segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, meninggalkan dua orang itu dengan lebih dulu memakai pakaiannya dengan asal-asalan. Hatinya sakit bukan main, rasa sakit itu bahkan lebih perih dari pada sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Disetubuhi dengan paksa oleh sahabatnya sendiri, dan dicaci oleh orang yang selalu dikaguminya. Hatinya benar-benar terluka karena hal itu.

**BRAAK**

Kakashi dan Neji segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup kasar itu. Ia segera berlari keluar menyadari sosok sang raven sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Ia berusaha menyusul Sasuke, tapi.. sosoknya sudah menghilang ntah kemana.

._._. X ._._.

Ini adalah jalan di pinggiran kota Konoha, gelap, dan 'kotor'. Banyak wanita-wanita jalang yang berdiri di pinggir trotoar, tangannya melambai, wajahnya tersenyum genit ke arah mobil-mobil mewah yang menyorot mereka. Wanita-wanita itu meliukan tubuh gemulainya yang terbuka, menjajakan diri mereka pada siapa saja yang ingin menghabiskan malam dengan tidur bersamanya. Beberapa waria, maupun gigolo muda juga tak kalah sibuknya dengan wanita-wanita itu.

Tapi, di antara jalanan yang gelap dan kotor itu, nampak seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang, kulit putih pasi, tubuhnya yang terbalut kaos lengan panjang biru, sedikit bergetar karena suhu yang dingin. Terlihat kepulan uap saat ia menghembuskan nafas karena udara dingin, meski suhu tubuhnya teramat tinggi saat ini. Bahunya berguncang hebat saat terdengar suara sesenggukan dari bibirnya. Mata sembab dan merah, wajah pucat dan nampak tertekan ketara jelas saat lampu mobil menyorotnya. Ia berjalan terhuyung sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh ringkih yang bisa jatuh kapan saja karena terlalu lemah.

Uchiha Sasuke, setelah kabur dari apartemen mewah karena caci maki dan tuduhan dari Kakashi, juga karena pemerkosaan oleh sahabat baiknya sendiri. Ia terus mengayunkan kakinya, tidak peduli dengan dimana dan kemana ia akan berada. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang yang ia kenal.

_'Dasar sampah! Pelacur! Murahan!'_

Bulir airmatanya makin deras membasahi pipinya yang lebam.

_'Kau sama kotornya dengan wanita jalang, rendahan, menjijikan!'_

Tepat yang seperti dikatakan Kakashi, ia hanyalah seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna, lelaki rendahan yang dilahirnya hanya untuk pelampiasan nafsu orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia tak jauh berbeda dengan wanita-wanita berpakaian minim yang tengah menjual tubuhnya. Menyedihkan.  
.

.

.

"Ugh.." ia menghentikan langkahnya yang terseok, ia mencengkram helai hitamnya yang lembab karena baru saja diguyur hujan. "Sakit.." rintihnya sambil meringis menahan denyut kuat yang seakan menusuk di kepalanya. "Hhh... ennnh..." ia meremas kuat rambut hitam kebiruannya. Ia bersusah payah untuk berjalan ke sebuah pohon. Begitu sampai, ia segera menyandarkan tubuhnya yang dengan cepat merosot ke tanah, membuat punggungnya sedikit lecet karena dahan pohon kering itu seakan menembus kaosnya. Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit, nafasnya memburu, dan pandangannya mulai terlihat blur.

Tap Tap Tap

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Tubuh tinggi tegap, dengan postur sedang berdiri di depan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mendongak untuk mencari tahu wajah orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku?..." sebuah suara serak dan sedikit mendesis terucap dari bibir laki-laki itu. Seorang pria paruhbaya yang kini menjulurkan jemari putihnya ke hadapan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat bocah yang ia temui tengah menengadah menatap ke arahnya. Bola mata emasnya bertemu pandang dengan bola mata hitam yang nampak mati milik Sasuke. Ntah pesona apa yang diberikan oleh laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut, hingga membuat Sasuke meraih jemari-jemari dingin itu. Menerima ajakan sang pria tanpa protes atau curiga. Hingga ia melupakan rasa lelah dan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Aku akan menunjukan indahnya surga padamu..." desis laki-laki asing itu.  
.

.

.

Tembok berwarna putih dengan lukisan-lukisan antik serta beberapa benda aneh menjadi pajangan di ruangan berukuran 4 X 4 meter, itulah yang ditangkap oleh bola mata Sasuke saat pertama kali dia membuka mata.

"hhnn.." ia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi ntah kenapa rasa sakit dan lemas di sekujur tubuhnya melarangnya bergerak meski hanya satu sentipun. Sasuke memejamkan kelopak matanya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Saat dia sedang merintih kesakitan, muncul laki-laki paruhbaya berambut hitam panjang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu tanpa ragu, mengikuti langkah sang pria hingga sampai di depan mobil warna hitam. Saat itu seorang pria berkuncir muncul menyambut keduanya. Mobil sedan itu membawa mereka ke suatu tempat, tapi belum juga sampai ke tempat yang di maksu, mendadak kepala Sasuke kembali berdenyut. Setelah itu ia tak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi. Hingga ia berada di dalam ruangan ini, terbaring dengan selembar selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah sadar rupannya?" sosok pria berambut perak menyembul keluar dari balik pintu. Sedikit panik Sasuke berusaha untuk duduk, namun...

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, tubuhmu terlalu lemah," katanya seraya berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan raut khawatir. "Aku Yakushi Kabuto, pelayan Orochimaru-sama," lelaki berkacamata itu memperkenalakan diri.

Sasuke masih diam, ia mencoba mengingat sosok yang baru saja di panggil dengan sebutan 'Orochimaru' oleh orang itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sa..suke.." balasnya dengan lemah, tenggorokan terasa begitu kering saat ini.

"Istirahatlah selagi aku menyiapkan makan siang untukmu!" pesan Kabuto sebelum melenggang keluar. Mendegar kata 'siang' barulah Sasuke sadar jika ia pingsan dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

._._. X ._._.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Sasuke tinggal di rumah Orochimaru, keadaannya kini sudah mulai pulih dan terlihat jauh lebih baik. Ia sedang berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Kabuto yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Dan sekarang ia tengah melangkah menuju meja makan dimana seseorang yang baik hati sedang menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke..." sapa seorang lelaki berkulit pucat bagai mayat yang duduk di kursi kayu tepat di depan meja makan, dimana makanan mewah dan lezat tersaji.

"Se-selamat pagi.." balas Sasuke sedikit gugup, ntah mengapa bola mata emas milik orang itu membuatnya terpaku.

"Sasuke.. maukah kau bekerja padaku?" tanya orang itu dengan tak mengubah seringai di wajahnya.

"Bekerja?"

"Yah, jika kau mau bekerja padaku, akan kutunjukkan kau bagaimana indahnya 'surga'..." desis pria pedopil itu sambil menatap lekat mata hitam Sasuke. Seakan mampu membuat pemuda 16 tahun itu terhipnotis.  
.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Seminggu sudah aku tinggal dengan orang itu, Orochimaru. Orang yang dengan baik hati memungutku dan mengajak tinggal bersama. Merawatku saat aku sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan pria 51 tahun berwajah pedopil yang berjanji memberikanku 'surga' jika aku mau bekerja padanya. Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, ntah apa yang membuat mengangguk begitu saja, aku tau anggukan persetujuanku untuk menerima tawarannya itu membuatnya senang. Aku lihat dia makin baik padaku karena hal itu. Hah, 'surga'.. dia akan menujukkan tempat itu padaku? Aku sedikit penasaran dengan pekerjaanku, dan hari ini.. dia menunjukan 'surga' yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Kau cuma perlu menemani mereka minum.." itulah kata yang terucap dari laki-laki itu ketika ia menganjakku masuk ke dalam sebuah klub malam yang didominasi oleh kaum gay. Orochimaru menujuk pada beberapa pria ber-jas yang tengah minum sambil tertawa.

"Aku tau..." balasku.

"Bagus.." Orochimaru menarik sudut bibirnya, kembali menunjukkan seringai yang memuakkan itu padaku. "Cepatlah kesana, kau tidak mau membuat mereka menunggukan?"

Aku mengangguk dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Dan reaksi terkejut nampak mereka tunjukan saat aku mendatangi mereka. Tapi hanya sebentar, karena detik berikutnya mereka menarik tanganku, mengajakku duduk bersama mereka, dan mulai minum bir dari botol yang kutuangkan ke gelas wine mereka.  
.

.

.

Mereka mulai sedikit mabuk, salah satu diantara mereka berempat memaksaku meneguk minuman beralkohol itu. Aku menolak, aku tidak pernah minum itu sebelumnya,tapi mereka terus mendesakku, membuat harus merelakan minuman haram itu masuk dalam tubuhku.

"ehhnn.." kudengar mereka tertawa melihat reaksiku saat meminumnya. Aku mengernyit saat rasa aneh itu menyentuh indra pengecapku. Ntah bahan apa yang digunakan untuk membuat minuman bernama vodka itu, karena cairan itu membuat tubuhku terasa hangat, dan makin banyak ku meminumnya perutku makin memanas, begitupula tubuhku.

Aku mulai mabuk, tidak kusangka satu gelas penuh vodka membuatku hampir hilang kesadaran. Hampir, karena aku masih dapat merasakan satu dari pria-pria itu mencium bibirku, melumatnya dengan kasar.

"emmmhp..." aku tak dapat menolak saat orang itu memperdalam ciumannya, sensasi vodka membuatku tak berdaya. "akh.. aahh.." aku sudah terbaring di atas sofa ketika lelaki yang lainnya mulai menelusupkan tangannya ke kaosku, memilin dan menekan kedua putingku, membuatku menggelinjang dan menegang.

"ohok.. ohok.." aku terbatuk, saat dengan paksa lelaki yang satulagi meminumkanku sebotol wine hingga membuat pakaianku basah. Perlahan pandanganku meredup karena mabuk, kepalaku makin terasa berat. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, keempat lelaki itu menyeringai, puas akan sesuatu. Dan setelahnya aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku...  
.

.

.  
Esok harinya, aku terbaring di sebuah kamar yang asing bagiku. Kepalaku pusing, dan tubuhku terasa sakit juga lelah.

Aku menggerakan kedua bola mata onyxku menyusuri ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal, aku tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Terdapat bau-bau aneh di sprei yang aku tiduri, dan..

"Uang?" yah, aku melihat puluhan uang yang jumlahnya tak sedikit. Tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah selembar kertas dimana tertulis..

_'Servismu luar biasa bocah..'_

Deg!

Jantungku seakan tak berfungsi saat aku membaca tulisan itu. Dan saat itulah aku tau apa yang dimaksud 'surga' oleh Orochimaru.

.

"Kau membohongiku? Kau menyuruhku untuk menemani mereka minumkan? Tapi kenapa mereka harus meniduriku?" aku menghujani banyak pertanyaan saat aku bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Airmataku memeleleh, tubuhku yang sudah 'kotor' makin 'kotor' karena di dinodai oleh empat lelaki paruhbaya dalam waktu hanya beberapa jam. Hatiku sakit. Sehina inikah diriku?.

"tenanglah, sayangku.. aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku dapat menunjukkan surgakan? Dan itulah surga yang ku maksud?" aku menepis kasar tangan Orochimaru yang baru saja digunakan untuk membelai pipiku. Aku benar-benar bodoh hingga mempercayai bahkan mengikuti kemauan orang itu.

"Aku pergi!" kataku sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Orochimaru. Tapi, tangan orang itu keburu meraih lenganku, memutar tubuhku dan membenturkannya ke tembok ruangan. Lelaki itu menghimpit badanku, menjambak helai hitam milikku kuat-kuat lalu berbisik, "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari sini.. karena bila kau nekat, aku akan membunuhmu..." ancamnya sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian diruangan itu.

"uh.. ukh.." aku memeluk kedua lututku membenamkan kedua wajahku diantara lututku, tubuhku berguncang hebat tiap aku sesenggukan. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana, kecuali satu hal.. Aku, ingin mati...

._._. X ._._.

Ini adalah hari ketujuhku bekerja sebagai gigolo. Dan aku sudah tidak tau berapa orang yang sudah menjajal tubuhku. Aku lelah.. aku ingin mati. Aku hanya lelaki kotor yang tidak berguna untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama di dunia ini.  
.

.

.  
"ARRRGH! TUAN.. TU-ANN..." aku mengerang, rectumku ditembus paksa oleh dua kejantanan dari orang yang berbeda. "Hah.. ahh.. ARRRGH!" aku memekik, sakit sekali saat dua orang itu membuat gerakan. Aku memejamkan erat mataku, darah mengalir di bibirku yang baru saja kugigit kuat. Nafasku tak beraturan, tubuhku mulai melemah.

"Ugh.. sshh..." kudengar lelaki itu mendesah karena terhimpit oleh rectumku. Tapi, mereka tetap saja berusaha menyodokkan benda miliknya pada lubangku yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Aku ambruk ke atas ranjang saat siku yang kupakai menopang tubuhku tak sanggup bertahan. Pasrah, aku diam dan tak dapat melawan saat dua orang itu bergerak di dalam tubuhku.

"TUAN.. TUAAAAANNN!" aku menegang hebat, saat cairan bening milikku keluar dan membuat kotor sprei di bawah kami. Aku kembali ambruk, dan samar-samar sebelum memejamkan mata, aku mendengar dua orang itu berseru meneriakkan namaku bergantian.

"agh.. ennh.. mereka ambruk di sisi kanan dan kiriku, tubuhku yang sudah lelah hanya dapat pasrah ketika mereka memulai ronde kedua, menandai tubuhku dengan kissmark yang ketara merah dan banyak, menciumku secara brutal. Mereka terus mendominasi tubuhku hingga kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.  
.

.

.  
Srrr Srrr

Ribuan air shower membasuh tubuhku yang kotor, aku berusaha menghilangan bau-bauan milik orang-orang itu. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Airmataku mengalir bersama dengan turunya air yang membasuh wajahku. Aku, tidak kuat lagi jika harus lebih lama hidup di dunia ini... Aku lelah...

._._. X ._._.

**Normal POV**

Plaaak

Pipi Sasuke terasa nyeri dan panas ketika Orochimaru menamparnya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu marah pada Sasuke yang menolak melayani pelanggan ketiganya malam ini.

"AH!" Sasuke memekik saat Orochimaru meremas bahunya yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus menemui pria itu dan melayaninya!" perintah Orochimaru seenaknya.

"Aku.. lelah Tuan.. ijinkan aku istirahat.." pinta Sasuke lemah. Tubuhnya begitu pucat, luka lebam di wajahnya nampak sangat ketara. Tampangnya terlihat berantakan. Tentu saja, karena ia baru saja disetubuhi oleh seorang pengedar narkoba yang suka 'main' kasar dan tak segan-segan memukulinya jika ia tidak mau menurut. Membuatnya lelah.

Plaak

Tamparan ketiga Orochimaru menambah jumlah luka di wajahnya yang dulu sehalus porselen, "Aku tidak peduli, layani dia dan baru kau boleh istirahat!" lelaki itu mendorong badan ringkih Sasuke hingga terjerembab ke lantai. Orochimaru menendang punggungnya sambil menyuruhnya berdiri. Meski keberatan, akhirnya Sasuke menuruti permintaan Orochimaru, karena ia tidak mau dipukuli lagi oleh orang itu.  
.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar 106 hotel bintang lima di Konoha. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak limbung.

Ckreek

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke yang nampak kusut dan berantakan itu disambut oleh lelaki muda yang segera menghampirinya.

"Hai aku sudah menunggumu lama," pemuda bermata azure itu sedikit heran melihat keadaan 'teman' kencannya itu. Ia memandang nanar pada pemuda raven yang berantakan dan terlihat tidak baik. Kulitnya pucat pasi dan banyak luka di wajahnya yang harusnya terlihat 'cantik'. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sasuke yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

Sayup-sayup ia memandang sosok di hadapannya, ia tersenyum tipis dan berujar, "Aku tidak apa-apa.. Ayo lakukan saja sekarang?" Sasuke mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Lebih baik ia pingsan di tengah 'permainan' daripada harus jatuh sekarang juga, karena ia tau pasti Orochimaru akan menyiksanya setelah ini.

"Tunggu.." tangan berkulit tan itu menangkap jemari lentik Sasuke, membuatnya berhenti membuka kancing ketiga dan seterusnya.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah pelanggannya dengan pandangan tidak fokus.

"Aku tidak mau 'menidurimu'.. aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu..." ragu-ragu pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan alis keheranan, "Jangan bergurau Tuan, kau menyewaku karena ingin 'meniduri'ku kan? Jadi tunggu apa lagi?" ucapnya dengan nada lemah, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

Lagi-lagi, bola mata seindah langit itu menatap nanar pada keadaan si raven yang memprihatinkan, "Aku bukan tipe seperti itu, sungguh aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu, kau ti-.." ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tubuh ringkih si raven mendadak limbung ke arahnya. Tapi, dengan sigap ia menangkap badan Sasuke denga kedua lengannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" pemuda itu panik.

"Aku, lelah.. Tuan.." desah Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap membuka mata, ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu pelanggan termudanya.

"Hah?" alis laki-laki itu meninggi, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku.. lelah, aku.. tidak.. kuat lagi, Tuan.." dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sasuke, pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa jika berat badan sang raven sedikit lebih berat. Dan lama-lama merosot dari dekapannya.

Tapi, sebelum menyentuh tanah, lelaki itu menangkap tubuh ringkih Sasuke.

"Hei.. kau kenap-" ia berhenti bersuara saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir sang raven. Ia melengkungkan sebuah senyum, sebelum mengangkat si pemuda dan menidurkannya di atas king size yang terdapat di hotel mewah itu. Pemuda pirang itu menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke sampai sebatas dagu, menyapu wajah lebamnya perlahan, menyingkirkan poni Sasuke yang menempel di dahi karena keringat. Ia lagi-lagi mengulum senyum tulus.

"Tidurlah 'Nona', kau membutuhkannya," bisik lelaki itu sebelum berjalan menuju sofa. Memilih tidur disana sambil menunggu si pemuda manis itu bangun keesokkan paginya.

._._. X ._._.

TBC

._._. X ._._.

Silahkan review.. dan ingat Fu nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun, kritik dan saran boleh kok.. DAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU ALL...


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih buat yang baca dan review, yang baca aja review dong, hehe. Karena di tempat Fu mati lampu terus, jadi Fu minta maaf karena gak bisa bales review kaian lagi.. Untuk chapter ini terkesan maksa, jadi tolong jangan bunuh Fu karena ada sedikit konflik antara Sasu dan Naru, enak banget mereka, ketemu-ketemu langsung pacaran, mereka harus berseteru dulu *smirk*... Oke deh, enjoy this fic... *kabur*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You For Me**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Saat ini sih NaruSasu dan SaiSasu**

**Warning: yaoi, OOC, AU, geje-ness, typo, dll.**

**._._. X ._._**.

Udara Konoha begitu dingin malam ini. Begitu menusuk sampai terasa di kulit ari. Tetap di dalam rumah adalah cara yang baik untuk menghindari suhu yang dapat membekukan siapa saja. Merapatkan diri pada selimut, mendekat pada perapian atau alat penghangat ruangan adalah cara terbaik untuk mengusir rasa dingin. Dan tidur. Yah tidur disaat dingin dan hujan begini pasti akan terasa nikmat. Tapi… disalah satu kamar hotel dengan interior ala jaman Victoria, seorang pemuda pirang berusia sekitar 19 tahun sedang berusaha keras untuk memejamkan mata. Diatas sofa berdominan warna merah itu, si pirang menggeliat. Menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan, lalu balik ke kiri. Hanya sebentar, karena posisinya kini berubah jadi terlentang.

_'Aaah.. aku tidak bisa tidur,'_ lelaki itu terhentak dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di sofa. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, kesal karena mendadak ia jadi salah satu penderita insomnia. Padahal hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, mengingat ia sangat suka tidur.

"Haaa..." pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepasang iris seindah shappire yang sedaritadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya kini menampakkan cahaya. Bola matanya menyusuri sudut ruangan yang minim penerangan itu. Dan baru berhenti menjelajah saat pupilnya menangkap sosok berambut raven yang sedang lelap di atas king sizenya.

Dengan langkah lemah ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menarik selimut yang sedikit tersingkap dan membenarkan letak selimut yang membalut tubuh si raven. Matanya memandang iba pada sosok itu. Jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk menyentuh lebam di tulang pipi serta sudut bibir Sasuke.

_'Siapa yang tega merusak wajah cantikmu ini 'Nona'?' _tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal melihat wajah pucat itu dinodai oleh warna merah kebiruan.

Ia menyapu sisi kanan pipi Sasuke, hatinya miris melihat sosok itu yang tengah pulas itu sedikit menunjukan ekpresi lelah dan ketakutan, bukan raut damai yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh orang tengah lelap.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang, _'Kau selelah itu ya 'Nona'?' _gumam hati kecilnya. Pemuda pirang itu diam sejenak sebelum berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi, begitu kembali kotak putih bertulisan P3K sedang berada di tangannya. Rupanya pemuda itu sedikit tidak tega melihat banyak luka lebam di wajah Sasuke. Pelan-pelan ia mengelap luka Sasuke dengan kain yang sudah ia celupkan ke dalam air dingin.

"anngh.." Sasuke mengerang sedikit saat merasakan perih disudut bibirnya, ia membuka mata. Karena telapak tangan Naruto yang menganggur tengah membelai rambut hitamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lembut dan seulas senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajah tampannya. Nyaman akan perlakuan si pirang, Sasukepun kembali memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang dengan begitu cepat, iris pualam milik Sasuke terbuka, tertutup lagi, sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Rupanya ia hanya ingin membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui cela-cela pintu balkon. Dengan bantuan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, Sasuke bersusah payah untuk duduk dan bersandar ditepi ranjang. Ia menguap lebar dan mulai menyusuri seluruh penjuru kamar. Sendiri. Ia sudah terbiasa bangun di dalam kamar berbeda tanpa pasangan tidurnya. Jadi ia tidak begitu kaget dengan kesendiriannya. Sebelum suara serak menyapanya.

"Ohayou.. Kau sudah bangun rupannya. Apa tidurmu nyenyak Nona?" Sasuke memandang heran pada pria berambut pirang dengan bola mata shappire yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Aku sempat khawatir karena kau mendadak limbung, rupanya kau benar-benar kelelahan ya?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih sayang dengan terus tersenyum.

"Tuan..." desis Sasuke tak nyaman. Bukan karena perlakuan Naruto, hanya saja ia sudah lama tidak mendapat sentuhan yang lembut seperti itu.

"Hey, jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil saja aku Naruto. Namamu siapa?" ia kini duduk di pinggir ranjang, iris birunya menatap lekat-lekat onyx Sasuke.

"Namaku, Sasuke Tu-ah Naruto..." jawabnya, ntah dia demam atau apa, ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat karena melihat senyum mempesona si pirang.

"Kau lapar? Aku akan pesankan makanan untukmu, oya kau mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto mulai mengambil sebuah gagang telfon, bersiap untuk menelpon _room service._

"Terserah kau saja," balas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai memencet beberapa nomor yang akan menghubungkannya dengan petugas hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terdiam. Bola matanya memandang lurus mata biru langit Naruto yang seakan menjerat siapapun yang melihatnya. Begitu indah dan mempesona. Membuatnya tertegun dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Ne Sasuke, mulai hari ini, kau adalah milikku," ucap Naruto meleburkan keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan itu.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke mendadak berdegup abnormal mendengar kata 'milikku', kata-kata yang sering ia dengan dari mulut lelaki yang ia panggil 'Shishou'.

"Kemarin, aku resmi membelimu dari Orochimaru-san, jadi..."

"Pergi.. pergi!" sergah Sasuke dengan suara serak, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tertekan dan ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

Plaak

Sasuke segera menangis tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuhnya, "AKU BUKAN MILIKMU, KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMILIKKU!" bentak Sasuke, lapisan bening mulai menghiasi matanya.

Naruto panik karena perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu, "Sasuke apa yang terja-" Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena bahunya di dorong paksa oleh Sasuke, membuat pantatnya harus berbenturan dengan dinginnya lantai.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sedikit berlari menuju pintu keluar, tapi tangan tan Naruto keburu mencegahnya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan milikmu, aku tidak mau dimiliki olehmu.." Sasuke meronta, airmatanya mengalir tetes demi tetes dari sudut matanya. " ...tidak juga milik para pria yang sudah meniduriku..." desis Sasuke disela isaknya.

Deg

Naruto terhenyak mendengar ucapan sang raven. Ia tau, jika kata-katanya tadi adalah kata yang sama dengan pecinta sex yang selalu menyewa Sasuke untuk dijadikan 'teman' tidur. Mendadak matanya terasa panas, hatinya sakit melihat raut ketakutan Sasuke.

Greep

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke ke belakang pinggulnya, melepasnya lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Sasuke terbelalak karena Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya, lagi-lagi ia berkelit berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi yang ada laki-laki pirang itu makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"..lepaskan.. biarkan aku pergi.." pintanya diantara tangisnya.

"Tidak.." balas Naruto yang kini menyandarkan dagunya di leher Sasuke yang beberapa senti lebih rendah darinya. "..aku tidak akan melepasmu, kau milikku, 'Suke.." desisnya.

"uh.. bukan.. uuh.. aku bukan milikmu.. lepaskan aku.." Sasuke terguncang hebat saat ia sesenggukan. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit tiap kali mendengar kata 'milikku', kepalanya sakit saat banyak pria mengatakan hal yang sama lalu berbuat kejam padanya. Ia trauma.

"Aku berbeda dengan mereka Sasuke.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu.." Naruto meyakinkan, ia mulai merenganggkan pelukannya ketika Sasuke berhenti berontak. "..percayalah, aku berbeda dari laki-laki itu. Aku menjadikan kau seutuhnya milikku agar mereka tidak dapat bertindak semaunya padamu.. yakinlah Sasuke!" pemuda itu melepas dekapannya hanya untuk menghapus airmata Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam shappire Naruto, mencari kesungguhan dari indahnya bola mata itu. Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke, makin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat itu.

"mmhh.." onyx itu tenggelam, tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, merasakan kelembutan saat Naruto menciumnya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan dari pemuda pirang yang menjanjikan ketulusan dan cinta. Hingga tanpa sadar, kebekuan hatinya mencair, ia menyambut Naruto yang mencoba menelusuri cela kosong di hatinya. Sadar jika Sasuke mulai membuka hati, Narutopun makin memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman tanpa ada keinginan untuk saling mendominasi. Ciuman yang diberikan Naruto murni untuk meyakinkan sang raven jika ia sungguh-sungguh.

"..aku akan melepaskanmu dari kejamnya dunia ini Sasuke..." ikrar sang Namikaze disela ciumannya.

"...mmnnh.." Sasuke melenguh dan mengalungkan kedua lengan tannya di leher Naruto, ia meremas helai pirang laki-laki itu. Ia menikmati tiap gerakan lidah Naruto di rongga lembabnya. Hangat, dan lembut. Jauh berbeda dengan pria-pria gay yang selalu memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai bisa menerima Naruto. Orang yang baru beberapa jam ia kenal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto, memeluk pinggangnya dan bergumam lemah, "Berjanjilah Naruto..." pintanya.

Naruto yang sedang mengelus rambut indah Sasuke membalas, "Yah, aku berjanji.. Sasuke.. karena kau hanya untukku.." ucapnya dengan keyakinan penuh.

**._._. X ._._.**

Namikaze Mansion, adalah tujuan utama sportcar orange Naruto begitu ia meninggalkan hotel mewah yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menginap. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tidak peduli dengan jalanan yang licin karena hujan. Tujuan si pirang yang sedang mengemudi itu hanya satu, segera sampai ke rumah, makan, dan istirahat. Sesekali, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di jok sampingnya. Nafas pemuda itu memburu, kulit wajahnya yang pucat dipenuhi oleh semburat kemerahan. Pelipisnya basah oleh keringat, sesekali ia mengigau tidak jelas selama perjalanan.

Tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, bocah pirang itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi dan pipi Sasuke, "Cih, badannya panas sekali," ia berdecih saat merasakan suhu tubuh si raven meningkat. "Dasar lemah, baru kehujanan sebentar saja sudah demam," umpat Naruto. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, iris birunya kini menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan benci... dan, jijik.

"Kalau bukan karena uang, aku tidak akan mau bersusah payah mencarimu, pelacur!" geram Naruto. Jemarinya meremas setir yang ia kendalikan. Ingatan tentang kejadian sebulan lalu kembali berputar di otaknya.

**Flashback On...**

Malam itu, keluarga Namikaze yang terdiri dari Kakek, Nenek, Ayah, Ibu serta Kakak angkat Naruto tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mereka menatap salah satu pewaris perusahaan properti, yang sedang mengamati selembar foto pemuda yang lebih muda dibawahnya. Si pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto memandang sosok raven berkulit putih yang berpose manis di foto ukuran 1R itu, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang tua dan kakek neneknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto dengan nada arogan, sambil melempar foto si pemuda ke atas meja kaca di ruangan tersebut.

"Dia.. Uchiha Sasuke, cucu dari Uchiha Madara, teman lama kakek," pria berambut putih yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto menjawab pertanyan sang pemuda.

"Untuk apa menunjukkan fotonya padaku? Tidak penting," balas Naruto ketus. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, dengan tangannya berada di belakang kepala. Raut bosan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Naruto, dia adalah tunanganmu.." ucap Minato, ayah Naruto.

Deg!

Seperti tersambar petir siang bolong, Naruto langsung terhentak kaget mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Hah? Tunangan? Jangan bercanda 'Yah, dia laki-laki dan aku juga sama, kalau bicara soal tunangan, tunangkan saja aku dengan Sakura-chan yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihku? Atau, Ayah sedang mengikuti gaya salah satu tokoh lawak?" sahutnya dengan nada sarkartis.

"Jaga bicaramu Tuan Muda!" Kushina, ibu Naruto menatap kesal ke arah anak kandungnya itu.

"Ayahmu tidak sedang bercanda Naruto. Kau memang akan kami tunangkan dengan lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula kau tau 'kan betapa besarnya jasa klan Uchiha kepada kita. Tanpa bantuan Uchiha Madara, kita tidak akan hidup berkecukupan seperti ini!" Jiraiya mulai berkoar tentang jasa Uchiha pada Namikaze. "Dan sekaranglah saatnya kita membalas kebaikan mereka," Jiraiya melanjutkan.

Naruto tertawa mengejek pada ke empat Namikaze di hadapannya, lalu ia berujar, "Dengan menikahinya disebut balas budi? Yang benar saja?".

"Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu Namikaze Naruto!" Kushina berujar geram, kalau tidak sedang dihadapan mertuanya, pasti ia sudah menampar mulut kurang ajar Naruto sejak tadi.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, aku ingin kau dan Sai mencari Sasuke, kudengar setelah Uchiha mengalami kebangkrutan, Sasuke tinggal bersama seorang dosen muda bernama Kakashi di wilayah barat Konoha," kata Minato.

"Aku-tidak-peduli, dan-aku-menolak-bertunangan-dengan-dia," Naruto berujar dengan nada penekanan ditiap kata.

Sai-kakak angkat Naruto- hanya dapat diam memandangi keluarga angkatnya berdebat.

"Aku pergi!" Naruto bangun dari duduknya, dan mengayunkan kaki-kakinya hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalau menolak bertunangan dengannya, jangan harap kalau kau akan mendapat jatah warisan dariku!" ancam Minato, mata birunya terlihat berkilat emosi karena sikap anaknya.

Mendengar ancaman Minato, Namikaze muda itu segera berbalik, ia mengepalkan jari-jari erat seakan siap untuk menonjok siapa saja. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang, dan ia tidak akan mendapatkan cinta Sakura jika tanpa uang, maka akhirnya ia berkata, "Baik, aku akan mencari bocah itu, dan, bertunangan dengannya, kalian puas?" katanya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara yang lain hanya dapat mengelus dada karena sikap Naruto yang seperti itu. Terlebih lagi Kushina dan Minato, ia salah telah menamamkan slogan 'waktu adalah uang' dan 'uang untuk hidup' pada diri Naruto. Memanjakannya juga salah satu hal yang mereka sesali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia dan Sai segera mencari Sasuke, dengan mobilnya ia menuju Konoha barat untuk menemui Kakashi. Tapi, saat tiba di apartemen orang itu, ternyata Sasuke sudah tak berada disana, ia telah melarikan diri. Hingga akhirnya, salah satu bawahannya menemukan Sasuke bekerja kepada seorang Mucikari bernama Orochimaru. Mengetahui pekerjaan Sasuke, ia makin memandang jijik dan rendah sosok Sasuke. Tapi demi uang, ia rela berakting menjadi anak baik-baik di depan Sasuke dan keluarganya.

**Flashback Off...**

**._._. X ._._.**

Dengan serampangan Naruto memarkirkan mobil mewahnya saat ia tiba di Namikaze mansion. Naruto bergegas turun dari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan. Membungkukkan badannya agar ia dapat lebih muda membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sas, ayo kita sudah sampai..." dengan nada yang dibuat sehalus mungkin, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. "Sasuke.." Naruto mulai kesal karena si raven tak merespon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Sasuke. Ditariknya lengan kiri Sasuke dan dikalungkan dipundaknya, sementara tangan kanan Naruto menyusup masuk ke cela lutut Sasuke, dan dalam sekali gerakan ia sudah menggendong pemuda itu keluar dari dalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, dari dalam menyembul sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata seindah pualam juga warna rambut yang senada.

"Sai!" seru Naruto saat melihat sosok kakak angkatnyalah yang sedang membuka pintu.

Sai memandang Naruto yang tengah menggendong seseorang dengan gaya bridal style, lalu berkata, "Naruto, dia.. jangan-jangan Uch-" kata-katanya terputus begitu saja karena mendadak Naruto memberikan tubuh Sasuke pada Sai dan menyuruh mengantikan tugasnya menggendong si raven secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja Sai yang kaget tidak menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Dia kenapa? Dan kau mau kemana?" tanya Sai heran.

"Kau lihat sendirikan? Dia demam, dan karena kau calon dokter, aku ingin kau merawatnya," sahut Naruto yang kini membelakangi mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya Sai.

"Tapi dia tunanganmu Naruto.."

Naruto membalikkan kepalanya, menatap tajam pada Sai, dan berujar, "Dia bukan tunanganku, bagiku dia hanya dari seonggok sampah menjijikkan, tidak lebih. Kalau bukan demi uang, mana mungkin aku memungut pelacur itu dari dunianya yang kotor," katanya dengan nada meremehkan, sebelum ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mewahnya.

Sementara Sai yang selalu berwajah datar, menggeram kesal atas perkataan Naruto.

_'Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu Namikaze Naruto?_' umpat Sai dalam hati. Tapi saat ini, onyxnya tengah memandang nanar pemuda dalam gendongannya. Terlihat begitu rapuh dan sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._.**

Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh lemah Sasuke di atas king sizenya. Menyelimutnya sampai sebatas pinggang dan mengambil sebuah termometer untuk mengukur suhu badan anak itu.

"37? Astaga, ini sih tidak baik?" Sai keluar dari kamar itu, menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebuah handuk dan baskom berisi air dingin. Saat kembali, ia segera mengompres kening Sasuke. Tak berapalama kemudian, ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk membuatkan bubur dan mencampur makanan lembek itu dengan obat penurun panas. Agar saat pemuda itu bangun nanti, dia bisa segera memakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

".. Ayah, kumohon jangan jual aku.. hhn.. Shishou.. maaf.. Shishou.. uuh.." Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas diantara tidurnya. Alisnya berkerut, wajahnya nampak ketakutan dan gelisah. Ya, dia sedang mengigau. "Neji.. ahh.. hentikan, jangan! Kumohon.. ahh.." nafasnya memburu, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, sepertinya memori terburuknya tengah berputar bagai rekaman video, dalam otaknya.

Sai yang duduk di single sofa tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke segera mendekat, untuk membangunkannya. Tapi diurungkan karena mendengar bocah itu memanggil-manggil nama adik angkatnya.

"..to.. ruto.. Naruto.." igaunya.

Sai terhenyak, apalagi ketika melihat bulir airmata disudut matanya, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu yakin jika kini Naruto adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang paling penting untuk Sasuke. Mengingat, raut ketakutan Sasuke berubah menjadi kebahagian saat ia menyebut nama si pirang. Saat itupula, sorot mata Sai nampak berkilat benci. Ia marah pada sikap Naruto tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, diatas ranjang berdominan warna orange dan hitam, Naruto sedang merebahkan badannya. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian semalam, saat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Saat ia dengan bodohnya berjanji tidak akan menyakiti pemuda itu, bahkan sampai menciumnya sebagai pembuktian jika ia bersungguh-sungguh. Dan saat ia dengan sadisnya mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak lebih dari sampah dan pelacur. Setan apa yang merasuki sosoknya yang waktu kecil begitu polos dan periang menjadi searogan ini?.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabriknya, sebelum meraba-raba menjadi telfon genggamnya. Dipencetnya beberapa digit angka, sebelum menekan tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya. Ia diam mendengarkan nada sambung dari normor yang baru saja ia hubungi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara seorang gadis dari arah seberang.

"Hai Sakura-chan.. Yah, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Hn, di tempat biasanya. Satu jam lagi aku menjemputmu, bye.." setelah mengatakan selamat tinggal, sambunganpun ditutup.

Dibantingnya ponsel itu disamping tubuhnya, memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap menemui kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" tanya Sai yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sudah berpenampilan rapi. Mengenakan kaos putih yang dibalut dengan jumper orange, dan celana jeans hitam.

"Mau kemana aku, itu bukan urusanmu Sai!" balasnya dingin.

"Pemuda itu sedang sakit, dan sedaritadi dia memanggil-manggil namamu, pedulilah sedikit padanya!" bentak Sai.

"Oh hoo.. perhatian sekali kau padanya, ya sudah, nikahi saja dia, Tuan Homo," ucap si pirang dengan nada mengejek.

Kalau Naruto bukan anak dari orang baik yang sudah memungutnya, sudah pasti Sai akan menjotosnya sekarang juga. Tapi sayang, saat ini, dia hanya dapat menghela nafas berat untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Oke, kau sudah membuang dua menitku yang berharga, aku mau kencan dengan Sakura, aku titipkan 'my whore' padamu ya.. sodaraku," ujarnya sebelum pergi menuruni tangga.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Naruto *meluk Sasuke*: Teme... Gomen.. yang tadi itu cuma ekting..

Sasuke *nepuk pundak Naru*: Aku tau Dobe, tuh author emang sinting, seenaknya aja bikin gue apes terus.. Kalau adegan lemon kita udah selesai diketik, gue chidori tuh orang.. *devil mode*

Naruto *blushing karena ucapan Sasuke*: Iya, Teme.. gue setuju, lagian masih jarang gue ada diposisi atas, haha...

NaruSasu: Yo weslah, jangan lupa review...


	4. Chapter 4

**You For Me...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei..**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Warning: Lime, Lemon, OOC, AU, Incest, abal, TYPO, gaje-ness, dll.**

'...' mine

"..." talk

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

Matahari hampir terbenam separuhnya saat Sasuke membuka mata. Ia mengurut keningnya yang masih terasa pening. Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di ruangan asing ini. Tadi pagi, Naruto mengajaknya pulang ke Namikaze Mansion, tapi karena ia merasa kurang enak badan jadi dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Dan, begitu bangun.. ia sudah terbaring di kamar mewah dengan dominan warna putih. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari sosok si pirang yang sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama dan melindunginya. Tapi hati mencelos saat onyxnya tidak mendapati orang yang dimaksud.

"hhnn.. ahh.." Sasuke mencoba bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Meski sedikit ragu, ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Ckleek

Begitu ia membuka pintu, Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lorong sepi di mansion megah itu. Kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Membuatnya sedikit khawatir tentang keberadaannya.

Dengan langkah lemah, ia berjalan menuruni tangga, meski sedikit merasa pusing, ia tidak peduli. Tujuannya hanya satu, berharap segera mendapati sosok Naruto.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan dulu Sasuke-kun," mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang, Sasukepun segera memutar tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah menyebut namanya.

"Kau.. siapa? Naru mana?.." tanya Sasuke gugup, apalagi saat pemuda berambut gelap di hadapannya mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Aku Sai, saudara angkat Naruto.. Naruto baru saja keluar, dia sedang ada urusan dengan temannya," dusta laki-laki itu.

"... lama?"

"Hn?" Sai menautkan alis mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Ma-maksudku.. apa Naruto akan segera kembali?" tanyanya, ntah kenapa ia sedikit takut pada pemuda yang berdiri 3 langkah di depannya.

"Yah.. dia bilang hanya sebentar.." Sai tersenyum dipaksakan, agar tidak membuat si Uchiha khawatir. _'..semoga..' _lanjut Sai dalam hati.

"Ayo, kau harus istirahat, kau tidak mau membuat Naruto khawatirkan?" orang itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba membujuk Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya.

"..tid-" Sasuke awalnya ingin menolak tapi karena kepala mendadak kembali sakit, iapun menerima ajakan Sai untuk kembali ke kamar. _'na-Naruto...' _desis Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disaat yang sama di waktu yang berbeda. Naruto sedang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah bar. Musik yang mengalun serta _soptlight _warna-warni menyambut kedatangannya. Mata azure Naruto bergerak untuk mencari seseorang, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat sosok yang dicarinya. Seorang gadis muda berambut pink, duduk disalah satu kursi di depan meja Bartender, ia menggenakan tanktop pink dan rok mini. Kepalanya mengangguk angguk mengikuti alunan musik. Jemarinya mengetuk-ketuk gelas wine di tangannya, sebelum meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Itu dia!" Naruto segera berjalan mendekati gadisnya. Begitu dekat dengan kekasihnya itu, ia segera mengalungkan lengan tan-nya di leher si wanita, lalu berujar, "Hai, Sakura-chan.. maaf aku telat.." gumamnya.

"Naruto.." gadis itu memutar kursinya, tersenyum pada pemuda tampan itu, dan detik berikutnya mereka berciuman. Singkat namun menuntut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kemana saja akhir-akhir ini? Jarang sekali menemuiku," jari-jari Sakura bermain di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Haha, aku sibuk mencari seseorang," balas Naruto, ia meneguk segelas tequila yang baru saja disajikan seorang Bartender padanya.

Sakura, mengelus pipi Naruto, "Naruto.."

"Hn?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak s_hopping_, bagaimana kalau kau mengantarku ke mall.." ajak Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Boleh, kau mau belanja apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto balas mengelus pipi Sakura. ".. aku akan membelikan semua yang kau mau untukmu.."

"Yai.." Sakura segera menggelayuti lengan Naruto, mencium lagi bibirnya. "Kau memang baik Naruto.."

Naruto segera bangun dari duduknya, lalu membayar minuman yang baru saja diminumnya dan pergi bersama kekasihnya. Tapi, ntah salah dengar atau apa, dia merasa, jika ada seseorang yang tengah memanggil namanya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Hampir lewat jam 10 malam saat mobil Naruto memasuki pekarangan Namikaze yang cukup luas. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakura. Ia lelah sekali, setelah mengantar kekasihnya itu berbelanja. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumah, saat hendak naik ke lantai dua, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!" pemuda itu berbalik, menoleh ke asal suara barusan.

"Ibu?" Naruto sedikit terkejut karena seluruh keluarganya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Dan, ada satu orang lagi. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Sai yang sesekali tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan, ntah kenapa Naruto makin memandang rendah Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini?" si pirang itu segera berjalan mendekati anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Duduklah dulu Naruto!" komando sang ibu. Pemuda itu menurut dan memilih duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke. Sesaat, onyx dan shappire miliknya saling bertemu. Tapi, bola mata Naruto membalas tatapan lembut Sasuke dengan dingin.

_'Naruto..' _desis Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tidak percaya pandangan lembut Naruto yang diberikan padanya saat pertama bertemu menjadi tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Naruto.. hari pertunanganmu dan Sasuke sudah diputuskan," Jiraiya langsung mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Tepat keintinya. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terhentak kaget. "Dua bulan lagi kalian akan melaksana pertunangan di Suna, sementara menunggu hari itu tiba, ayahmu sudah membeli sebuah apartemen untuk kau tinggali bersama Sasuke.." lanjut pria dewasa itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke hampir tak dapat berkata apa-apa, berita ini terlalu mengejutkan mereka. Terlebih lagi bagi Sasuke.

"Tunggu, tinggal berdua? Di ap.." belum selesai bicara, Minato memotong perkataannya.

"Apartemennya sudah siap, kalian tinggal menempatinya saja.."

"Ayah.. tu.."

"Lebih baik kalian segera tidur, ini sudah terlalu malam.." Minato terus menyela perkataan anaknya.

_'Cih.. kuso'_ umpat Naruto, ia mengepalkan jari-jari kuat, ia marah.

"Naruto.. cepat ajak Sasuke ke kamarnya, kudengar dari Sai, dia sedang tidak enak badan.." suruh Kushina.

"Saya.. sudah ti-" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, mendekati Sasuke dan mencengkal tangannya.

"Ayo!" pemuda itu menarik lengan Sasuke mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dipikiran Naruto sekarang hanya ada satu hal, lebih baik ia diam dan menurut daripada tidak mendapat jatah warisan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sesuai rencana semalam, hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke pindah ke salah satu apartemen mewah tak jauh dari pusat kota. Begitu kedua orang tuanya pulang, pria muda itu langsung pergi membanting tubuhnya tidur di atas sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Sasuke, sibuk merapikan pakaiannya, dan ditata sesuai jenis pakaian ke dalam lemari yang terletak di satu-satu kamar di apartemen itu.

"Huuh.." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega begitu tugas pertamanya selesai. Ia bergegas keluar, hendak ke dapur membuat makan siang. Tapi, ia berhenti mengayunkan kakinya saat melihat kekasihnya yang sedang tidur. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati sosok itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang sedang pulas. Jemari putihnya bergerak untuk menyibak poni pirang yang menutupi kening sampai sebatas mata Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto terbangun dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebelum menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto ketus, tangannya menangkis jemari Sasuke kasar.

"A-ada nyamuk di keningmu, jadi a-.."

"Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu, pelacur!" seperti tertusuk sebilah katana, dada Sasuke terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Naruto. Nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan, ia membeku di tempatnya.

"Kenapa masih disitu, pergi sana, menganggu saja!" bentakkan Naruto membuat pemuda 16 tahun itu terhentak.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Sasuke beranjak dari sana. Airmatanya merembes keluar tanpa aba-aba, ia meremas dada kirinya. Sakit. Hatinya begitu sakit.

_'Naruto.. kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti itu...' _kepala Sasuke mendadak terasa pening. Sekali lagi ia mengalami penghianatan, tepat saat ia perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Sasuke menghapus airmatanya, mencoba perpikir positif, _'Mungkin saja, Naruto marah karena aku menganggu tidurnya,'_ setidaknya itulah yang dicamkan dalam otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, Sasuke membuat yakisoba untuk makan malam, dengan sepenuh hati pemuda ia membuatkannya untuk Naruto. Tapi, apa yang Naruto lakukan..

"Naruto.. kau mau kemana? Makan malamnya su-.."

"Aku mau makan diluar, takut-takut kau meracuniku," begitu berkata seperti itu, Naruto bergegas menuju rak sepatu, memakainya, dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Lagi-lagi, hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

Hampir tengah malam saat Naruto tiba di apartemen. Kedaannya sedikit berantakan karena mabuk.

Ckreek

Ia segera masuk kamar, bola matanya sedikit menyipit untuk melihat siapa yang tengah bergelung di balik selimut. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Naruto yang awalnya pulang dengan hati gembira berubah dongkol. Dengan langkah geram ia mendekati ranjang itu, disibaknya selimut yang di kenakan Sasuke. Si raven terhentak karena tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto, hingga membuatnya terduduk.

"na-Naruto?..." Sasuke tergugup melihat raut kemarahan dari wajah si pirang yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Minggir, pelacur! Itu tempat tidurku.. kau tidur di bawah!" bentaknya sambil melempar bantal ke lantai tepat dipinggir ranjang. Dengan kasar, ia memaksa Sasuke turun.

"Ta-tapi.." airmatanya mulai meleleh keluar.

"BERISIK! ITU LEBIH BAIK, DARIPADA AKU MENYURUHMU TIDUR DI LUAR RUMAH!" sentak Naruto. Ia mendorong badan Sasuke sampai jatuh tersungkur. Dan, dengan segera ia menguasai tempat tidur itu. Mencoba mengacuhkan Sasuke yang sedang menangis dengan memejamkan mata dan menyembunyikan badannya dengan bedcover.

"uh..ukh.." Sasuke menatap nanar punggung Naruto, dan melenggang keluar meninggalkan kamar itu.

Disinilah ia sekarang, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya ia menangis. Hatinya sakit, satu lagi kepingan hatinya hancur.

"hiks.. uh.. hiks.." ia terus menangis, meratapi sikap kasar Naruto hingga pagi menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Naruto muncul dan mencengkal tangannya kasar, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"ugh.." Sasuke meringis ke sakitan saat Naruto menghempaskannya kasar ke atas kasar. "Naruto.. mau ap- hmmp.." belum selesai bicar Naruto menguci bibirnya. Melumat bibir merahnya dengan kasar.

"mmph.. ennh..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan, saat bibir Naruto mengulum kulit kenyalnya dengan liar, menggigitnya hingga berdarah saat Sasuke tak juga membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidahnya masuk.

"ennh.. nngh.." sudut mata Sasuke mulai basah oleh airmata ketika lidah Naruto mengulum dan menggigit lidahnya. Cukup lama lidah keduanya berpangutan, Naruto tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen, ia terus menyerang bibir Sasuke dengan buas.

"aah.. haa.. agh!" Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah tiba-tiba terhenyak saat Naruto mengigit perpotongan lehernya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya, membuat leher itu kini dipenuhi oleh kissmark karyanya.

"..henti.. ahh.. hentikan Narruto.. khh.." Sasuke berusaha mendorong pundak Naruto yang kini masih sibuk menghias perpotongan lehernya dengan kedua tangan yang tidak henti-hentinya menekan dan memilin puting Sasuke. "aah.. Rutto.. hnngh.." Sasuke melenguh saat Naruto menghisap putingnya, mengulumnya dengan buas. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas menekan tonjolan dada Sasuke yang bebas.

"..ruto.. Naruto.. hentik-.."

PLAK

Rasa nyeri terasa di pipi kanan Sasuke saat Naruto menamparnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipi putihnya. Lagi-lagi, Sasuike tidak dapat membendung airmatanya yang makin mengalir deras.

"..kau itu pelacurkan? Dan kau tau apa tugas utama pelacur? Melayani pelanggannya.." Naruto mencengkram pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya. Sambil berusaha menyenyahkan pakaian Sasuke dan membuangnya sembarangan. Hingga kini keduanya sama-sama polos. Tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"kumohonn.. jangan.. ja- AAARGH.. haaah.." Sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat Naruto menghisap kesejatiannya dan memasukan tiga jarinya sekaligus dalam liangnya. "hh.. haa.. aahh..." Sasuke menggeliat liar, ketika sakit dan nikmat menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Naruto menjilat milik Sasuke yang mulai basah oleh saliva dan pre-cum, ia terus memaju mundurkan benda Sasuke di dalam rongga mulutnya, sesekali ia menggigit ujung kejatanan Sasuke.

"ahh.. Naru-Narutto.." Sasuke melengkungkan badannya dan mengejang hebat saat ia menyemprotkan cairannya dalam mulut Naruto yang dengan senang hati menelan habis cairan itu.

"aah..haa... kkhh... mmph..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah saat tugas jari Naruto yang sedaritadi membuat gerakan zig-zag digantikan oleh benda Naruto yang lebih besar dan mulai mengeras.

"sshhh... semmpitt.. sekalii..." Naruto mendesis, ia berusaha keras memasukan kejatannanya dalam lubang sempit itu. Tidak peduli pada cairan merah kental yang mulai keluar dari sana.

"ennghh.. sakitt Naruto.." Sasuke meremas sprei di bawahnya sambil terus menangis, ia merintih saat Naruto mulai memajukan pinggulnya. Menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga miliknya tertancap sempurna dalam liang Sasuke.

"nnng..ahh.. AARRGH!.." Sasuke menjerit tertahan, saat benda Naruto yang sedaritadi bergerak dalam rectumnya menyetuh dinding kenikmatannya. Membuat kepala Sasuke pening dan pandangannya memburam saat jutaan kunang-kunang seakan menari di matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hnn.. singkirkan.. Ruto.. akh.. kumohonn.." jemari Sasuke menggapai-gapai ke bawah, berusaha menyingkar telunjuk Naruto yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"Tidak, my whore.. aku ingin.. kita bersama.." Naruto makin mempercepat gerakkannya. Sementara Sasuke terus mengerang menahan gejolak yang sudah tidak dapat dibendungnya.

"Narutto.. ahh.. aku... mohonn.." Sasuke ambruk ke atas ranjang karena kedua sikunya mulai melemas. Hanya bergantung pada tangan Naruto yang menopang pinggulnya.

"hmm.. akh.. hoo... Naru!Naru!Na.. sssh.." Sasuke meliukkan tubuhnya karena Naruto tak juga melepaskan jalan keluarnya. "..aku.. enngh.. su-dah.. aah.." Sasuke mengerang, diantara isaknya. Tapi meski begitu Naruto tidak peduli, ia terus menyodokkan miliknya berulang kali tepat di titik kenikmatannya. Tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia terus menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti.

"uuh.. Narru.. kumohhon..." merasa akan mencapai klimaks Narutopun menarik jari telunjuknya yang sedaritadi menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"AAAKH.. Naru-NARUTOOO!..." Sasuke menjerit dan mengejang kuat saat ia mencapai klimaks. Dan kembali ambruk ke atas king size beberapa saat kemudian. "Naruto..." desisnya lemah, sebelum pandanganya yang awalnya putih menjadi gelap.

"Ugh.. Sasuke.." Narutopun menyemprotkan cairannya dalam tubuh Sasuke. Ia lebih dulu menarik kejantanannya sebelum ambruk di samping Sasuke.

Naruto meringis puas, "haha.. pantas saja pelangganmu banyak.." ucap Naruto disela deru nafasnya. "..kau memang luar biasa.." karena tidak ada tanggapan, iapun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk melihat Sasuke. Ia menyingkarkan poni Sasuke yang lengket karena keringat untuk melihat wajah si raven.

"Hn?" alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat ada bulir airmata di sudut matanya yang sembab. Senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya mendadak pudar, digantikan oleh tatapan benci. Bukan raut prihatin.

"Dasar pelacur! Enak sekali kau tidur setelah bercinta? Tidak akan kubiarkan," Naruto segera bangkit dan duduk, ia mengubah posisi Sasuke menjadi terlentang, lalu menggendongnya ala bridal turun dari atas king sizenya.

BRAK

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Begitu masuk ke dalam, ia segera mendudukkan tubuh ringkih Sasuke atas lantai keramik yang dingin dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Cepat-cepat ia memutar kenop shower, hingga tetes demi tetes air dingin itu jatuh membasahi tubuh polos Sasuke yang teronggok lemah di atas lantai.

"ennh?..." Naruto menyeringai melihat Sasuke mulai tersadar.

"Cepat bangun!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, kasar.

Pemuda raven itu mendongak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"Naruto.." desisnya.

"Aku lapar, cepat buatkan aku sarapan!" suruhnya.

"Aku lelah.. Naru.. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja.." pinta Sasuke lemah.

"Ck, kau tuli ya? Aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku lapar, aku ingin kau membuatkanku sarapan!" Naruto meremas kedua pundak Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Andai air shower itu sudah berhenti mengucur, pasti saat ini Naruto dapat melihat bulir-bulir air mata Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tertatih keluar dari kamar mandi, bahunya bergunjang saat ia terisak. Kepalanya dan daerah selangkangannya terasa sakit, meski tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan luka hatinya.

"Siapa suruh kau memakai baju.." Sasuke yang akan mengambil kembali pakaiannya langsung menoleh dan menatap nanar pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri mengawasinya. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu telanjang, karena aku dapat bisa melihat kissmark hasil karyaku.." lanjutnya.

"hiks.. ta-tapi Naru?.."

"Kau ingin aku menamparmu, HAH? SUDAH, TIDAK USAH PAKAI BAJU, DAN CEPAT BUATKAN AKU SARAPAN!" sentak Naruto.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke yang fisiknya sedang tidak fit itu menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto tanpa memakai pakaian, hanya celemek hitam saja yang menutupi tubuh bagian depannya. Ia sesekali harus berpegangan pada meja atau dinding dapur saat rasa pening menyergapinya, sebisa mungkin ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk manis di kursi meja makan, terus menyeringai melihat tiap gerakan Sasuke juga bekas kemerahan di leher, punggung dan dada si pemuda. Meski ia tau jika Sasuke beberapa kali hampir jatuh, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya, karena baginya pemandangan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, saat sedang asyik melihat komolekkan tubuh Sasuke, tiba-tiba Hpnya berdering. Buru-buru ia mencari handphonenya untuk mengangkat telfon, yang ternyata dari Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yup, satu jam lagi aku datang.. bye Saku.."

PRAANG

Naruto langsung terjingkat kaget mendengar benda pecah yang berasal dari arah dapur. Buru-buru ia mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Sakura, dan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pelacur?" azure miliknya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok sambil membersihkan pecahan piring yang baru saja membentur lantai.

"Ma-maaf.. aku tidak sengaja.." Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil benda itu dan memasukannya dalam kantong sampah, tidak peduli jika beberapa jarinya tergores dan menegeluarkan darah. Ia tidak ingin Naruto memukulnya hanya karena kesalahan kecil seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto menatap jijik pada sikap ketakutan Sasuke.

"Begitu aku selesai mandi, semua harus siap!" titah Naruto sebelum meniggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan menu makan paginya, tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang mungkin juga sedang lapar. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, ia sempat menatap Sasuke yang sedang meremas helai rambutnya yang terasa sakit sambil menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bersandar di dinding dapur. Nafasnya mendru, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, kuncinya aku bawa, dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur.." itulah kata yang Naruto ucapkan saat ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Karena tidak ada respon dan sedaritadi si raven hanya menunduk, iapun segera mengangkat dagu Sasuke untuk mempertemukan bola mata mereka masing-masing.

"Kau paham pelacur?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah, mencoba meyakinkan Naruto dengan balik menatap shappire si pemuda, dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus.

"Baguslah.." Narutopun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLAAM

Bersamaan dengan bunyi debam dari arah pintu depan, tubuh Sasuke perlahan merosot ke bawah, dan jatuh tersungkur, tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi memar.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Author *nyanyi-nyanyi gaje*: Ini hidup, Sasuke si kupu-kupu malam.. berkerja bertaruh seluruh jiwa raga...

Sasuke *nyiapin chidori*: Rasakan ini...

Author *langsung kabur*: Review ya...


	5. Chapter 5

**You For Me...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei..**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Warning: Lime, Lemon, OOC, AU, abal, TYPO, gaje-ness, dll. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

'...' mine

"..." talk

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

Mobil sport orange itu baru saja 15 menit menyongsong jalanan kota Konoha. Meski ini adalah hari senin, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemacetan, seperti di kota-kota besar lainnya. Karena bagi penduduk disana, berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda merupakan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan daripada harus mengendarai mobil pribadi. Dan yang paling penting adalah untuk mengurangi dampak pemanasan global. Tapi, bagi sang Namikaze muda bernama Naruto, jalan kaki atau naik sepeda hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang rendahan. Karena sebagai calon pewaris Namikaze corp, tidak mungkin ia akan pergi kemana-mana naik sepeda atau berjalan kaki. Itu sangat memalukan, menurutnya.

Mobil mewah khas remaja itu berhenti di depan salah satu University ternama di wilayah itu. Ia memasuk ke tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda muncul menyambutnya dan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Pagi, Naruto.." gadis itu tersenyum centil pada pemuda maniak ramen dan orange itu.

"Pagi Sakura-chan.." Naruto membelai mahkota pink milih kekasihnya, sebelum mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kampus.

"Naruto.."

"Hn.."

"Kau tau 'kan, mobilku kemarin masuk bengkel.." Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu?"

"Kata montirnya, banyak bagian yang harus diperbaiki, jadi selama dua minggu ini aku harus repot-repot mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya taxy.." gadis bermata emerald itu mulai melancarkan 'jurus-jurus'nya.

"Oh.. kasian sekali pacarku ini. Ya sudah, nanti siang, aku antar kau ke sorum untuk membeli mobil untukmu.." tanpa beban Naruto berucap seperti itu. Membuat gadis matrealisme itu makin kegirangan.

"Tapi Naru.. harga mobil itu tidak murah.. apa kau yakin?" Sakura pura-pura enggan menerima kebaikan Naruto, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah bersorak riang karena Naruto mau menuruti keinginannya.

Naruto tersenyum pada gadis yang sedaritadi bergelayut di lengannya, "Tentu saja.. apapun akan kuberikan untukmu Sakura-chan.." ujarnya.

"Makasih Naruto..." gadis itu meloncat kegirangan, lalu mengecup pipi tan Naruto sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Kau tau Naruto, bukankah cinta memang benar-benar buta. Membutakanmu bahwa gadis itu hanya ingin menjebakmu, membuatmu jatuh terperosok ke jurang yang tidak ingin disebut namanya. Terus memerasmu dengan mulut manisnya yang seakan menghipnotismu. Dan saat kau bangun dari pengaruh hipnotisnya, dan sinar terang kembali memberi cahaya, kau akan sadar jika kau hanya dipermainkan olehnya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Matahari sudah bersinar terik di atas kepala saat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu memasuki parkiran di kawasan apartemen mewah tempat tinggalnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol panah atas menuju lantai lima, mahasiswa teknologi itu bersandar menunggu kotak lift membawanya naik ke lantai yang dituju.

Ckleek

Pintu apartemen nomor 701 itu terbuka, sesaat setelah tangan tannya memutar hendle pintu. Sepi. Itulah suasana yang ia dapati saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu.

"My whore... kau dimana?" raungnya, mencoba menemukan sosok yang dia panggil.

Ketika si blonde tak menemukan Sasuke di kamar tidur ataupun kamar mandi, ia segera mengayunkan kakinya menuju pantry. Dan benar saja, sosok itu ternyata sedang berada diatas lantai dengan posisi terkelungkup, masih tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto berjalan mendekati pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar membuat bocah itu sadar. "Bangun pelacur, woy.. bangun!" ia terus mengguncang-gunjangkan bahu Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Tsk.." setelah berdecih seperti itu, Naruto segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Lalu dengan kedua lengannya yang sedikit berotot, ia menggendong Sasuke, membawanya pergi dari dapur, lalu mendudukkannya di atas sofa.

Naruto tersenyum iblis melihat tubuh polos Sasuke dihiasi oleh bekas kemerahan buatannya. Ia puas sudah menandai pemuda 3tahun dibawahnya itu bahwa ia adalah miliknya yang sah. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk memutar dagu Sasuke, mengangkatnya sedikit. Ia mencondongkan punggungnya, dan menyerang bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman liar khasnya.

"nnnh.." merasa sesak, Sasuke perlahan membuka mata. Bola mata obisidiannya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang membelenggu bibirnya ciuman basah. Melihat pemuda itu bangun, Naruto makin menyeringai, dan memperdalam invasinya.

"hmmph... enngh..." Sasuke mengerang saat gigi Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengulumnya kasar. "kkhh.. aah... ahh.." Sasuke menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Naruto mengakhiri pagutan bibir mereka.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kini Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan terlebih dahulu mengenyahkan celana jeansnya. Ia berdiri mengangkang diantara paha Sasuke. Menyodorkan kejantannya tepat di wajah Uchiha bungsu yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kulum.. Sasuke, seperti yang kulakukan padamu!" Sasuke menelan ludah. Wajahnya merona saat disodori buah zakar Naruto yang berdiri tegak menantang dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke mulai memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"sshh.. bagus Sass..suke.." Naruto mendesis keasyikkan saat lidah Sasuke menjilat dan mengulum miliknya yang mulai basah oleh saliva. Ia meremas helai hitam sang Uchiha begitu gigi Sasuke menggigit ujung kejatanannya.

"hmmp.. ekhh.." Sasuke tersendak saat Naruto mendorong kepalanya, untuk memperdalam kuluman. Ia melepas kejantannan Naruto sejenak sebelum kembali melahapnya seperti es bon-bon.

"Baguss.. my.. whorre.." si pirang Naruto memejamkan mata. Menikmati tiap permainan lidah Sasuke yang cekatan, memanja kesejatiannya.

"Hh.. akhh..." Naruto berjengit sesaat setelah menyemprotkan spermanya dalam rongga Sasuke yang kini sedang terbatuk karena tersendak cairan kental berasa aneh itu. Meski begitu tanpa ragu ia menelan habis cairan milik Naruto.

"Hehe.. kau hebat juga, my whore..." Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke kini merapikan poninya yang lengket. Memilin-milinnya sambil mengamati wajah merona Sasuke.

"naru..." desah Sasuke saat lidah Naruto kini menjilati adam applenya, makin turun sampai ke perpotongan lehernya. Pemuda maniak ramen itu terus membuat kissmark di leher dan dada Sasuke, membuat si raven mengatupkan bibirnya menahan erangan yang keluar. Ia remas rambut Naruto, menyelipkan jari-jarinya disana.

"Kau memang gampang sekali terasang ya?" goda Naruto sambil mengigit puting Sasuke. Menekannya dengan menggunakan lidahnya.

"hhnn.. Rutto.. emmh.." desah Sasuke sambil melesakkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Merasa Sasuke akan mencapai puncaknya, Naruto menghentikan permainan dan langsung mendapatkan death glare gratis dari Sasuke. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya jika ia takut pada Sasuke.

"Tempat ini sempit, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar, my Whore?" Naruto menghapus peluh di pelipis Sasuke. Anggukan kecil si raven mampu membuat sang Namikaze tersenyum rubah.

Dan kini, suhu kamar berukuran 7 X 6 itu mendadak naik. Karena ulah dua orang yang tengah 'memanja' dan di'manja'. Walau permainan Naruto terlalu liar hingga membuat Sasuke kesakitan, toh ia tetap menikmatinya. Menyatukan saliva, peluh, dan diri mereka, menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh. Meniti tangga surgawi bersama, dan mencapai kenikmatannya dengan saling meneriakkan nama masing-masing.

Melewati malam dengan saling bergelung dan membagi kehangatan, terus ber'pelukan' hingga keduanya lemas...

**._._. X ._._.**

Iris biru Naruto terbuka saat sinar matahari menyorot wajahnya, ia mengucek matanya hanya untuk menormalkan penglihatannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan saat itulah ia sadar, ia sedang tidur di atas sesesorang.

"Sasuke?.." desisnya melihat bocah di bawahnya itu terjaga. "..kau sudah bangun? Luar biasa.." Naruto menggulingkan badannya ke samping Sasuke, dan saat wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centi, barulah Naruto sadar, jika terdapat lingkar hitam khas mata panda di mata sembabnya yang memerah.

"Kau, tidak tidur?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Dan hanya dibalas oleh gelengan lemah Sasuke, dan setitik airmata yang meluncur lembut melewati pelipisnya.

Naruto mendelik tidak percaya, kemarin sejak siang ia sudah bermain sex dengannya, dan baru berakhir hampir subuh tadi, seharusnya...

Naruto bangkit dan duduk, "Kau tidak lelah ya? Bodoh.." mata birunya mengamati sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

"Entahlah.." jawab bocah 16 tahun itu dengan nada parau dan terdengar seperti bisikan. "..aku, tidak tau.." onyxnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Heh, kalau begitu cepat buatkan sarapan, aku mau mandi dulu.." Naruto beranjak dari sana, merangkak ke tepi ranjang. Mengambil pakaian bersih dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dengan lirih ia berusaha duduk, tubuh bagian bawahnya seakan mati rasa, tenaganya seakan tak bersisa. Lelah. Terlebih lagi di dadanya, terasa sakit dan begitu menyesakkan. Melakukan sex tanpa cinta dan hanya mengandalkan nafus memang sering ia lakukan dengan orang-orang lain, tapi saat dengan Naruto, kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan, apakah ia benar-benar tertarik pada Namikaze muda itu. Oh, kalau ia memang mulai jatuh hati padanya, berarti memang benar, jika cinta itu buta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke.. apa sarapanku su-"ucapan Naruto mengambang di udara begitu melihat sepotong sandwich tersaji di atas meja makan berbentuk segi empat, bersama segelas jus jeruk favoritnya, dan secangkir teh. Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi terlungkup di atas meja. Sesekali bahunya sedikit terguncang efek dari sesenggukan, dan Naruto tau siapa yang telah membuatnya menangis, bahkan dalam tidurnya.

Ntah angin apa yang membuat Naruto berbaik hati untuk memindahkan Sasuke dan menidurkannya ke dalam kamar, yang sudah berganti sprei. Naruto menarik bedcover dan menyelimuti Sasuke sebatas leher.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipinya agak bengkak dan menimbulkan bekas ungu kebiruan. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, seakan beban dalam dirinya ikut keluar bersama karbondioksida yang ia hembuskan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tiba-tiba pintu depan diketuk dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat Naruto yang sedang mengamati wajah Sasuke, agak terkejut.

_'Cih.. siapa sih bertamu pagi-pagi begini..'_ umpatnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Iya, tunggu sebentar..." teriak Naruto, menahan diri agar tidak emosi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ckleek

"Anda tuan Namikaze Naruto?.." tanya salah satu dari dua orang lelaki berjas.

Naruto memandang rendah pada kedua tamu tak diundang itu, "Ya, kalian siapa, ada perlu apa?".

"Kami suruhan bank, kami kesini untuk menyita apartemen ini, harap anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini beserta isinya," ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil menunjukan selembar surat.

"Tunggu, aku baru saja dua hari menempatinya, ta-"

"Kami harap sore nanti anda sudah meninggalkan tempat ini, atau kami akan mengusir paksa anda. Permisi.." kedua orang itupun berlalu meninggalkan si blonde yang masih mematung tidak percaya.

"Se..sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto ntah pada siapa.

Baru saja ia hendak menutup pintu, seseorang berseru memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!"

"Sai.." bisiknya setelah melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto, ada yang harus aku sampaikan.." kata Sai diantara deru nafasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV...**

"Kau berguraukan?" itulah kata yang terlontar dari bibirku sesaat setelah Sai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku serius Naruto, Namikaze corp, bangkrut..." sekali-lagi, aku membatu mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapanku ini. Namikaze Corp bangkrut? Apa yang terjadi? Sulit dipercaya.

"Namikaze mansion beserta isinya sudah menjadi milik bank, mobil dan tabungan yang ada sudah habis untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Namikaze.." terang Sai.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kemarin Namikaze corp baik-baik saja, lalu, kenapa sekarang.."

"Seminggu yang lalu, Namikaze bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Akatsuki yang ingin membuka cabang di Konoha, tapi karena kalah saham, dan salah strategi, Akatsuki berhasil membodohi kita dan dengan mudah membuat perusahaan kita hancur.." aku hampir dibuat menganga karena ucapan pemuda bermata hitam itu. Ayahku yang seperti itu dapat dibodohi oleh perusahaan lain, aku tidak menyangka.

"Ja-jadi.. benar kalau tempat ini disita?" kulihat Sai hanya mengangguk. "Semuanya?".

"Yah, semuanya... dan itupun, hanya mampu menutupi separuh hutang kita pada bank.."

"Gila! Ini tidak mungkin Sai.." aku mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Aku miskin, aku..

"Ayah, ibu dan yang lain akan pindah ke Suna, mencoba peruntungan disana. Aku juga akan pindah ke Konoha barat untuk tinggal di rumah temanku, dia bilang akan membantuku mencari kerja, dan biaya kuliah disana juga lebih ringan.." kutatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau.. ibu bilang kau harus melanjutkan kuliahmu, mereka bergantung padamu Naruto, sesulit apapun mereka akan berusaha mencarikan biaya kuliah untukmu, mengenai tempat tinggal..." Sai berhenti sejenak, memberi jeda atas ucapannya. "Kau bisa tinggal di rumah susun, tak jauh dari kampusmu.. jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya transportasi la-"

PRAAANG

Aku yang emosi langsung saja membanting vas kaca di depanku hingga membentur tembok.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUP MISKIN SAI, AKU TIDAK MAU!" aku menjambaki rambutku, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Tenanglah Naruto, ini bukan akhir dunia.." Sai mencoba menyentuh pundakku, dan langsung kutangkis.

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku miskin, jika seperti ini Sakura-chan akan menjahuiku.. Teman-teman yang lain juga pasti akan menyingkirkanku.." aku meraung sambil terus membuang apa saja yang tertangkap oleh mataku.

"Aku tau ini sulit, tapi kau harus bisa Naruto, hidupmu tidak bergantung pada uang..." Sai mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Tidak.. teman, pacar, semuanya yang sudah kumiliki, tak akan bisa kudapatkan jika tanpa uang.. mereka pasti akan menjahuiku.." ucapku dengan nada parau.

"Masih ada aku, keluargamu, kami akan terus disampingmu.. bersama kita akan bangkit Naruto.." Sai menepuk pundakku. "Dan.. masih ada Sasuke, bersamamu...".

Aku terhenyak begitu mendengar nama pemuda itu. Sasuke.. pelacur yang aku beli dari seorang mucikari adalah satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki saat ini.

"Tapi.. tanpa uang aku.."

"Uang tidak dapat memberimu kebahagian, tapi cinta Naruto. Sasuke, aku yakin dia akan tulus dan selalu disampingmu, apapun yang terjadi..."

Begitu sai mengakhiri ucapannya, aku jatuh terduduk diatas lantai, mendadak seluruh tenagaku hilang. Aku merunduk, meratapi roda kehidupanku yang kini berada di bawah. Aku menangis.

**Naruto POV END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, duduk termenung dipinggiran cendela dengan tatapan hampa. Bola mata yang indah itu nampak mati, seakan kehilangan cahayanya. Beberapa hari setelah pindah ke rumah susun sederhana, inilah yang selalu ia lakukan. Duduk, dan berdiam diri. Terpuruk dalam jurang keputusasaan.

Ckreek

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, seorang pemuda berkulit putih bersih menyembul masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Nampan berisi makanan ia bawa dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh.

"Naruto.. makan dulu ya.. dari kemarin kau belum makan apapun.." Uchiha Sasuke, nama si pemuda, menaruh makannya ke atas lemari kecil sebelum mendekati pemuda blonde itu.

"Naru.." ia berujar lirih, berusaha menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya. Dielusnya, pundak Naruto yang seakan tak bergeming akan kehadirannya. "Naru kau harus makan, aku belikan ramen kesu-.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri.." tukas Naruto dengan suara serak khasnya.

"Tapi.."

"Kau dengarkan?..."

Sasuke menghela nafas, menghadapi perlakuan Naruto yang seperti itu hampir membuatnya stres. Sejak hari dimana keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan, lelaki 19 tahun itu menjadi pendiam. Sasuke mengepalkan jemarinya, geram pada sikap Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia berjalan mendekati si pirang dan berdiri di depannya. Menghalangi mata biru Naruto yang sedang menatap apapun di luar sana.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika iris azure Naruto melihat ke arahnya, "Naruto, aku tau ini terlalu sulit bagimu, tapi masih ada aku, kita lewati semua ini bersama," tangan halusnya membingkai pipi tan Naruto. "...sesulit apapun itu,".

Pupil Naruto mengecil saat Sasuke mengunci bibirnya, seakan ciuman itu dapat menunjukkan jika perkataan si raven sungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hmmp..." Sasuke mengerang saat Naruto menahan pundaknya agar tidak segera mengakhiri pagutan bibir mereka. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

Grepp

Syuut

Lengan Naruto kini sedang mendekap erat pinggang Sasuke yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara Sasuke, sibuk membenamkan wajahnya diceruk perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto, menciumi pelipis dan cuping telinga Naruto yang juga sibuk menggerakkan jemari dibalik kaos si raven.

"Kau janji?" tanya Naruto, melanjutkan berbincangan tadi.

"Yup.. aku janji.." desah Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke tau, Naruto tersenyum lega setelah mendengar ikrarnya. Naruto tau Sasuke tidak akan membohonginya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dengan teganya mengkhianati kepercayaan Sasuke.

_'Terima kasih Sasuke...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, dilain tempat.. Nampak seorang lelaki orange, berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke ruangan Bosnya. Di tangannya terselip selembar map yang ntah berisi apa.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!"

Mendengar perintah dari sang bos di dalam, lelaki itu pun bergegas masuk.

"Selamat siang Tuan.." sapanya berbasa-basi.

Lelaki muda berjas yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melihat ke arah laki-laki berambut orange tersebut, "Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dari informasi yang kami dapat, 'dia' berada di Konoha Tuan.." lelaki itu mendekati si Tuan dan memberikan map merah ditangannya untuk dilihat oleh sang Bos.

Beberapa saat setelah mengamati data-data seseorang yang tertulis dalam kertas putih yang sedaritadi ia pegang, lelaki muda itu tersenyum licik, "Kerja bagus..." katanya. Nampak raut kelegaan terpancar dari bawahannya.

"Besok, aku ingin kau mengantarku kesana..." ujarnya lagi. Dan anggukan pria yang juga bermata orange itu membuatnya kembali menyeringai.

_'Akhirnya.. aku menemukanmu Sayangku...'_ desisnya dalam hati.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

**REVIEW OKE…**


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya, chapie ini update juga, pasti sudah penasaran ya? *sok tau*. Oke, sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review fic abal ini *bungkuk-bungkuk* dan maaf karena belum bisa bales reviewnya... Yosha.. cukup deh basa-basinya, langsung baca dan review ya..

**._._. X ._._. **

**You For Me.. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

** Pair: Naruto X Sasuke**

** Warn: Hard yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, dll**

** Don't like, Don't read**

**. ._._. X ._._.**

"Nghk.. Nnggh.." Sasuke meremas pinggiran meja yang menopang badannya dengan kuat. Rasa ngilu menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya saat Naruto sedang berusaha menanamkan kesejatiannya dalam lubang miliknya.

"Tahhann.. Sass.." tangan tan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sasuke yang hanya memakai baju atasan, sama sepertinya. Ia masih sibuk menggerakkannya di liang Sasuke.

"Nggh.. mmph..." Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya begitu miliknya tertanam seutuhnya di lubang Sasuke. Naik-turun serta sedikit gerakan maju mundur. Menikmati gerakan-gerakan di dalam tubuhnya, Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia mendesah keasyikan Ditambah lagi, pijatan lembut Naruto pada miliknya, membuat Sasuke makin lupa diri.

"Hokh.. akh!" tubuh Sasuke menegang, ia menyempotkan cairannya di tangan Naruto. Disusul Naruto, tak lama kemudian. Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang, kelelahan usai ejakulasi. Tapi Naruto yang baru saja mengeluarkan kesejatiannya, dengan cekatan menopang punggung Sasuke.

"Sudah lelah?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah di atas meja makan. Ia menurunkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Tapi, belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Naruto sudah mengunci bibir Sasuke. Menciumnya dengan lembut kali ini. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Sasuke, bergumul dan bergulat di dalamnya.

"ennm.. mmph..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat lelaki yang sedang berada di atasnya menggigit lidahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**  
**Sebuah saliva tercipta saat keduanya mengakhiri pagutan bibir mereka. Sasuke buru-buru memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sementara Naruto masih mengecupi hidung mbangirnya. Sebelum kembali berpagutan.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sasuke sedang bergelung dalam dekapan Naruto saat itu. Kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang si blonde. Matanya terpejam. Ia menikmati tidurnya dengan menghirup aroma lemon Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih terjaga hanya dapat mengelus-elus rambut bagian belakang Sasuke, mencegah pemuda 16 tahun itu terbangun. Terkadang ia mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh sempurna itu. Aroma yang ntah mengapa membuatnya jatuh hati akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ada satu yang janggal. Bola mata birunya menerawang jauh. Memori akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu berputar lagi dalam ingatannya.

**Flashback... **

"Maaf, Naruto aku tidak dapat terus bersamamu?" saat itu Sakura memandang wajah orang di depannya tanpa ekpresi atau raut penuh sesal. Ia mengucap kata itu singkat, seakan tanpa beban. "Kau.. sudah tidak bisa menyenangkanku.."

Mengetahui apa yang dimaksud menyenangkan oleh Sakura, Naruto membelalakan matanya dan berkata, "Kenapa kau setega itu Sakura-chan? Apa kau sudah lupa? Berapa banyak uang yang sudah aku keluarkan untuk kebutuhanmu? Kau anggap apa semua itu?" Naruto meremas pundak Sakura kencang, membuat gadis bermata emarld itu agak meringis kesakitan.

"Oke, aku hargai itu. Tapi sekarang, lihat dirimu Naruto? Kau sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi, kau sudah misk-"

PLAAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura. Membuat pipi gadis itu memerah dalam waktu singkat.

Naruto menoleh ke samping, pupilnya mengencil ketika melihat siapa pelaku penamparan itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, dialah yang menampar Sakura.

"Dasar wanita murahan, tidak tau diri, matrealisme! Jadi itu caramu memperlakuan orang yang sudah baik padamu? Membuang dan menginjak seperti sampah, dasar tidak tau diri," bentak Sasuke. Ia mendidih melihat ketulusan Naruto yang diberikan gadis itu dibalas dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa Sasuke bisa berada diantara mereka. Karena saat Naruto bertemu Sakura, ia bermaksud membeli beberapa kebutuhan kuliah dengan Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Apa-apa'an kau?" Sakura balas membentak. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada semua pejalan kaki yang mulai tertarik untuk melihat percekcokan itu.

"Kau yang kenapa? Dasar tidak tau diri?"

"Heh tidak tau diri, katamu? Memangnya selama ini, kau punya hak apa sehingga mencampuri urusan Naruto, hah? Setauku, kau itu hanya gigolo yang suka tidur dengan om-om gay," sembur Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Membuat kuping Sasuke memerah. "Kau tau kenapa Naruto memungutmu? Karena ia hanya ingin menjadikamu sex-.."

PLAAK

Sakura berjengit, sakit kembali menjalari pipinya. Satu lagi tamparan keras mengenai wajahnya. Gadis itu melotot tajam ke arah Naruto, orang yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Jika kau menganggap Sasuke seperti 'itu'? Lalu, kau anggap apa dirimu? Nona pelacur? Asal kau tau, hargamu lebih rendah dari Sasuke, dan kau.. lebih menjijikan daripada perempuan-perempuan jalang yang kukenal.. Cuih," Naruto meludah tepat di kaki Sakura begitu selesai berujar begitu. Dan detik berikutnya, ia menggamit lengan Sasuke, membawa pemuda yang masih mematung itu jauh dari kermuman orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Jangan dengarkan gadis itu Sasuke," Naruto mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda raven terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak peduli padanya," jawabnya. Walaupun, apa yang ada dalam hatinya sangat bertolak belakang.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, lalu diputarnya badan Sasuke agar menghadap kepadanya, "Makasih, sudah membelaku tadi. Aku memang bodoh karena sudah menyukai wanita macam itu," Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke terhenyak, saat merasa kaos bagian pundaknya basah. Saat itulah ia sadar jika, Naruto menangis.

"Cinta itu kejam ya?" desis Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, mengusap punggung lelaki itu lembut.

"Kita sudah sungguh-sungguh mencintai seseorang, tapi malah dibalas 'seperti' ini. menyakitkan.." bisik Sasuke. "Tapi aku yakin, kita pasti akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia."

"Dan akhir yang bahagia itu akan terwujut jika kau tetap bersamaku?" Naruto melepas pelukannya hanya untuk menatap wajah terkejut Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap sisa air mata Naruto. Lalu ia menarik kepala kuning lelaki itu, dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Aku juga sama, Naruto," desah Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut. Membuat perasaan hancur dan sedih Naruto memudar seketika. Digantikan oleh perasaan tenang dan lega.

**Flashback End.. **

Naruto kembali mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke, lalu ia berbisik, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

**._._. X ._._.**

"Ohayou Sasuke.." Naruto merengkuh tubuh hangat Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ohayou," balas si raven singkat.

"Kau harum sekali, aku suka baumu.." hidung Naruto kini mengendus tengkuk dan perpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke. Memenuhi pikirannya dengan aroma mint khas sang Uchiha muda.

"mmnn... jangan Narru! Aku 'kan baru mandi, lagipula.. nnmh.. kau juga harruss ke kampus 'kan?.." susah payah Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Karena Naruto sedang sibuk membuat kissmark di daerah sensitifnya.

Tidak di dengar, Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Narru.."

"Oke-oke, ya sudah. Aku berangkat dulu," setelah mengacak rambut Sasuke, ia berjalan keluar menuju kampus. Dan Sasuke, juga bersiap menuju kafe tempatnya kerja.

**._._. X ._._. **

Tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Naruto jika ia hanya berdiri saja di depan kave favoritnya tanpa berniat untuk masuk. Yah, tentu saja begitu. Karena kini Naruto bukan orang kaya yang dapat seenaknya keluar masuk kave hanya untuk membeli salad atau sekedar jus jeruk, karena kehidupannya sudah berubah 180 derajat.

"Naruto!" seorang pemuda berambut raven berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke yang kini menjadi waiter di kave itu mendekati. "Maaf, tadi kave sedang ramai. Kau pasti sudah menungguku lama," mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia menatap penuh sesal pada sang Namikaze.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga belum terlalu lama," Naruto mengacak-acak helai midnight blue milik Sasuke yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Ayo," digenggamnya jemari Sasuke yang dingin, mengajak melangkah meninggalkan tempat parkir kave itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang seakan mengalir lewat jari-jari yang tengah mengenggam erat jemarinya.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang membantu Sasuke mencuci piring, sesekali keduanya bercanda. Atau saling melempar ejekan yang paling-paling membuat perkelahian mereka berakhir di kamar. Dan ujung-ujungnya, membuat si Uchiha kesulitan berjalan keesokan harinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk malam ini. Karena, Naruto sedang sibuk memijit punggung Sasuke. Terlalu lama perdiri membuat pundak dan pinggangnya terasa sakit.

"Aduh, jangan keras-keras Naruto."

"Eh, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Naruto kembali memijat pundak Sasuke, tapi yang ini lebih lembut.

.

.

.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya. Sang Uchiha membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk Naruto, menyamankan diri dengan bau lelaki itu.

"Maaf Sasuke, gara-gara aku, kau harus repot-repot bekerja," ucap Naruto, lirih. Tersirat penyesalan dalam nada bicaranya. Sasuke menggeleng,

"Tidak apa kok, aku senang melakukannya," jawab si raven, sedikit mendesis karena tangan dingin Naruto sedang membelai punggungnya.

"Apa, aku berhenti kuliah saja ya?" Mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan diri, ditatapnya wajah si pirang dan berujar, "Kau itu bicara apa sih? Apa kau lupa, ayah dan ibumu kan, sangat mengharapkanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dibingkainya pipi halus Sasuke, "Tapi, aku tidak tega padamu Sasuke."

"Huu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa kerja disana. Pegawai dan pemiliknya sangat baik, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

Lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum, "Tapi, aku tidak segan-segan mengurungmu dalam kamar jika kau memaksa kerja saat sakit, my.. princess.." bersamaan dengan itu, telapak tangan yang sedaritadi membingkai wajah itu mulai mendorong wajah Sasuke mendekat padanya.

"I love you," desah Naruto begitu keduanya sama-sama merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"I love you so..." bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bibirnya ditekan oleh bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Diremasnya helai kuning Naruto, saat si pirang memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman penuh cinta yang mampu menghangatkan dan menangkan para pelakunya.

_'Terima kasih Sasuke... maafkan aku...' _

._._. X ._._.

Siang ini, Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengantar pesanan para pelanggan tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh managernya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," itulah kata yang diucapkan oleh manager kave itu pada Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di dapur.

"Siapa Pak?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Masuk saja ke ruanganku, nanti kau akan tau," balas pria itu. Ragu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan managernya.

Dengan gusar ia mulai memutar kenop pintu. Perlahan tapi pasti, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Dan menutup kembali saat Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke tidak tau sosok siapa yang ingin menemuinya, sebab orang yang sedang menunggunya tengah duduk memunggunginya saat ini. Satu yang pasti, orang yang ingin menemuinya adalah orang kaya. Terlihat dari penampilannya.

"Maaf.. anda, ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke, gugup. Ia menunduk malu. Tak ada jawaban, tapi lewat sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat jika lelaki itu berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Eh?" Sasuke terhentak kaget saat lelaki bertubuh proposional itu merengkuhnya dari depan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke, aku rindu padamu," bisik lelaki itu. Sasuke bingung, ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ia kalah tenaga.

"Maaf Tuan, kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu?.."

Orang itu melepas dekapannya. Wajah yang nampak dewasa itu menatap kepada Sasuke dengan bola mata hitam yang tak jauh beda dengan miliknya. Memandangnya penuh rasa kagum sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah besar Sasuke.." terdengar nada bahagia saat pita suara lelaki berambut hitam itu bergetar. Wajahnya melembut saat memandang Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" masih bingung, Sasuke menatap wajah pria yang hampir mirip dengannya.

"Aku, Uchiha Itachi.. kakakmu Sasuke," mata Sasuke melebar tidak percaya. "Tega sekali kau melupakan kakak kandungmu sendiri," lelaki yang mengaku bernama Itachi itu pura-pura kesal.

"Ka-kak?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Yah, aku kakakmu, My little ototou."

"Kakak... Kak Itachi," Sasuke langsung menyosong lelaki itu, memeluknya erat-erat. "Kakak.. kakak," tangis pecah seketika itu juga. Ia bahagia karena ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah sekian lama terpisah dengannya. Seorang kakaknya yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku rindu padamu Sasuke," tangan besar Itachi mengelus rambut Sasuke yang sedang menangis haru di dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit untuk mengecupi puncak kepala Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Banyak hal terjadi setelah ayah mengusirku, dan beruntung aku dipungut oleh keluarga Nagato ojii-san, pemilik Akatsuki Corp," sambil menyesap capuchino-nya, Itachi mulai bercerita.

_'Akatsuki Corp?' _pikir Sasuke yang seakan familiar dengan nama itu.

"Setelah Nagato jii-san meninggal, dia menyerahkan seluruh perusahaannya untukku, karena dia tak memiliki anggota keluarga lain," jelasnya.

Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya, dan berujar, "Lalu, bagaimana kakak bisa menemukanku?."

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku, aku sempat bingung saat mendengar jika kau sudah tidak tinggal bersama ayah karena.. " Itachi tak berani melanjutkan perkataannya, ia tau jika sang ayah menjual adiknya, ia tau semua hal berkat jaringan informasi anak buahnya. Hanya saja, melihat raut kesedihan di wajah sang adik, ia urung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Akhirnya aku tau jika kau tinggal bersama anak dari Namikaze Minato, aku lega awalnya. Tapi, setelah mendengar jika Naruto suka menyakitimu aku jadi marah, dan kau tau 'kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," kata Itachi sambil memandangi adiknya yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja, yang yah.. nampak sempurna.

"Jadi kau yang membuat Namikaze Corp bangkrut?" tandas Sasuke.

"Yah, dan aku berhasil. Setelah mengalami kebangkrutan, kudengar Naruto jadi baikkan padamu? Iyakan?" Sasuke diam, dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata kakaknya, "Tapi tidak sampai seperti itu kan," rajuknya.

Itachi terkekeh melihat ekpresi adiknya, "Aku senang dapat menemukanmu," diusapnya lekuk wajah Sasuke. "Yah, aku juga," balasnya kikuk.

"Sasuke."

"hn?."

"Aku, ingin kau ikut pulang bersamaku.." Seketika itu juga, mata Sasuke melebar tidak percaya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa.." ucap Sasuke, pandangannya meredup. Ia tau kata-katanya pasti akan membuat lelaki di depannya kecewa dan sedih. "...aku sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersama Naruto, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa."

Tep

Itachi menempuk kepala Sasuke yang sedang menunduk.

"Ahaha, tidak usah pasang tampang seperti itu Ototou. Aku sudah tau kalau kau pasti menolak, karena kau sangat menyanginya, benarkan?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada Itachi yang sedang tertawa,

"Kau itu..." desisnya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia malu karena pikirannya sangat mudah ditebak oleh kakaknya.

"Sekarang aku tinggal di kota ini juga, sering-sering mampir ya, kalau kau sampai tidak mengunjungiku, akan kuculik kau," goda Itachi. Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal pada sikap kakaknya yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

._._. X ._._.

Sementara itu, di Konoha University...

"Sensei memanggil saya?" tanya Naruto pada gurunya.

"Duduk Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" komando pria berjambang itu.

Menurut, Narutopun menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Sebentar lagi, ujian akhir akan dimulai, maka dari itu, aku ingin kau segera melunasi uang pembayaran," Asuma, sang dosen, langsung berujar tanpa basa-basi. Naruto tampak tak begitu terkejut, karena ia sudah tau jika alasan memanggilnya adalah untuk hal ini.

"Jika seminggu lagi kau tidak dapat melunasinya, maaf jika kami tidak mengijinkanmu untuk ikut ujian." Naruto tertunduk lesu. Ia bingung.

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke kelasmu." Dengan gontai lelaki yang tadinya akan menjadi pewaris Namikaze Corp meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ia gusar, bingung. Tidak mungkin dia meminta uang pada Ayah dan Ibunya di Suna. Ia juga tidak mungkin minta bantuan Sai. Ia benar-benar kalut saat ini.

Tep

"Yo, Naruto!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat berantakan mengejutkannya dengan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kiba?.."

"Hn?" lelaki bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya itu menautkan alis heran. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ceritakan saja, siapa tau aku bisa bantu," Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Dan Narutopun menceritakan semuanya pada Kiba, sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV... **

"Mau aku pinjami uang? Uum.. bukannya aku menyinggung, tapi..."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan cari sendiri," tolakku.

"Cari dimana? Maksudku, cari kerja dalam waktu singkatkan sangat mustahil," katanya lagi.

"Aku tau, tapi aku yakin akan segera mendapatkan uang." Begitu aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

Orang lain yang aku kenal sebagai Suigetsu muncul.

"Hai Kiba, Naruto!" sapanya sebelum duduk disebelahku. Aku tidak begitu kenal dan dekat dengannya, yang aku tau, dia adalah anak orang kaya yang suka sekali menyewa beberapa gadis untuk menemani malamnya. Dia juga lelaki playboy yang tidak segan-segan membuang gadis yang sudah ditidurnya mirip sampah.

"Sedang membicarakan apa? Kok serius sekali?" tanya lelaki itu.

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok," dia mengangguk.

"Eh, Naru, Sui. Aku lupa, aku harus mengerjakan tugas dengan Shika, sudah dulu ya!" Kiba memakai kembali tas selempangnya dan meninggalkan ku bersama Suigetsu yang bertampang mesum itu.

"Naru."

"Hn?"

"Kemarin, aku lihat kau bersama seorang laki-laki." aku menatapnya curiga.

"Dia siapa? Manis sekali wajahnya."

Aku hampir terlonjak tidak percaya mendengar ucapannya, apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu.

"Sasuke maksudmu?" tandasku.

"Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke ya? Kapan-kapan, kenalkan dia padaku, kelihatannya dia anak yang baik dan polos," ucapan Suigetsu makin membuatku penasaran dengan maksud hatinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya.. Aku tau kalau dia tunanganmu, tapi-"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" potongku cepat.

"Hehe, ketahuan ya?" Suigetsu terkekeh. Membuatku muak.

"Aku tau kau butuh uang, jadi aku menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu dan aku.." ia tersenyum, atau tepatnya menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kau ijinkan aku meniduri Sasuke-mu dan akan kubayar berapapun yang kau mau untuk satu malam..."

Deg!

Jantungku seakan tak berdegup lagi kala itu. Aku melotot tidak percaya. Aku marah mendengar tawaran Suigetsu itu, tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, ntah mengapa ide Suigetsu adalah sesuatu yang sangat kebetulan karena aku memang sangat membutuhkan uang. Tapi Sasuke... aku tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu. Aku bingung.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Aku mendongak untuk menatap lekat-lekat mata violetnya.

"Suigetsu... aku..."

._._. X ._._.

TBC

._._. X ._._.

Demi kelanjutan fanfic yang makin lama makin nggak jelas ini, Review ya... *puppy eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf nggak bias bales review. Disini hujan deras sih, takut mati lampu.

Semoga suka dengan chapie ini.

**._._. X ._._.**

**You For Me.. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke**

**Warn: Hard yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, dll**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**._._. X ._._.**

"Suigetsu.. aku.." aku menghela nafas, memberi jeda untuk apa yang akan aku katakan. "Maaf, Sasuke bukan mainan, dia hanya milikku, dan aku tidak mungkin menjualnya," ucapku lantang.

Saat itu aku dapat mendengar pemuda berambut perak di sebelahku ini terkekeh, "hehe.. Naruto.. Naruto. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjawab sekarang, masih ada beberapa hari untuk memikirkan tawaranku," ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku beberapa kali.

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu!" aku memandang nyalang ke arahnya. Tapi ekpresinya sama sekali tak terlihat gentar sedikitpun.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi, kau tau 'kan siapa yang harus kau temui begitu berubah pikiran?" dia menyeringai padaku. "Oke, aku harus pergi, aku baru ingat ada janji dengan pacarku."

Begitu mengatakan hal itu, Suigestu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya dapat mengusap wajahku beberapa kali. Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Aku mencintai Sasuke, aku tidak akan menjualnya, tidak untuk alasan apapun.

Normal POV...

._._. X ._._.

Naruto sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu saat sepasang lengan putih memeluk lehernya dari belakang, "Sore Naruto."

"Sore Sasuke," balas si blonde sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, dengan tangan kanan terulur ke atas untuk membelai rambut Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya di kepalanya.

"Kok baru pulang?" tanya Naruto.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke memilih untuk melepaskan rengkuhannya dan duduk di samping Namikaze muda itu, "Tadi, aku bertemu dengan kakakku, lalu dia mengajakku ngobrol sebentar," jelasnya, nampak kebahagiaan di raut wajahnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat sebaliknya.

"Eh, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja Sasuke," jawabnya tak bersemangat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arahnya sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Naruto, lalu melangkah pergi menuju pantry.

Sementara iris biru Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandangi punggung Sasuke hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik dinding, apalagi tawaran Suigetsu seakan menari-nari dalam otaknya.

"haa..." Naruto kembali membuang nafas, disandarkannya kepalanya yang terasa berat di sofa. Ia hampir tertidur ketika handponenya berdering. Cepat-cepat diraihnya ponsel Qwerty yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Hallo..."

'Naruto, ini Ayah.'

Pupil Naruto mengecil, heran kenapa ayahnya menghubunginya saat seperti ini, "Ayah, ada apa?"

'Naruto, kakekmu masuk rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu,' terang Minato, kesedihan nampak ketara dalam nada bicaranya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa 'Yah?" Naruto ikut panik.

'Kakekmu terpeleset di kamar mandi, karena pingsan, jadi kami langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.'

"Lalu, kakek tidak apa-apa kan?"

'Untungnya, tidak ada luka yang mengkhawatirkan, hanya saja...' terdengar Minato menarik nafas. '..ayah belum bisa mengirim uang untuk biaya kuliahmu karena sudah terpakai untuk biaya rumah sakit,' lanjutnya.

Naruto mencelos, "Oh, itu, tidak masalah ayah, aku mengerti, ayah tidak usah khawatir, haha..." pemuda itu mencoba tetap tegar, walau suara terdengar bergetar saat mengatakannya.

'Maafkan ayah Naruto..'

"Haha.. untuk apa 'Yah? Sudah jangan cemaskan aku, aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke juga. Ayah harus menjaga kesehatan yah, jangan sampai sakit, ibu dan nenek juga."

'Terima kasih Naruto, kau juga, baik-baik disana ya, salam untuk Sasuke.'

"Pasti aku sampaikan," begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minatopun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka lewat telpon.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas frustasi, ia merasa jika Tuhan sedang menghukumnya saat ini.

.

.

.

"eh?" Sasuke yang sedang mencuci ikan untuk diolah tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sepasangan lengan berwarna tan yang merengkuh lehernya. "Naru?"

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." Naruto merapalkan nama itu berulang kali dengan nada bergetar, membuat pemiliknya keheranan.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Sasuke melonggarkan dekapan Naruto untuk memutar badannya hingga bisa menghadap Naruto. Nafasnya tercekat melihat lelaki di depannya tengah menangis. "Apa yang terjadi Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." lagi, hanya itulah yang bisa Naruto ucapkan, ia merapatkan dekapannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak si raven. Ia bingung, ia sedih. Ia adalah harapan keluarganya, tapi dengan biaya kuliah yang makin melonjak, ia tidak yakin akan mampu melunasi uang pembayaran. Sedangkan gaji Sasuke sendiri hanya cukup untuk makan dan sewa apartemen, dan meminta bantuan pada Sai hanya akan menambah beban saudara angkatnya itu, mengingat kondisi mereka tak jauh berbeda.

Aku akan membayarmu berapapun juga jika kau mau menjual Sasuke untukku?

Ntah mengapa, tawaran Suigetsu kembali melesak dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan itu. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak ingin orang yang sedang merengkuhnya dan membantunya lepas dari semua masa sulit kecewa dan terluka karena perbuatannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

._._. X ._._.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM. Naruto yang biasanya masih bercengkrama dengan Sasuke memilih tidur lebih dulu. Masalah yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini membuatnya lelah.

'Naru kenapa sih? Kenapa dia tidak mau cerita jika ada masalah?' tanya Sasuke pada hati kecilnya. Iris hitamnya tak berhenti memandangi wajah tidur Naruto, sesekali ia mengelus pipi tan si blonde yang dihiasi tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya, makin membuatnya nampak makin menawan.

"Harusnya kau ceritakan padaku, Naru. Siapa tau aku bisa bantukan.." jemari halusnya bergerak untuk mengusap pelan helai pirang Naruto. Dikecupnya singkat poni Naruto sebelum merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Dan mencoba memejamkan mata agar segera tidur.

._._. X ._._.

Sasuke's POV...

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku dan Naruto menghabiskan malam kami dengan duduk berdua diruang tamu sambil mengobrol ringan. Makin hari, aku merasa dia jadi makin baik padaku. Aku senang, akhirnya dia berubah, menjadi Naruto yang aku inginkan.

"Aku mau membuat teh, kau mau?" tawar Naruto saat itu.

"Uum.. boleh juga, tapi jangan terlalu manis," balasku.

Naruto mengucek rambutku sebelum berjalan menuju pantry. Kau tau, aku paling suka saat tangan itu menyentuhku dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu maniskan?" kini Naruto sedang duduk di depanku.

"Yah.. ini malah terlalu pahit," jawabku.

"Ahaha.. namanya juga greentea, 'Suke," Naruto menarik pingganggu untuk merapat padanya, dan tanpa ragu aku menyandarkan punggung ke dadanya. Nyaman, dan begitu menenangkan, itulah yang aku rasakan saat lengan tan miliknya merengkuh tubuhku.

Makin lama aku berada dalam posisi ini, ntah mengapa aku mulai merasa ngantuk. Kelopak mataku begitu berat untuk tetap terbuka.

"Kau ngantuk Sasuke?" aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita ke kamar," Naruto melepas dekapannya, dan mengajakku menuju satu-satu kamar di apartemen sederhana milik kami.

Dan ketika aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang, aku sudah tidak dapat mengingat apa-apalagi, kecuali tatapan Naruto yang terlihat sendu kala itu.

.

.

.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami malam-malam yang sangat aneh. Aku, merasa, ada sesuatu yang sedang menggelitik bagian tersensitif tubuhku, terutama diliang dan sekitar kejantananku. Oh.. rasanya begitu nyaman, aku begitu bergairah, membuatku jadi sering mimpi basah. Mimpi yang secara nyata memberiku surga kenikmatan diantara sadar atau tidaknya diriku. Hingga saat aku bangun, aku merasa tubuhku begitu lelah, bagian bawahku juga terasa lengket dan basah, juga sedikit sakit saat aku bergerak.

Beberapa pagi pertama semenjak aku mimpi basah, aku coba bertanya pada Naruto, dan dia menjawab, "Habis kau mendesah tidak karuan begitu, aku tidak sanggup menahan, jadi aku membantumu untuk segera ejakulasi sayang.." itulah yang kudengar dari mulutnya.

Aku tersenyum lega, kucium bibirnya lembut, "Thanks Naruto..." ia membalas senyumanku, meski aku mendapati raut ganjil di wajahnya, aku coba tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Kadang aku terfikir sesuatu, apakah ini efek dari minum teh hijau yang kebeli dengan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yah, teh hijau yang kuminum rasanya memang lebih pahit dari biasanya, terlebih lagi efek menenangkan yang langsung kurasa membuatku nyaman. Dengan belaian lembut Naruto, aku jadi sering tidak menyadari jika aku tertidur dalam dekapannya saat di sofa, hingga aku membuat satu-satunya pria yang memiliki hak atas diriku sepenuhnya jadi harus repot-repot menggendongku dan memindahkanku ke kamar.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, diminggu keduaku semenjak hari itu, aku merasa jika aku sering sekali mimpi basah. Aku heran, apakah Naruto tidak cukup untuk selalu disisiku dan 'memanjakan'ku hingga aku harus bermimpi seperti ini? Aku, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padaku.

Dan malam ini, di dalam gelapnya kamar tidur kami, aku merasakan kembali mimpi basah itu.

Yah... mmh.. rasanya, ada sesuatu yang tengah bermain di buah zakarku. Sesuatu yang lembut, agak kenyal dan basah tengah... oh.. ennnh, bergerak-gerak saat ini. Dan ketika itu, aku merasa selangkanganku mulai basah oleh cairan sperma milikku.

Makin gila saja 'mimpi'ku ini. Karena sekarang, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah memilin tonjolan di dadaku, kanan kiri secara bergantian, lalu...

"Aw.. ennh..." aku merasa ada isapan lembut disalah satu putingku.

"Emmh..." nikmat, rasanya nikmat sekali. Jatungku serasa berdegup abnormal. Mimpi terasa begitu nyata. Luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ditindih oleh sesuatu, dan hisapan pada putingku juga tak berakhir waktu itu. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu tengah berusaha masuk ke dalam liangku yang sempit.

"hmmmp.. ahh.." sesuatu yang yang besar itu bergerak dan makin memperdalam sodokannya dalam diriku. Aku mendesah, aku merintih kesakitan saat benda itu mulai bergerak dalam liangku. Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman saat itu.

Karena sakit, perlahan aku terbangun, dan masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sedikit merasa aneh karena mimpiku tak kunjung usai. Naruto, yah.. aku yakin saat ini pria yang sedang menindihku dan terus memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam lubangku adalah dia. Orang yang sama, yang sudah membantuku ejakulasi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"naruu..." aku mendesah ditengah kesadaran yang belum utuh sepenuhnya. Tapi, apa yang tertangkap oleh gendang telingku, sebuah suara yang asing memaksaku membuka mata.

"Oohgh... oogghh.." dalam keremangan ini, aku mulai sepenuhnya sadar jika yang sedang mendidih tubuhku dan sedang menyodokkan kejantanannya dalam lubangku, bukan sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang aku kenal.

"ayo.. ayo sanyang.. oughh.. uhhh..m" aku terhentak kaget, kudorong lelaki itu kuat-kuat hingga terjatuh.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku panik, aku menarik bedcover di bawah kakiku untuk membalut tubuh polosku. "Naru, dimana Naru?" ucapku yang lebih terdengar seperti bentakkan.

Lelaki berambut perak itu menyeringai ke arahku, dia berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, "Hee.. untuk apa kau mencari lelaki itu, dia sudah menjualmu, menjadikanmu pelacur untuk melayaniku dan lelaki berorientasi sex lainnya..."

Deg!

Hatiku serasa hancur berkeping-keping seketika itu juga, mataku memanas dan cairan transparan memenuhi kelopak mataku. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.." sergaku.

"hehe.." lelaki bermata violet itu menyeringai, ia mendekat kepadaku dan berusaha menyentuhku, tapi dengan sigap kutangkis tangannya.

"Kau ini, kasian sekali ya? Apa kau tau, hampir setiap hari kau digilir oleh banyak pria, dan kau tau berapa uang untuk membayarmu, 1 juta tiap kali bercinta, huh.. luar biasa, pantas saja Naruto mau membeli pelac-"

PLAK

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku menampar keras pipinya, aku kembali mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, "KELUAR! KELUAR DARI SINI!" aku meraung, kucengkram helai hitam milikku. "NARUTO TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU, DIA TIDAK AKAN MENJUALKU..." aku meraung frustasi, aku menangis.

"Cih, asal kau tau, setiap malam Naruto memberimu obat perangsang, saat kau mulai hilang kesadaran barulah Naru-"

"PERGI, PERGI DARI SINI!" kulempari pria itu dengan apapun di dekatku, hanya satu tujuanku, agar pria itu segera pergi dari kamar ini.

"Oke, tidak masalah aku 'bermain' sebentar denganmu, tapi kau cukup memuaskanku," ucapan pria itu makin membuat dadaku sesak. Sakit, Tuhan.. disini rasanya begitu sakit.

"PERGI.. PERGI BRENGSEK, PERGIII!"

"Oke, aku pergi..." bersamaan dengan itu, kudengar debaman pintu ditutup dengan keras setelahnya.

.

.

.

Aku meraung frustasi, aku menangis, hatiku sakit.

"Naru tidak mungkin melakukan ini, dia tidak akan mengkhianatiku..." desisku disela isak tangis.

Kudekap erat kedua lututku, kubenamkan wajahku diantaranya, sekali lagi laki-laki itu menghancurkan kebahagiaanku. Mengkhianatiku, mendustaiku. Apa lelaki itu tidak tau, tiap kali ia melakukan ini, tiap kali ia menyakitiku, bersamaan dengan itu pula kepingan hatiku lebur dan lenyap satu persatu.

"ukh.. uhh.." keremas kuat dadaku yang terasa perih. Mencoba tidak percaya pada lelaki bermata violet tadi, tapi kenyataannya memang mengarah pada 'dia'. Naruto, kini aku tau ekpresi sedihnya saat melihatku. Aku tau kenapa dia selalu berbaik hati membuatkanku greentea. Aku tau kenapa ia selalu bersikap baik ketika aku bangun. Dia sayang dan peduli padaku sebagai kamuflasenya saat tiap malam aku dijadikan 'bonek' untuk menemani teman-temannya yang sama brengseknya dengan dirinya.

"Aku benci kau.. aku benci padamu..." gumamku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Hatiku sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah, semua menjadi satu dan seakan menyesakkanku. Aku, tidak sanggup lagi jika seperti ini terus. Kumohon cabut nyawaku.. Tuhan.. Biarkan aku meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini. Dunia yang sama 'kotor'nya dengan diriku yang sekarang. Meninggalkan dunia dan orang-orang yang hanya memerlukan tubuhku untuk dijadikan sex toys mereka. Kumohon...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

**._._. X ._._.**

**You For Me..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke**

**Warn: Hard yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, typo, dll. Don't like, Don't read**

**._._. X ._._.**

Apartemen sederhana yang dua minggu yang lalu dipenuhi oleh suara tawa dan perkelahian dari sepasang anak manusia yang meninggalinya kini tak terdengar. Sepi. Seakan tak berpenghuni. Penghuni. Sebenarnya, ada dua manusia yang tetap betah tinggal disana. Pemuda pertama, berambut sehangat matahari dan memiliki iris biru seindah langit. Pemuda kedua, berambut dan memiliki bola mata sehitam langit malam, namun tetap mempesona. Kedua lelaki beda usia itu berada di rumah yang sama, hanya sebuah ruangan berbeda yang memisahkan jarak keduanya.

Pemuda pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu berjalan lemah menuju ke sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih yang sudah beberapa hari ini terkunci rapat. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengetuk daun pintu, berharap seseorang yang sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar itu, dapat mendengarnya, atau bahkan lebih. Membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Sasuke..." suara serak milik sang pemuda terdengar jelas, seakan memecah keheningan yang sengaja mereka ciptakan. "..buka pintu Sasuke, kau harus makan, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.." nada suaranya terdengar bergetar saat mengucap kata, seakan-akan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya hingga membuatnya terasa sesak.

"Sasuke... kumohon..." ia berujar lemah, sedikit frustasi, karena semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, inilah yang ia lakukan, membujuk seseorang yang ia panggil 'Sasuke' keluar dan menampakan sosoknya.

"Sasuke, please.. don't punish me like this! 'Suke, speak up, please.. answer me Sasuke, i know, i was mistake, but don't torture your self like that!"

"Sasuke kau harus makan, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.. Please, Sasuke.. please..." kaki-kaki Naruto mendadak kehilangan tenaganya. Tubuhnya merosot, jatuh ke lantai keramik yang dingin dengan punggung bersandar di daun pintu. Tenaganya lenyap dan menguar hilang bersamaan dengan melelehnya buliran air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan.

Ia kembali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, dengan frekuensi yang lebih keras dan cepat, diantara tangisnya yang ia tahan, bibirnya bergerak mengucap kata, "Aku tau aku salah.. aku memang brengsek, aku sudah mengkhianatimu, aku salah sudah melukaimu, aku khilaf Sasuke, aku khilaf..." cairan bening itu mengalir makin deras, membasahi pipi tannya. "..tapi kumohon.. jangan hukum aku seperti ini, bicaralah padaku, katakan apapun walau itu dapat menghancurkanku, tapi please Sasuke.. jangan diam aku seperti ini, aku mohon..." ia menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, tapi kau tetap harus makan, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, aku tidak mau kau sakit.." Naruto menempelkan pipi kanannya di daun pintu, ia memejamkan mata membayangkan seperti apa sosok Sasuke yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. "..Suke.. dengarkan aku.." desis Naruto, dadanya terasa sesak saat ini. Hatinya sakit, meski ia sadar jika sesakit apapun hatinya, takkan seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sosok Sasuke.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, di balik kamar yang berudara pengap dan bercahaya remang, seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat pasi duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan posisi lutut ditekuk ke depan. Wajahnya begitu pucat, matanya merah dan sembab. Pandangannya kosong dan nampak mati. Penampilannya kusut tidak terawat.

"Sasuke..." pupil hitamnya membulat, jantungnya mendadak berdegup tidak normal.

"..kau harus makan, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.."

"hnng..." jemari lentiknya yang sedaritadi menggenggam gagang gunting kini mencengkram makin erat, sekuat kepalan tangannya pada dada kirinya yang mendadak begitu sakit.

"Sasuke, please.. don't punish me like this! Sasuke, speak up.. Please.. answer me Sasuke. I know, i was mistake, but.. don't torture your self like that" mendengar suara laki-laki itu, entah mengapa raut datarnya berubah kesal. Ia menghujam gunting rambut yang ia pegang pada bantal empuk dibawahnya dengan brutal. Seakan hal itu dapat mengenyahkan rasa marah, benci, dendam dan sakit hatinya pada pemilik suara di luar sana. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangannya yang lain, berharap bayang-bayang akan sosok itu lenyap, hilang bersama bulir airmata yang jatuh dan meresap ke dalam sprei yang ia duduki.

"..kau harus makan, aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Please Sasuke.. please.." Sasuke makin mempercepat gerakannya, berharap bantal bulu itu segera rusak, hancur, dan menyembulkan isi-isinya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, dan terasa perih, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli, sebab ia hanya ingin mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang bergumul di dada dan kepalanya.

"Aku tau aku salah.. aku memang brengsek, aku sudah mengkhianatimu, aku sudah melukaimu.." bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menyobek bantal bulu itu yang kini sudah tak berbentuk dengan bantuan gunting. Lalu ia meremas helai hitamnya, menjambakinya, berharap rasa sakit saat sosok itu muncul memenuhi isi kepalanya, dapat segera berakhir. Cairan bening itu berjatuhan tak terkrndali, angan-angannya melayang pada semua penderitaan hidup yang sudah ia lewati beberapa bulan ini.

"aku khilaf Sasuke.. aku khilaf.., tapi kumohon.. jangan hukum aku seperti ini, bicaralah padaku, katakan apapun walau itu dapat menghancurkanku, tapi please Sasuke.. jangan diamkan aku seperti ini, aku mohon..." Sasuke mengerang frustasi, pikirannya kacau. Hatinya sakit. Terlampau sakit sampai tak dapat dijabarkan lewat kata-kata sekalipun.

"Oke kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.." Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya, berlari menuju kamar mandi, memutar knop shower dan membiarkan fisik lemahnya dihujam oleh jarum-jarum air yang dingin. Satu yang ia inginkan, suara itu, sosok itu, kenangan menyakitkan bersama orang itu, segera lenyap.

"..Suke.. dengarkan aku..."

Duuk

Sasuke membenturkan keningnya, pada dinding keramik hingga berdarah. Membuat penglihatannya mengabur seketika.

"Aku benci padamu.. aku benci kau Naruto.." Sasuke kembali menangis, tubuh ringkihnya merosot ke bawah, ia mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar mandi, tidak peduli pada air shower yang menghantam wajahnya.

"Aku menyesal mengenalmu, aku menyesal lahir di dunia ini.. aku lelah, aku ingin mati.." harapnya.

._._. X ._._.

_'Sasuke, kakak belikan tomat untukmu, kau suka 'kan?'_

_'PERGI, MULAI SEKARAG KAU BUKAN BAGIAN DARI UCHIHA, KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!'_

_'Jangan menangis Sasuke, kakak janji akan mencarimu dan membawamu bersama kakak saat kakak sudah berhasil nanti, kakak janji.'_

"Kakak.. kakak.."

_'Perusahan kita bangkrut, aku berniat menjualmu.'_

_'Hai namaku Hatake Kakashi, semoga kau betah tinggal disini ya.'_

'_Lakukan apa saja yang ingin anda lakukan padaku. Karena sekarang aku milikmu seutuhnya, Shishou..'_

"enngh.. Ayah.. Shishou,"

'_Aku, mencintaimu Sasuke. Tapi.. kau tak pernah melihatku..'_

_'Ikutlah denganku, aku akan menunjukkan surga padamu.'_

"Hentikkan.. aggh.. ahh..."

_'Hai, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku ingin membeli dan menjadikan kau seutuhnya milikku agar kau terbebas dari mereka.'_

_'Kau tau, Naruto sudah menjualmu.'_

_'Maafkan aku Sasuke, kumohon maafkan aku, Sasuke.. Sasuke..'_

"Pergi.. ahh.. pergi.. PERGIIII!" bersama raungan panjang itu, Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya, nafas memburu, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dadanya mendadak sesak, kepalanya pening manakala ingatan pahit tentang masalalu berputar secara acak seperti video.

"Uh.. aah.. jahat.. ja-hat, mereka jahat," gumam Sasuke sambil meremas selimut tebalnya. Ia beranjak dari atas ranjang, berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu dan memutar kuncinya. Segera ia berlari menuju pintu keluar, sebelum tangan tan yang sedikit kasar meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke mau kemana kau?" si blonde yang kebetulan masih terjaga dan melihatnya segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Lepas! lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!" sergah Sasuke, kedua alisnya bertautan, wajahnya terlihat gusar ketika onyxnya menangkap sosok bermata shappire itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah ma-"

PLAKK

Dengan kasar Sasuke menepis Naruto yang sedang membelai pipinya, "Jangan! jangan sentuh aku.. jangan!" air matanya menetes bergantian, ia panik, lebih tepatnya takut. Takut pada sosok pemuda yang dibuat cemas oleh tindakannya.

"Sasuke.."

"Biarkan aku pergi! Lepaskan aku, lepass!" Sasuke mengerang, ia berusaha kuat menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"uhh.. kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku, kau kembali mengkhianatiku, aku benci padamu!" raung Sasuke, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si Namikaze.

"Sasuke, aku tau aku salah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sasuke.." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"Sakitt.. jangan sentuh aku, biarkan aku pergi.. please.." mohonnya disela isak tangisnya.

Naruto terhenyak,_ 'Sakit, apa sentuhanku membuatnya terluka?'_ pikirnya keheranan. "Maaf, kumohon maafkan aku, jangan pergi..." ia menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam Sasuke yang diselimuti cairan bening.

"Tidak, lepaskan! aku mau pergi, sakitt.. sakit sekali jika terus berada disini, kumohon.. aku tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya," tangan Sasuke yang bebas terkepal kuat, lalu ia memukul dadanya berkali-kali, seakan menunjukkan jika dibagian sanalah, rasa sakitnya menggerogoti.

Tangan Naruto terkulai begitu saja, ia melepas cengkramannya, tersentak begitu melihat reaksi Sasuke yang nampak kesakitan atas sentuhannya. Betapa Sasuke takut padanya.

BLAAM

Debamam pintu apartemen itu menyadarkan Naruto dari pikiran kosongnya. Setelah ia kembali dari keterkejutannya, ia baru menyadari jika Sasuke, sudah tidak di hadapannya lagi.

Ia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai keramik, air matanya mengalir, menetes satu persatu membasahi lantai tempatnya duduk, "Sasuke.. maaf..." gumamnya dengan nada bergetar. Ia merutuki semua kebodohannya selama ini, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat mencegah 'iblis' dalam hatinya untuk tidak melukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

._._. X ._._.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa arah, langkah sedikit terseok waktu itu. Tubuh berbalut piyama tipis itu nampak menggigil saat angin malam menyapu kulit putih mulusnya. Bibirnya bergetar merapalkan sebuah nama, 'Itachi'. Yah, hanya sang kakaklah yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Tempatnya berlindung dari kekejaman dunia yang tak pernah berhenti menyakitinya. Tempatnya menangis dan mengadu saat hatinya sakit dan bimbang. Itachi, satu-satunya orang yang ia yakini tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Orang yang dengan tulus mencintainya. Seorang kakak yang akan selalu ada untuknya.

.

.

.

Ntah sudah berapa lama Sasuke berjalan untuk mencari kediaman sang kakak. Meski ia beberapa kali hampir limbung karena fisiknya yang makin melemah, tapi ia tetap berusah untuk berdiri. Ia akan terus berjalan ke tempat kakaknya, karena sang kakaklah tumpuan hidupnya saat ini.

Dunia seakan bergerak lambat bagi Uchiha Sasuke, saat ia berjalan menembus kerumunan manusia di troar jalan yang sedang terburu-buru untuk segera mencapai tempat kantornya. Penampilan Sasuke yang lusuh dengan baju yang sobek dimana-mana membuatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan para gembel di jalanan. Masih dengan langkah terseok, Sasuke terus mengayunkan kakinya.

BUUGH

Seorang pejalan kaki yang berlawanan arah dengannya tiba-tiba menerjangnya, Sasuke yang sedang lemah itu limbung dan jatuh tersungkur seketika itu juga. Tapi pelaku penabrakan tadi malah bersikap tidak peduli, seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke yang tergelak di jalanan berusaha bangun, tapi mendadak pandangannya memburam. Semua nampak samar dalam penglihatannya.

"Nng..." Sasuke meremas rambutnya, kepalanya terasa berat. "ahh.." baru saja ia bangun, tubuhnya mendadak terhuyung dan kembali ambruk di atas kerasnya trotoar jalan. Ia terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian para pengguna jalan.

"Permisi.." seorang laki-laki menerebos kerumunan pejalan kaki yang sedang mengerubungi Sasuke. Rasa ingin taunya mendorongnya untuk melihat dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Begitu ia mencapai depan, matanya membelalak lebar, jantungnya seperti meleleh keluar bersama rohnya kala itu juga.

"Sasuke!" desis tak percaya.

'Kulit putih itu, model rambut seperti itu, Sasuke!' lelaki itu menerjang ke arah Sasuke. Diangkatnya kepala Sasuke, dan memutar dagu si raven agar wajah mereka dapat saling bertemu.

"Sasuke!" pupilnya mengecil seketika begitu ia tau jika memang benar lelaki dalam dekapannya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun wajah yang harusnya terlihat tampan dan bersih nampak dekil dan kusam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, laki-laki itu segera menggendong Sasuke ala bridal, sesekali ia berseru pada salah satu pengguna jalan untuk membantunya mencarikan taxy. Ia dibuat cemas oleh kondisi Sasuke yang makin memucat itu.

._._. X ._._.

Di rumah sakit, pria berpostur tinggi tegap itu sedang duduk di tunggu, sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya, berharap seseorang yang berada di balik ruangan itu segera muncul.

Ckreek

Begitu mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka, ia segera berdiri, menghampiri dokter paruhbaya yang baru keluar itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke? Dia kenapa?" tanyanya, kepanikan terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kadar gula darahnya terlalu rendah, sama seperti tekanan darahnya. Tapi, itu bisa diatasi," jawaban dokter itu membuatnya lega.

'Syukurlah, Sasuke,' desah lelaki itu dalam hati. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Yah, tentu saja. Silahkan," dokter itu mempersilahkan. Dan setelah mendengar hal tersebut, lelaki itu segera masuk ke dalam. Ke ruangan dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke, terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang terhubung dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Kreek

Lelaki itu menarik sebuah kursi dipinggir ranjang dan duduk disana.

"Sasuke..." desahnya lembut, telapak tangannya bergerak dan membelai rambut si raven. "..aku rindu padamu," ia menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup singkat bibir pucat Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi dari sisiku, tidak akan.." digenggamnya tangan dingin Sasuke dan mengusapkan punggung tangan itu ke pipinya sendiri. "..karena kau untukku.."

._._. X ._._.

TBC

._._. X ._._.

Sasuke mirip cewek ya? Kesannya cengeng banget *diAmaterasu*… Hayoo tebak siapa si penlong itu?.. Oke jangan lupa review ya..


	9. Chapter 9

Lagi-lagi belum bisa balas review, tapi intinya banyak yang bener kok tebakannya, hehe. Makasih banyak lho sudah review chapie kemarin, semoga terhibur dengan chapie ini..

**._._. X ._._.**

**You For Me..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke**

**Warn: Hard yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, typo, dll. Don't like, Don't read**

**._._. X ._._.**

Ini sudah hari kelima, Sasuke pergi dari rumah. Dan sudah lima hari pula, Naruto mendekam diri di dalam apartemen yang terlihat suram itu. Sambil memeluk lututnya, Naruto duduk di pinggir cendela. Pikirannya menerawang, kenangan-kenangan dengan si raven sedang berputar dalam otaknya. Ia menengadah, menatap langit hitam dibalik cendela membuatnya kembali teringat pada Sasuke. Ia rindu padanya. Terlebih lagi, ia belum meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Bukan berarti ia tak berusaha untuk mencarinya, ia berusaha, bahkan ia mengabaikan kuliahnya hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke. Karena kau tau, rasa bersalahnya karena sudah mengkhianati Sasuke, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sasuke.. kau dimana..." bisiknya lirih. Air matanya yang mengalir membuat matanya merah dan makin sembab. "...maafkan aku Sasuke," dibenamkannya wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Terus begitu hingga, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah depan.

Tok Tok Tok

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima menit Naruto membiarkan tamunya menunggu. Bukan tidak mendengar, hanya saja ia tidak mau peduli. Rasa pedulinya lenyap saat Sasukenya pergi.

Tok Tok Tok

Akhirnya, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, Berjalan lirih seakan tanpa dentuman menuju pintu utama.

Kriiett

Perlahan-lahan ia menarik kenop pintu ke belakang hingga sosok yang sedaritadi mengusiknya menampakan diri.

"Naruto..." lelaki bermata obsidian itu sedikit terhentak melihat penampilan Naruto yang nampak berantakan. Yang lebih menyakitkan hati adalah ketika mata hitamnya menangkap gurat kesedihan dimata biru sang Namikaze yang harusnya selalu ceria.

"Sai?"

**._._. X ._._.**

Kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, bola mata hitam itu mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

"Sasuke."

Bola mata itu bergerak ke samping kanan, hanya untuk mencari tau sosok yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku.. mencemaskanmu..." Sasuke tetap tak berekpresi saat lelaki itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Mendekap dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Bahkan air wajahnya yang harusnya terkejut sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap datar.

"Sasuke, aku senang dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Maaf sudah menuduhmu macam-macam waktu itu, aku menyesal.." lelaki bermasker itu memohon dengan kedua telapak tangan yang membingkai pipi Sasuke. "..kumohon maafkan aku."

Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu, dua bola mata yang sama-sama seindah malam. Saling menatap lama sebelum salah satu dari bola mata itu tenggelam di balik kelopak matanya.

"Shishou.." desis si pemilik bola mata itu, takluk saat pria yang sedang menindihnya mencumbu bibirnya dengan lembut. Melumat, menghisap dan menggigit sesekali. Membuat Sasuke kembali terjerat oleh pesonanya, lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah apartemen mewah dengan bangunan berlantai lebih dari 7. Pria berambut perak itu menggandeng, atau lebih tepatnya menggenggam erat tangan si raven yang berjalan pelan disampingnya. Begitu sampai pada kamar tujuannya, ia segera mengambil kunci agar keduanya segera masuk ke dalam.

"Kita sampai Sasuke," dengan penuh perhatian pria itu menuntun Sasuke masuk. Menyuruh duduk di sofa dan bergegas masuk untuk mengambil minuman untuk keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tetap tak berekpresi saat lelaki itu duduk sambil membelai-belai helai midnight blue miliknya. Raut wajahnya nampak datar. Onyxnya terkesan mati dan seakan sedang menerawang. Seperti robot yang begitu kaku dan dingin. Seperti manusia, yang tak memiliki jiwa dan hati lagi. Itulah Sasuke yang sekarang. Sasuke yang hanya akan bereaksi jika ada orang yang membuatnya bergerak.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Jangan seperti itu terus, Naruto!" desah pria bermata hitam itu. Ia frustasi melihat saudara angkatnya hanya berdiam diri. "Aku ada disini, sama-sama kita akan mencari Sasuke, semangatlah sedikit!" bentaknya. Ia mulai kesal, atau lebih tepatnya lelah melihat perilaku Naruto yang seperti itu. Terlihat putus asa, tak lagi bersemangat, seperti mayat hidup yang tak memiliki rangsang terhadap apapun disekitarnya. Bola mata birunya tak lagi bercahaya, tak ada lagi ekpresi yang bisa memberitahukan bagaimana perasaan sang Namikaze. Semua nampak sama, datar.

"Cobalah kembali peduli dengan sekitarmu Naruto, jangan seperti manusia yang tak memliki hati beg-"

"Aku memang sudah tak memiliki hati lagi." Sai agaknya mulai bersemangat karena orang yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kepala menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan itu akhirnya membalas kata-katanya, walaupun bukan kalimat itu yang ingin ia dengar saat ini.

"..dia, sudah mengambil satu-satunya hati milikku, dan aku tak dapat menemukannya hanya untuk memnta hatiku kembali," sama seperti air wajahnya, nada bicaranyapun terdengar datar.

Sai membuang nafas berat, ia benar-benar tak tau harus membalas ucapan lelaki blonde itu seperti apa. Karena sepertinya, kata-kata saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa ia sangat menginginkan Naruto agar kembali seperti dulu. Lelaki yang tegar dan bersemangat meski Sasuke sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, hanya untuk mencari tau sosok siapa yang sedang merengkuhnya. Hanya sebentar, karena detik berikutnya, bola mata itu kembali fokus untuk mengamati langit biru yang terbenar luas dihadapannya, dengan satu titik kuning yang bersinar dengan begitu terang, bernama matahari.

Kakashi, pria itu menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Sasuke, ia turut mengamati langit seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin tau kenapa Sasuke-nya tak pernah bosan melihat warna biru azure itu.

"Sasuke, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau yang sekarang senang sekali mengamati langit?" ujarnya ingin tau.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, menghela nafas berat sebelum berujar, "Langit, sudah menghancurkan hatiku..." balasnya monotone.

Kakashi menautkan alisnya, ia heran dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Ia terlihat kaku dan monotone, lebih pendiam dan tak berekprsesi. Bukan seperti Sasuke yang dulu ia kenal. Bukan Sasuke yang polos dan manja saat 'bercinta'. Bukan Sasuke yang selalu menebarkan senyum pada orang yang ditemuinya. Dia berubah. Membuat Kakashi berfikir, 'Apakah 'langit' benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya?'. Hati malaikat yang selalu ia cintai dan yang selalu ia cari selama ini?.

"Sasuke." Yang dipanggil namanya kembali menengadah.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan.. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran Eropa." Mengangguk patuh, itulah reaksi Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._.**

Pagi ini, langit bersinar dengan cerah. Tak ada satu gumpalan awal yang menganggu indahnya permadani langit yang membentang luas.

"Hnn?" Sasuke yang sedang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap perlahan-lahan terbangun karena merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit punggungnya yang terbuka. Dengan ekor matanya, ia melihat siapa yang sedang menindihnya saat ini.

"Pagi 'Suke-chan."

"Shishou..."

Pria yang dipanggil 'Shishou' itu mengulum senyum, dikecupnya pelipis Sasuke, turun ke cuping telinganya dan sampai pada pundak Sasuke. Ia mulai menggerilya disana. Menggigit, menghisap dan menjilati kissmark karyanya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan sensasi 'aneh' yang ia rasakan hanya memejamkan mata. Tidak berniat mendesah, atau melenguh. Selera bercintanya lenyap sudah.

"Mana suaramu Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi usai menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau tidak lagi menyerukan suara-suara 'indah'mu saat kita bercinta, apa aku sudah tidak dapat memuaskanmu?"

Sasuke membuka mata, "Ntahlah Shishou, aku juga tidak mengerti.." jawabnya dengan nada monotone.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, sebelum berguling ke samping untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Menyibak poni Sasuke yang menutupi mata kirinya dan berujar, "Oya, bagaimana kalau mulai besok kau kembali ke sekolah? Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menghebumbuskan nafas berat, "Ntahlah Shishou, lagipula.." ia menganggantungkan kata-katanya. "...aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

Tak perlu menyebut siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Sasuke, Kakashi sudah tau siapa orang itu. "Kau tidak perlu mempedulikannya? Lagipula, kalau dia berbuat macam-macam padamu, aku pasti akan datang untuk melindungimu," ikrarnya dengan jari-jarinya yang terus menari-nari membelai kepala Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam Kakashi, mencari kesungguhan disana. "Baiklah, Shishou." Kakashi tersenyum simpul, lalu mengecup singkat bibir ranum bungsu Uchiha yang tak lagi memiliki ekpresi.

"Kau mau kembali tidur atau mandi?"

"Aku mau makan," jawab Sasuke monotone.

"Haha.." Kakashi mengacak-acak helai hitam kebiruan Sasuke. "...baiklah Tuan Muda, aku siapkan sarapan dulu, ok!" selesai berujar begitu, Kakashi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berganti pakaian sebelum berjalan menuju pantry. Sementara Sasuke, ia tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Konoha High School, Sasuke berdiri cukup lama di depan halaman sekolah yang cukup luas itu. Sudah lama ia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sekolahannya. Sasuke mengamati lingkungan sekolah yang tak banyak berubah, bahkan tatapan sinis para murid laki-laki saat memandangnya atau tatapan kagum para siswi juga masih sama. Hanya saja, ia masih belum siap jika harus ditanya kemana saja ia selama lebih dari 3 bulan ini.

"Kau gugup?" Kakashi menepuk kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda 16 tahun itu menelengkan kepalanya menatap sang Hatake.

"Tidak, aku hanya belum siap untuk bertemu yang lain," jawabnya tak bersemangat. "Mau antar kau ke kelas?" tawar Kakashi yang di balas gelengan lemah Sasuke. "Aku bukan bayi Shishou."

"Hehe, ya sudah, ayo kalau begitu..." digamitnya jari-jari Sasuke yang dingin, mengajaknya meninggalkan parkiran.

**.**

** . **

**. **

Sasuke berjalan tenang memasuki ruang kelasnya yang lama. Penghuni kelas yang tadinya gaduh mendadak hening karena kehadiran rekan yang sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun," Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kelas.

"Ah, Hinata."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. ka-kamu, kemana saja?" tanya gadis berambut indigo. Ia senang dapat bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku han-..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mendadak seseorang meraih lengan kanan membawanya pergi dari ruangan kelas 11-A itu.

**.**

** .**

** . **

Toilet pria, adalah tempat yang dituju oleh seseorang yang baru saja menyeret paksa Sasuke. Lelaki itu mendudukkan Sasuke di atas closet usai mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa maumu?" tukas Sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoic khasnya. Mencoba tidak gentar menghadapi pria bermata indah itu. Lelaki itu merunduk, hanya untuk mempersempit jarak pandangnya saat memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku rindu padamu 'Suke.. Maafkan perbuatanku selama ini..." lelaki itu mendorong kepala Sasuke, menyandarkannya di perut sixpacknya. "Sama seperti Kakashi-sensei, aku selalu berusaha mencarimu, sayang.. dia selalu mendahuluiku," terangnya. Sasuke tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menghindari Neji yang mulai mejamahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Neji melepas satu persatu kancing seragamnya. "Menunjukkan betapa besarnya cinta dan perhatianku padamu, Uchiha Sasukeku," tandas Neji sebelum melumat bibir merah Sasuke. Mengulum dan mengisapnya, atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Ditekannya kedua sisi pipi halus Sasuke agar pemuda itu membuka rahangnya yang terkatup kuat sedaritadi. Berusaha untuk menjejalkan indra perasanya masuk ke dalam rongga lembab Sasuke dan menjelajah disana.

"Emmh.. ennhh..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan, ia mulai merasa sesak. Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Sasuke mulai lemas karena ciumannya.

"hhmmmp..." Sasuke ambruk di dada Neji, wajahnya memerah dengan nafas memburu.

"Aku tau kau pasti menikmatinya." Decihan Sasuke seakan membalas kata-kata Neji yang dilontarkan padanya. Dielus-elusnya punggung Sasuke, sesaat sebelum melanjutkan 'serangan-serangannnya' pada diri Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Sudah seminggu ini, Sasuke tidak masuk kerja." Pernyataan itulah yang Itachi dapatkan saat ia mencoba mengkonfirmasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah seminggu ini tidak menghubunginya.

"Apa, dia tidak ijin pada anda Tuan?" Itachi kembali bertanya, ia mulai merasa was-was.

"Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun, nomor telepon yang diberikan olehnya juga tidak dapat dihubungi, saya jadi berpikir jika Sasuke sudah mengundurkan diri."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh manager di kafe ini, berkali-kali ia menghubungi sang adik tapi tetap saja suara operator selular yang menyapanya.

_'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?'_ tanya hati kecil Itachi. "Baik Tuan, terima kasih infonya, maaf merepotkan.." dijabatnya tangan laki-laki di depannya.

"Yah, tidak perlu sungkan begitu, senang rasanya bisa sedikit membantu anda," balas lelaki berambut hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi menghempaskan badannya di belakang kursi kemudi. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan adiknya, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak sang adik seperti saat itu, kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

_'Kemana perginya Sasuke, apa Naruto melakukanm sesuatu yang buruk padanya?'_ pikir Itachi cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review please all *puppy eyes***  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**._._. X ._._.**

**You For Me..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke, Neji X Sasuke.  
**

**Warn: Hard yaoi/BL, AU, OOC, typo, mengandung unsur kekerasan, dll. Don't like, Don't read**

**._._. X ._._.**

"MMMPPHH... MMMPPH.." Sasuke meraung tertahan, ia ingin berteriak, tapi _underpants_ Neji yang menyumpal mulutnya hanya dapat membuatnya meraung-raung tidak jelas. Air matanya menetes bergantian ketika Neji mencoba menanamkan kesejatiannya di lubang sempit miliknya. "mmpphh.. enmmhh.." Sasuke menggeliat-geliat resah, tubuhnya dihimpit oleh tembok serta badan Neji.

"Ugh.. ahh..." Neji memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan Sasuke dengan buah zakarnya. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya meremas tonjolan di dada Sasuke secara bergantian, sambil memijat-mijat kejatanan si raven yang ikut menegang.

"uummphh.. ennnhh..." Sasuke melenguh tertahan, sakit dan nikmat menyatu dalam dirinya. Ia terisak lirih diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Neji, tapi tubuhnya seakan menginginkan semua sentuhan Neji. "Hhmmpph.. Mmmpphh.." badan Sasuke mengejang, cairan kenikmatannya menyemprot dengan lancar membasahi tembok keramik di depannya.

"Oghh.. Sassukkee..." Nejipun turut ejakulasi, ia semburkan cairan putih kentalnya di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Rasanya, beban yang sedaritadi ditanggungnya lenyap bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan sperma itu.

"aakhhh..." tubuh Sasuke merosot ke bawah karena lemas, begitu Neji menarik dirinya dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"ohh.. enngh.." diambilnya kain segitiga putih sedaritadi menyumpal mulut Sasuke, ia tersenyum puas memandang wajah si raven yang merona dan nampak kelelahan.

"Kau, tetap luar biasa Sasuke," ujarnya sambil membersihkan peluh di wajah Sasuke dengan celana dalamnya.

"ahh.. breng..sekk.. kauu!" balas Sasuke, yang tersandar lemas di dinding keramik. Neji kembali menyeringai, ia kenakan celananya, lalu membantu Sasuke untuk memakai blazernya yang agak kusut dan basah.

"Ayo!" dicengkalnya lengan Sasuke dengan kasar, ia menyeret paksa tubuh sang Uchiha yang masih terengah itu meninggalkan toilet.

"akh! Ennhh.." Sasuke merintih-rintih, merasakan perih dan ngilu di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Neji segera menyandarkan tubuh letih Sasuke pada jok mobilnya begitu ia sampai di parkiran. Lalu, ia sendiri turut menyamankan diri di jok belakang tepat di samping Sasuke yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"uhh.. kkhhh.." Sasuke mengeryit, rasa pahit menguasi indra perasanya sesaat setelah Neji menyematkan sebutir pil ke dalam mulut Sasuke. "Apa.. yang.. kau.. masukkan?" tanya Sasuke, yang baru saja dipaksa menelan pil itu. Matanya hitamnya menatap garang ke arah Neji yang sedang tersenyum iblis padanya.

"Itu hanya obat bius, agar membuatmu tetap tenang saat aku membawamu, yah.. walau tanpa pil itu pun, kau akan tetap tertidur karena kelelahan," balas Neji sambil tertawa puas. Sasuke menggeram kesal, ingin sekali ia menonjok rahang Hyuuga di depannya, tapi, ntah kenapa tenaganya seperti terserap habis. Ia mulai mengantuk.

"ughh.."

BLUK

Kepala Sasuke tersungkur lemas di pundak Neji, ia benar-benar hilang kesadaran saat ini. Diangkatnya dagu mungil Sasuke agar pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu dapat melumat bibir merah Sasuke dengan brutal.

"Nikmati tidurmu, 'Nona', karena setelah ini, aku yakin apa yang akan terjadi akan menguras habis tenagamu," bisik Neji sebelum menidurkan Sasuke di jok belakang, sementara ia sendiri pindah ke depan bersiap-siap melajukan mobil Jaguar hitamnya.

**._._. X ._._. **

BUUK

"Akh!" Naruto melenguh, merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke? Dimana dia?" Itachi, pelaku pemukulan itu mencengkram bagian depan kaos si pirang. Matanya berkilat emosi begitu mengetahui jika adik yang ia cari tidak bersama pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Aku.. tidak tau!"

Bugh!

Satu tonjokkan lagi menghujani pipi tan Naruto. Ngilu sekali rasanya.

"Brengsek, apa kau bosan untuk membuat adikku sakit hati? Apa maumu, hah?" bentak Itachi.

Naruto hanya dapat pasrah menerima pukulan Itachi yang bertubi-tubi itu. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, kubunuh kau!" ancam Itachi sebelum berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar di lantai.

_'Sasuke, apa ini karma buatku?' _desis Naruto dalam hati. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, meski terasa perih.

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari kamar apartemen Naruto, Itachi segera merogo sesuatu dalam kantong celananya. Sebuah handphone androit keluar bersamaan dengan menyembulnya jari-jari Itachi.

"Pein, aku ingin kau mencari adikku. Yah, dia baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah Naruto. Hm, cepat hubungi aku begitu kau mengetahui keberadaannya," itulah percakapan singkat Itachi dengan assistennya, Pein.

**._._. X ._._. **

**Neji's POV...**

Aku memutar setir ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi bukan hal yang baru bagiku. Dengan kendaraan ini, kutembus jalanan kota yang sedikit lenggang karena banyak dari penggunanya sedang berkutat dengan kesibukkan mereka di kantor. Sesekali, aku mengamati sosok pemuda yang sedang terbaring di jok belakang mobilku melalui kaca spion. Mengamati wajahnya yang sedang tidur membuat gairahku menjalar naik ke ubun-ubun. Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku dari kecil sekaligus orang yang paling aku sayangi kini sedang bersamaku. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, aku dapat merebut kembali dirinya dari pria brengsek bernama Hatake Kakashi yang aku yakin sedang kelabakan mencarinya. Huh, aku tidak peduli. Biar saja dia kebingungan.

Suna. Yah, akhirnya aku sampai juga di kota ini. Aku tidak sabar membawa Sasuke menuju 'singgahsana' pribadiku. Dimana, semua yang berada di dalamnya adalah surga dunia untukku, juga rekan-rekanku yang lain.

Rumah bergaya kuno dengan halaman yang luas inilah tujuan utamaku, segera aku memarkirkan mobilku usai melewati pagar besi setinggi 3 meter disekitarku. Aku segera, mengangkat tubuh Sasuke begitu aku turun dari mobil. Kugendong dia ke belakang, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah ini.

"Hai semua..." rupanya, kedatanganku membuat beberapa rekanku mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Neji? Akhirnya kau datang juga," salah satu dari kelima kawanku menyambut gembira kedatanganku.

"Yo, Hidan. Lihat, aku bawakan 'oleh-oleh' untuk kalian," ujarku sambil menunjukkan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di punggungku pada mereka.

"Wah, kau tau saja kalau kami sedang bosan dengan _sex slave_ yang lama," pria lainnya menimpali.

Aku menyeringai tipis, aku menintrupsi rekan-rekanku untuk mengambil alih Sasuke. Mereka menidurkan Sasukeku di atas lantai, mengamati tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Oke, aku mau istirahat dulu. Kalian, boleh 'bermain' dulu dengannya," aku menghempaskan tubuhku yang pegal di atas sofa sambil menikmati teguk demi teguk Tequila dalam gelasku.

Aku kembali mengulas senyum melihat lima temanku itu mulai melucuti seragam Sasuke, membuat tubuh putihnya terekspos tanpa pertahanan. Satu persatu dari mereka kini sedang menyiram tubuh Sasuke dengan beberapa jenis minuman keras yang tersedia, membuat Sasukeku nampak mengkilat karena basah. Aku menyeringai senang melihat pertunjukkan di depanku, dimana kawan-kawanku sedang menjilati tubuh telanjang Sasuke dengan lidah cekatan mereka. Membersihkan badan sempurna Sasuke dari Wine yang baru mereka tuangkan.

"unnhh.. ehhhmm.." dari tempat dudukku, kulihat Sasuke mulai terbangun karena geli. Dia terlihat panik dikerumuni beberapa pria yang hendak menyetubuhinya. Tapi, semakin Sasukeku berontak dan melawan, rekan-rekanku itu malah menghajar Sasuke dengan brutal sampai ia lemas tak berdaya. Kasian juga sih, tapi.. sebagai seorang 'Sado Masochist' melihat orang yang aku sukai menderita begitu, malah membuat gairah bercintaku makin tinggi.

"AAARRGGHHH... Oogghhh..." kudengar Sasukeku merintih kesakitan, bagaimana tidak kepala botol Wine yang sudah kosong berusaha ditanamkan dalam lubang sempitnya yang meneteskan darah. Sasori, salah satu temanku, memutar-mutar botol itu, memaju-mundurkn seakan-akan benda miliknya yang berada di lubang sempit Sasuke. Sementara Deidara, dia juga sedang mengulum habis kesejatian Sasuke, mengoral dalam mulutnya. Dan Hidan, ia sibuk memainkan jepitan baju untuk memainkan _nipple_ Sasuke yang menegang dan mengeluarkan darah.

"akh.. hoo.. AARRGGGH..." Sasukeku mengerang, menggeliat dan menangis. Tubuhnya benar-benar dijadikan kelinci percobaan saat ini.

"Ahaha.. bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat tidak rasa urineku?" Hidan tertawa-tawa ketika air kotor itu ia memuntahkan ke wajah dan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke, memucat. Kurasa, ia mulai mual. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli, karena derita Sasuke adalah kenikmatanku.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Sejam sudah mereka 'mencicipi' tubuh Sasuke secara bergantian, membuat Sasuke lemas dan hampir pingsan. Sekarang ini, mereka mencekoki Sasuke dengan minuman keras. _House music_ yang mereka putar dari _tape_, menambah tinggi suhu ruangan ini, Sasuke yang mabuk menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Mereka memaksa Sasuke menari _striptease_ di hadapan rekan-rekanku itu. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat orang yang aku cintai menjadi budak sex mereka. Dan akupun juga sama. Bahkan, melihat Sasuke di'hajar' habis-habisan seperti itu dapat membuatku ejakulasi. Haa.. nikmat sekali rasanya.

**Neji's POV END... **

**._._. X ._._.**

"Emmhh.." tubuh Sasuke terhuyung ke depan, ia kelelahan usai dipaksa orgasme dengan _sex toys_ yang tertancap dalam rectumnya. Neji yang sedaritadi diam mengamati akhirnya berdiri mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya sayu.

"Kau pasti lelah dan lapar ya?" Neji menyibak poni Sasuke yang lengket. Tak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke, hanya deru nafasnya saja yang terdengar. "Haa.. ini memang waktunya makan malam.." Neji menggendong tubuh ringkih Sasuke, membawanya ke ruang makan. Tak mau ketinggalan, rekan-rekan Nejipun turut mengekor di belakang.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Ohok.. ohok.." Sasuke tersendak oleh nasi yang baru saja disuapkan Neji dalam mulutnya. Wajar bila hal itu terjadi, karena porsi nasi itu, tidak sebanding dengan rongga mulut Sasuke.

"Hidan, minta air dong!" ujar Neji pada pria berambut perak itu.

"Nih," Hidan segera menyodorkan segelas air seninya, dan memaksa Sasuke meminum habis cairan menjijikkan itu

. "Ugh.." Sasuke mual, ia muntahkan semua isi perutnya.

PLAK

"Brengsek, sudah bagus kau diberi makan dan minum, malah dibuang seperti itu!" Neji menampar pipi kanan Sasuke keras, lalu menarik tonjolan di dadanya dengan keras ke depan.

"Akhh.. hhaa.. sakkiitt.." pekik Sasuke disela isaknya.

"Jilati semua ini!" Neji mendorong badan Sasuke hingga tersungkur jatuh. Dengan kejinya Neji memaksa Sasuke menjilat isi perutnya sendiri.

"**Cepat!**" Neji menendang punggung dan pantat Sasuke, karena si raven tak kunjung melakukan tugasnya.

"Akuhh.. tiddak mauhh.." tolak Sasuke.

CTAR CTAR

Bersama bunyi cambukan itu, terdengar suara lolong kesakitan Sasuke. Kulit punggungnya terasa perih dan panas saat cemeti itu menghajar tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke menggelepar kesakitan.

"Boleh juga kau Kimimaro," Neji memandang takjub ke arah pria bermata hijau itu.

"Tentu saja, karena cemeti adalah salah satu alat siksaan yang ampuh bukan?" balasnya sambil memainkan cambuk kulit itu.

**. **

**. **

**.**

"AKHH... ARGGGHH..." Sasuke ambruk, hampir setelah Neji menghajar tubuhnya dengan cambuk itu berpuluh-puluh kali. Perih terasa disekujur badannya yang dipenuhi oleh bekas luka yang melintang panjang di punggungnya, apalagi saat luka itu bersatu dengan peluhnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmati hukumanmu Sasuke?" tanya Neji sambil menjambak rambut raven sang Uchiha bungsu hingga menengadah.

"Ja..hatt.. kau.. brengsekk.. Nejii.." desah Sasuke.

"Hehe.. Yang jahat itu kau Sasuke, kau sudah tau jika aku sudah lama mencintaimu, tapi kau malah bersama dengan pria brengsek itu. Kau dan orang itu selalu memamerkan kemesraan di depanku, itu menyakitkan hatiku Sasuke.." ujarnya. "Dan kau tau, sekarang ini kau hanya untukku, kau milikku, kau adalah budakku, satu-satunya milik Hyuuga Neji..." lanjut pemuda bermata perak keunguan itu, sebelum membenturkan kepala Sasuke berulang kali ke lantai. Tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit dan pusing yang mendera, Sasukepun jatuh pingsan.

"Sasori, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Bisa tolong masukkan, _my slave _ke kamar mandi, lalu nyalakan shower untuk mengguyur badannya?"

Sasori langsung berdiri, "Hmm.. oke," ia segera memapah Sasuke membawanya ke lantai dua. Berbicara tentang lantai dua, rupanya seorang remaja lagi juga tengah mengamati semua penyiksaan yang dialami Sasuke. Tatapan matanya nampak sendu, seakan-akan ia dapat merasakan semua siksaan itu.

._._. X ._._.

_'Adik anda ada di Konoha bersama Hatake Kakashi,' _itulah info pertama yang di dapat oleh Itachi sesaat setelah Pein mengabarinya.

"Lalu?"

_'Sepertinya, adik anda kembali menghilang, karena Hatake Kakashi sendiri juga tidak tau keberadaannya setelah berpisah di sekolah kemarin pagi, Itachi-sama.'_

Itachi mendelik kaget, "Apa? Hilang? Kenapa bisa?" Pein yang sedang berada di seberang sambungan itu membalas,_ 'Sepertinya, adik anda dibawa kabur oleh putra tunggal Hyuuga Hizashi.'_

"Apa? Diculik?"'

_'Benar, Kakashi menjelaskan jika pemuda itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada adik anda, tapi karena perasaannya tidak terbalas, ia melakukan tindakan nekat tersebut,' _ujar Pein. Itachi memijat keningnya yang mendadak terasa pening, "Lalu, apa kau sudah dapat info dimana keberadaan mereka?"

_'Kami sedang berusaha untuk melacaknya, Itachi-sama.' _

Sulung Uchiha itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku tunggu informasi selanjutnya," tutup Itachi sebelum melempar handphonenya ke atas sofa.

_'Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Sasuke,' _gumamnya frustasi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!"

"Itachi-sama, ada orang yang ingin menemui anda," perempuan itu membungkuk hormat pada Itachi yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Siapa?" tanya lelaki berwajah dewasa tersebut.

"Aku.. Itachi-san.."

Itachi yang sedaritadi memejamkan mata langsung terhentak mendengar suara serak yang ia hafal itu. Onyxnya mengecil, "Kau?" geramnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal menahan emosi yang bergumul di dadanya begitu melihat sosok berambut pirang mencolok itu. "Naruto?"

**._._. X ._._.**

"Hei, bangun.." pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja mematikan shower yang mengguyur tubuh polos Sasuke itu menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda yang tersandar lemas di dinding keramik kamar mandi. Tubuhnya begitu dingin, wajahnya pucat. Giginya bergemeletuk satu sama lain.

"Hei, sadarlah.." ia menyematkan sehelai handuk untuk membungkus tubuh ringkih Sasuke yang menggigil kedinginan.

"ennh?.." akhirnya Sasukepun membuka matanya, membuat pemuda bermata seagreen itu bersyukur, karena lega. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku Gaara, sama-sama kita akan keluar dari sini, jadi bertahanlah," pemuda bertato 'ai' di dahi itu membantu mengeringkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih menatap was-was padanya.

"Ayo, luka-lukamu di tubuhmu itu, harus segera diobati," ia meraih jemari dingin sang Uchiha, membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya untuk tidur di atas matras.

**. **

**. **

**.**

"akh.. au.." Sasuke melenguh kesakitan saat antiseptik itu bersentuhan dengan lukanya.

"Tahan, Sasuke!" perintah Gaara sambil mengoles luka di tubuh yang dulunya halus dan mulus itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ahh.. terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum, "Yah, sebagai sesama korban di rumah ini, aku senang dapat mem-"

PROK PROK PROK

"Akrab sekali dua budakku ini," dari balik pintu, menyembul sosok Neji yang sedang bertepuk tangan usai melihat dua pemuda yang hampir seumuran itu tengah bercengkrama. Kaget, panik dan takut, tiga perasaan itu bergumul jadi satu dalam diri Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Neji?" seru kedua pemuda itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

"ARRGGHH.. OOGGHH..."

"Sakitt.. sakkitt.. AARRGHH.." Baik Gaara maupun Sasuke, kini keduanya hanya dapat mengerang dan menjerit kesakitan saat tetes demi tetes lilin panas itu membakar kulit tubuh mereka. Keduanya menggelepar, tubuhnya berguling ke kanan dan kiri karena kedua tangan dan kakinya sedang diikat oleh tali yang terhubung pada sisi ranjang.

"ough.. Neji! Neji! AAARGGHH..." Gaara memekik, saat Neji mulai menyayat bekas tetesan lilin yang sudah mengeras dengan silet. Ia tetesi lalu kembali menghapusnya. Neji benar-benar gelap mata sekarang ini, tidak peduli pada darah yang sedikit demi sedikit menyeruak dari tubuh sang Sabaku yang juga menjadi kekasih Hyuuga Neji yang sah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara, kesejatian Sasuke yang juga sedang terikat membentuk huruf X itu juga sedang disulut oleh lilin, membuat pemiliknya meraung kesakitan.

"ahh.. henttikann.. sakitt-sa.. KKHHH... AKHH.." Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, saat cairan panas yang menetes dari lilin itu menyetuh kulit kesejatiannya. Panas, perih, ngilu, melebur menjadi satu.

"Hehe, nikmati itu budak!" Hidan memandang puas saat melihat Sasuke menggeliat kesakitan. Diliriknya Neji yang sedang menikmati siksaannya, kemudian berujar, "Neji, kita apakan mereka?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menoleh, lalu menyeringai, "Kita masukkan mereka ke sel bawah tanah." Gaara yang sudah lemas terhenyak kaget. Ia tau dan hafal betul tempat seperti apa itu.

"Ti-tidak.. jangan kurung kami disana Neji... kumohon.." Gaara memohon belas kasian Neji.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu itu budakku.." balas Neji menyibukkan dirinya untuk melepaskan ikatan-ikatan di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Gaara, begitupula Hidan. Selesai dengan kedua hal itu, Neji dan Hidan segera menyeret tubuh ringkih Gaara dan Sasuke, menarik kesejatian keduanya kuat-kuat seakan mau lepas.

**.**

** .**

** .**

BLAAMM

Neji dan Hidan segera menghempaskan tubuh dua pemuda itu ke dalam sel sempit berukuran 1 X 1 meter. Di sekitar sel itu sudah dipasangi kabel yang telah terpasang dengan aliran listrik tegangan tinggi yang siap menyengat tubuh mereka kapanpun juga.

"Neji.. please, jangan.. jangan setrum kami.." pinta Gaara pada Neji yang mulai memainkan tuas listrik itu. Sasukepun, menginginkan hal yang sama seperti Gaara. Memohon ampun kepada Neji. Tapi...

Bzzzt Bzzzt "

KYAAA... AAAHH..."

"AARRGHH.. HAAAHH..." Gaara dan Sasuke memekik saat aliran listrik itu menyetrum tubuh mereka. Tak butuh waktu lebih lama, untuk membuat dua pemuda itu terkulai lemas.

"AHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHA..." Neji tertawa bahagia melihat dua orang yang paling ia cintai dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti itu.

"Rasakan itu, budak-budakku sayang.. rasakan!" tawa Neji menggema di ruang bawah tanah yang pengap dan sempit itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

Brukk

Naruto duduk berlutut di depan pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu, air matanya jatuh tak dapat dibendung lagi, rasa sesal dan bersalah bercampur menjadi satu dalam dadanya.

"Itachi-san, ijinkan aku ikut mencari Sasuke bersamamu. Kumohon, biarkan aku ikut.." sambil berlutut dan menundukkan kepala, Naruto memohon pada sulung Uchiha itu untuk memahaminya.

"Aku menyesal dengan semua yang aku lakukan pada Sasuke, aku salah dan aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku sekarang menyadari jika hidupku tidak berarti tanpanya, aku ingin menemui Sasuke dan meminta maaf, Itachi-san.." disela tangisnya ia memohon. Dengan tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh, ia berharap Itachi mau membawanya mencari Sasuke. "..aku lemah tanpa adanya Sasuke disampingku, kumohon maafkan aku dan ijinkan aku mencarinya..."

Itachi terdiam, ia sedang merenung untuk memperoleh kesungguhan dari pemuda bermata safir itu. Ia membuang nafas berat dan berkata, "Bangun! Aku benci melihat seorang pria menangis!" Narutopun berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya. "Berikan aku sedikit waktu memikirkan keinginanmu," lanjutnya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lega, setidaknya ada setitik harapan baginya agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Itachi-san," ia membungkukkan badannya. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, sama-sama kita akan mencari Sasuke."

Itachi tak membalas apapun, wajahnya masih tetap datar, meski ia merasa senang karena ada satu lagi orang yang akan menemaninya membantu Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._. **

Irama house music yang berdentum kencang membuat Gaara tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia memandang sekeliling, lega menyelimuti perasaannya, karena ia tidak lagi berada dalam sel sempit di bawah tanah yang gelap dan pengap tadi.

"AKH.." Gaara tercekat mendengar pekik kesakitan seseorang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menemukan sumber suara itu. Seagreen indah miliknya membulat sempurna begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan rekan-rekan Neji. Yah, Sasuke. Dia berada dalam kerumunan lima remaja yang memaksanya untuk menari erotis mengikuti alunan musik. Tangan-tangan kotor mereka menjamah tubuh polos Sasuke. Gaara juga dapat melihat pemuda raven itu bergetar dan mengejang merasakan vibrator yang bergetar di rectumnya, membuatnya hasrat bercintanya meletup-letup ingin keluar, hanya saja, karet gelang yang terpasang di ujung kesejatian Sasuke, membuat hasrat itu tertahan.

"uhh.. ahhh..." badan Sasuke terhuyung karena lemas dan lelah, namun tangan-tangan kelima orang itu selalu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menyentuh tanah. Meski lama kelamaan, tubuh ringkih itu jatuh juga. Sasuke kembali tak sadarkan diri karena tidak sanggup menahan sarinya yang tak dapat keluar.

Sasori tersenyum tipis sebelum melepas karet gelang itu dari Sasuke. Dan detik berikutnya, cairan kental berbau aneh itu menyembur keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, meski tak sederas biasanya. Setidaknya, kini sang Uchiha menjadi lebih rileks dengan hilangnya semua beban tersebut.

"Angkat dia kemari!" komando Neji pada Sasori. Patuh, Sasoripun memapah Sasuke untuk di dudukkan di pangkuan Neji.

Plak Plak Plak

Dengan kasar Neji menampar wajah Sasuke sampai pemuda itu siuman. Dan Gaara yang dalam keadaan terikat di atas kursi hanya dapat menonton saja.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"ennhh?.." Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Neji menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas mengetahui jika lelaki yang tersandar lemas di dadanya mulai sadar. Sebelah kelopak mata Neji berkedip memberi isyarat pada Juugo untuk mengambil sesuatu. Mengerti dengan benda yang dimaksud, Juugo bergegas menuju gudang dan kembali lagi selang beberapa saat kemudian.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"JANGAAAANN!" Neji yang hendak mengarahkan jarum tatonya dipundak Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belang menatap Gaara. "Hentikan Neji, jangan lakukan itu padanya!" pinta Gaara disela tangisnya, ia tau betul seperti apa rasa sakitnya ketika alat itu menari-nari membuat bentuk huruf kanji di dahinya. Mengetahui jika Neji akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, tentu saja ia berontak.

"Oh, sudah sadar rupanya?" Neji tersenyum iblis ke arah Gaara, ia mengayunkan kakinya menghampiri pemuda Sabaku itu. "Sudah siap untuk bergabung dalam permainan rupanya?"

"Neji.. kumohon hentikan semua ini," harapnya. Ia lelah menghadapi siksaan Neji dan rekan-rekannya.

Ditekannya kuat-kuat pundak Gaara lalu berkata, "Harusnya kau tau Gaara, tangis kalian adalah kebahagianku, jerit kesakitan kalian adalah kenikmatan untukku. Kau dan Sasuke adalah budakku, jadi turuti saja kemauan Tuanmu ini," ujar pemuda itu sambil melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Gaara satu persatu.

"Au, akh!" Neji menarik salah satu tonjolan di dada Gaara, membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Dengan kesakitan di daerah dadanya, Gaarapun mengikuti langkah Neji yang membawanya mendekat dengan Sasuke.

"Kerjai mereka sepuas kalian!" perintah Neji pada Hidan dan kawan-kawan. Dan tak perlu banyak bicara untuk membuat tubuh Sasuke dan Gaara lengket oleh cairan mereka, atau lebam dan ngilu karena pukulan yang mereka daratkan. Mereka terus memyetubuhi keduanya hingga lemas tak berdaya.

_'Naru.. Naruto...'_ desis Sasuke sebelum hitam mengambil alih kesadarannya.

._._. X ._._.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang halus membelai-belai wajahnya. "Gaara?" gumamnya lemah. Ia merasakan sakit sekujur tubuhnya, ia lelah.

"Makanlah Sasuke, dari kemarin kau belum makan apapun bukan?" Sasuke terhenyak melihat sepotong roti yang berada dalam genggaman Gaara.

Ditatapnya wajah Gaara dengan sendu, "Kau sudah makan?"

"Yah, separo dari roti itu sudah masuk ke perutku. Kau harus mendapatkan energi meski sedikit, karena sepertinya, Neji akan makin menjadi-jadi," Gaara menjelaskan.

Patuh, Sasukepun melahap habis roti tersebut. Ia sendiri baru ingat, seharian kemarin tak ada satu makananpun yang melewati kerongkongannya. Kecuali cairan lava para pria brengsek itu.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya aku tidak dapat membantumu keluar dari tempat ini, meski aku ingin sekali," Gaara mengusap pipi Sasuke yang lebam.

"Tidak apa, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Nanti, kalau waktunya tiba, pasti akan ada yang menolong kita," Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dalam ingatannya muncul sosok Naruto. Ntah mengapa, jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan pria itu yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

**Langsung review ya...**


	11. Chapter 11

**You For Me by Fu-Chan..**

** Naruto jelas milik Masashi-Sensei.. **

**Pair: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, Slight NejiGaa... **

**Warn: OOC, AU, Hard Yaoi. NC-17. Mengandung unsur kekerasan, lemon dan lime yang tidak diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak. Jadi, yang belum cukup umur tapi nekat, tanggung sendiri akibatnya... Last, enjoy this chapie...**

**._._. X ._._. **

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari saat Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, sebelum ia sadar jika teman sekamarnya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Sasuke... Sas..." sedikit berseru ia memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu, nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan saat pupilnya mendapati rekan penyiksaannya itu sedang terikat di pohon Maple tua di halaman belakang bersama orang yang amat ia kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Gaara melihat, tubuh Sasuke hanya terbungkus sehelai kain tipis warna merah yang membalut tubuh bagian dada ke bawah tengah menjadi objek jepretan kamera Neji. Tak lama setelah itu, Gaara melihat Neji mulai melepaskan ikatan Sasuke. Lalu menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kolam renang di tengah udara yang dingin. Memaksa berpose di dalam air kolam yang dapat membuat siapapun menjadi hipotermia. Gaara terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu, ia pernah mengalaminya, ia tau betapa malu dan hinanya di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Sasuke.. maaf.." dan ia menyesal karena tidak dapat membantu Uchiha bungsu itu.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Di..nginn.. Neji.." gumam Sasuke diantara gemeluk giginya. Tubuhnya menggigil dan membiru, uap nampak berhembus dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Neji mendekati Sasuke, dan memeluknya, "Ou.. kasian sekali Uke-ku ini," ujarnya sarkartis.

"ennhh.. ahhh..." Sasuke tak dapat menahan suara desahnya ketika Neji mulai meraba daerah selangkangannya, terus naik hingga ke pangkal paha. "hmmnn... aahh.." dengan jari-jari cekatan Neji, ia meremas kesejatian Sasuke yang menegang. Terus memompa hingga tubuh Sasuke bergetar.

"ahh... ennh?.." Sasuke nampak berkerut kesal karena Neji menghentikan pijatannya.

Tapi pertanyaan terjawab sudah saat Neji berkata, "Selesaikan saja sendiri!" Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan hasrat yang meletup-letup, Sasukepun memijat sendiri kesejatiannya. Wajahnya merah karena nikmat. Ia mendesah dan melenguh nikmat saat miliknya mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum. Ia menggeliat dan menggelinjang, lalu... "Akhh... oghhh..." ia ejakulasi tak berapa lama kemudian. Neji menyeringai puas melihat itu semua, apalagi saat Sasuke memanja dirinya sendiri, ia telah mengabadikan semua momen itu dalam kamera digitalnya.

**._._. X ._._. **

Sasuke menjejakkan kepalanya di atas paha Neji yang sedang duduk besandar di atas sofa. Ia tidur pulas dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut sehelai kain yang sama seperti tadi. Neji yang masih terjaga sibuk mengamati tubuh dan wajah Sasuke. Paha putihnya yang terbuka, dada bidangnya, bibir ranum merahnya. Semua hal tentang Sasuke membuat Neji mabuk kepayang. Dalam keadaan sadar, Neji menurunkan kepalanya, dan segera meraup bibir merah Sasuke. Melumatnya dengan lembut tanpa ada niat mendominasi.

"ennnhhh..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan karena sesak di dadanya, lalu mulai membuka mata.

"Siapa suruh kau bangun? Cepat tidur lagi!" suruhnya. Karena masih lelah, Sasukepun menurut saja.

Itachi agaknya mulai bersemangat saat mendapat kabar jika sang adik berada di Sunagakure. Dan kali ini ia sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Dengan segera ia mengambil Handphonenya dan memilih salah satu nomor di phonebooknya...

_'Halo..'_

"Naruto," mulai Itachi. "Aku ingin kau bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu, sama-sama kita akan menuju Suna," jelasnya to the point.

_'Jadi, Sasuke sudah ketemu?'_ tanya Naruto riang.

"Yah, menurut Pein, di berada disana."

Usai mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat telfon itu, Itachi bergegas menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya, bersiap untuk ke rumah Naruto.

**._._. X ._._. **

Sementara itu, Neji yang mulai pegal dengan posisinya kini sedang berusaha mengangkat kepala Sasuke pelan-pelan agar tidak terbangun dan merebahkannya di atas bantal sofa. Neji mulai melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya, bersiap untuk menyetubuhi Sasuke. Namun, sebelum niat itu terwujut, gendang telinganya mendengar suara lemah seseorang yang sedang menyebut namanya...

"Neji..." Merasa namanya disebut, Nejipun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa saja yang sudah menganggu rencananya.

"Gaara?" Neji agak terkejut melihat pemuda tampan berambut merah itu berjalan terseok ke arahnya. Kulit tubuhnya yang putih mulus itu hanya terbalut selembar kain sutra hitam yang menutupi bagian punggung, pundak, dan bagian depan perutnya sampai 20cm di atas lutut. Tak jauh beda dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" dengan sinis, Neji bertanya.

Gaara tak segera menjawab, ia malah menghampiri Neji dan memeluknya, "Aku, rindu padamu. Sudah lama kau meninggalkan Suna, aku haus sentuhanmu Neji..." dengan manja ia berujar. Kau tau, dengan tulus Gaara berujar seperti itu. Ia memang sangat merindukkan sosok Neji, kekasih, pahlawannya, sekaligus tuan yang memiliki hak atas dirinya secara utuh. Neji telah menyelamatkannya saat seluruh keluarganya meninggal dalam kebakaran, Neji memungut dan menolongnya ketika ia yang masih kecil hendak diperkosa oleh segerombolan preman. Setelah kejadian itu, Gaara menjadi begitu mengagumi sosok pemuda itu. Nampak sempurna di matanya. Hanya saja, semenjak Neji pindah ke Konoha, Neji yang baik hati dan perhatian padanya berubah menjadi pria yang kejam. Suka menyiksanya, melakukan 'hal-hal' aneh-aneh padanya, tanpa bisa ditolak oleh Gaara karena ancaman pemuda Hyuuga tersebut. Gaara tak punya pilihan, hanya Neji yang ia punya. Hanya Neji tumpuan hidupnya, meski selalu disiksa dan dihina, bagi Gaara itu tak seberapa dengan rasa bahagia karena dapat selalu bersama orang itu. Karena bagi Gaara, sesungguhnya, satu kata berlabel 'cinta' sudah membutakannya. Menghentikan fungsi otaknya untuk berfikir logis, serta menghapus segala hal tentang sekitarnya. Neji, Neji, Neji... segala hal dalam hidup Gaara hanya tertuju pada pemuda itu. Hyuuga Neji.

"Bodoh, sudah bagus diberi waktu untuk tidur, malah berkeliaran begini!" bentak Neji, yang sedang didekap erat oleh Gaara. Lagi-lagi, pemuda Sabaku itu hanya diam, sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavander yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Neji," bisikkan Gaara itu membuat sang Hyuuga terkesiap. Pemuda Hyuuga itu menyeringai sebelum mendorong pundak Gaara hingga sang Sabaku terjatuh dan tidur terlantang dalam tindiannya. Gaara pasrah dan tak menolak sedikitpun saat Neji menyenggamainya. Ia hanya menggeliat, mendesah, mengerang, dan berkali-kali ejakulasi akibat perbuataan pria itu. Bagi Gaara, sentuhan Neji adalah spirit yang selalu ia butuhkan. Walaupun sentuhan itu, terasa menyakitkan baginya.

**._._. X ._._. **

Matahari mulai meninggi, jam di dinding sudah menujuk pukul 10 pagi. Laki-laki bermata merah keunguan itu memasukki sebuah ruangan sempit yang pengap dan berhawa panas. Ruangan itu sangat minim penerangan, hanya terdapat sebuah lampu minyak yang menempel di tembok yang dilapisi karpet sama dengan lantainya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, nampak Sasuke yang masih tertidur dalam posisi terlentang tanpa pertahanan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, bibirnya nampak kering dan sedikit pecah-pecah. Membuat pria berambut perak itu yakin, jika si raven sedang dehidrasi akut saat ini. Bayangkan saja, tiga jam yang lalu ia dipaksa untuk 'memanja' dan di'manja' oleh Gaara. Lalu, ia yang dalam keadaan lemas diseret oleh Neji menuju tempat yang menyesakkan ini. Dalam ruang kedap suara inilah, Neji menyiksa Sasuke lagi. Mencambukinya berulangkali, memaksanya berlari mengelilingi ruangan berukuran 5 X 5 tersebut. Sasuke tak kuasa menolak, karena cambuk kulit yang dipegang Neji akan siap merobek kulitnya jika ia tak menyanggupi keinginan Neji. Tak kuat dengan rasa haus, lelah, serta panas, Sasukepun terkapar pingsan di atas lantai. Dan Neji, ia tak begitu ambil pusing akan hal itu. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang bisa saja masuk rumah sakit akibat kekurangan cairan dalam tubuhnya.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Bangun!" Hidan, menyepak-nyepak pinggul Sasuke, berusaha menyadarkannya dengan cara kasar seperti itu. Namun, Sasuke tak meresponnya sama sekali. "Woy, bangun budak. Kau sudah tidur terlalu lama!" kaki Hidan yang di alasi sepatu kets itu menginjak-injak perut dan dada Sasuke berkali-kali, namun tetap tak ada reaksi. Geram karena merasa diabaikan, Hidanpun mengangkat kaki kanannya beberapa inchi, mengarahkannya tepat di atas kesejatian Sasuke. Dan...

"AAARRGGHHH!" Sasuke terhentak sadar dari tidurnya. Ia memekik kesakitan hingga reflek ia bangkit dan menggenggam kesejatiannya yang baru saja diinjak dan ditekan kuat oleh kaki Hidan. Matanya berkunang-kunang, merasakan ngilu tak tertahankan di bagian vitalnya yang mulai mengelurkan cairan merah.

"akh.. ahh... akkhh.." Sasuke merintih-rintih merasakan ngilu, dan sakit di bagian bawahnya, wajahnya memucat, buliran air matanya mulai jatuh satu demi satu dari kelopak matanya.

"Haha, rasakan itu budak!" cibir Hidan sambil tertawa-tawa melihat Sasuke kelonjotan menahan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ayo ikut!" dengan kasar, pria berambut silver itu mencengkal lengan Sasuke, menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan yang tak berventilasi itu. Tidak peduli pada ritihan memohon Sasuke.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** BRUK **

Sasuke jatuh di atas pangkuan Neji sesaat setelah punggungnya di dorong secara kasar oleh Hidan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tukas Neji melihat keadaan Sasuke yang terengah-engah dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Matanya terpejam sedikit, hanya bagian putihnya saja yang nampak. Tubuhnya masih berkeringat dingin, ia masih meringis-ringis merasakan ngilu di titik sensitifnya.

Hidan menyeringai, "Sesuai keinginanmu, membangunkannya. Dan aku sudah melakukannya bukan?" dengan santai ia membalas.

"Dasar kau!" umpat Neji sebelum mengalihkan padangannya kepada Sasuke yang bersandar lemas di dadanya.

"Sasuke..." Tak ada jawaban berarti dari si pemilik nama, kecuali deru nafasnya yang belum teratur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap Neji yang menunduk sambil membelai-belai rambut hitamnya yang lengket.

"Ha..uss.." desis Sasuke dengan suara tertahan. Neji mengecup kening Sasuke, ia angkat kepala pemuda itu dengan membingkai kedua pipinya, "Menyingkir, dan duduklah di sampingku!" perintahnya. Dengan gerak lambat Sasuke melakukan perintah Neji. Dia segera menyamankan diri dekat pemuda itu. Lalu...

"akh!" Sasuke kaget saat Neji yang sudah berdiri mengangkanginya mencengkram erat kedua sisinya. Ia makin panik saat Neji menyumpal mulutnya dengan kesejatian Neji yang berdiri tegap.

"Ogghh.. hhmmm..." Sasuke mengernyit, wajahnya makin pucat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang asin dan berbau tidak sedap membasahi kerongkongannya. "ehhmmp..." Sasuke megap-megap, ia tau betul cairan apa itu, ia berusaha mendorong pinggul Neji, namun tidak sedikitpun perlawanannya membuahkan hasil. Apalagi bagian selangkangan Neji makin menekan wajahnya membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan mau tidak mau harus menelan air seni Neji itu.

"huekk.. huekk..."

PLAKK

Neji menampar pipi Sasuke keras hingga membuat mata pemuda itu memblur sesaat. Neji marah karena Sasuke memuntahkan air kencingnya.

"Brengsek, tidak tau terima kasih!" ia menendang dan menampar pipi Sasuke bertubi-tubi hingga menambah memar di badan sang Uchiha. "Sudah bagus aku masih memberimu minum, malah dimuntahkan seperti itu!" Sasuke merasa terhina saat ini, hatinya tercabik, ia benar-benar merasa seperti sampah tak berguna. Ia hanya dapat menangis, berharap dalam hati agar semuanya berakhir.

.

.

.

"Ugh.. hueekk..." Sasuke masih berusaha memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang baru saja dipenuhi oleh air seni para lelaki itu. Lambungnya terasa penuh oleh cairan menjijikkan itu. Usai dipaksa menelan cairan-cairan berbau aneh itu, punggung Sasuke kembali harus merasakan nyeri dan panas usai mencicipi kerasnya cambukan Kimimaro. Ia menggelepar seperti cacing kepanasan.

_'Naru... Naruto, tolong...'_ lirihnya dalam hati.

._._. X ._._.

"Makanlah, kau harus makan," Gaara, pemuda yang juga berusia 16 tahun itu, sedang membujuk Sasuke untuk membuka mulut dan menyantap makanan yang baru saja ia buat untuk seluruh penghuni rumah terkutuk ini.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak lapar," balasnya. Gaara membuang nafas, diletakkannya piring yang ia pegang tadi di atas sofa. Lalu dengan lembut ia mengusap salah satu lekuk wajah Sasuke, "Aku tau kau lelah dengan semua siksaan ini, tapi kau harus tetap bersemangat Sasuke, kau harus percaya jika suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang bisa membebaskan kita," ucapnya, sedikit memberi harapan pada sang Uchiha untuk bangkit dari kesedihan.

Dengan pandangan menerawang, Sasuke membalas, "Kau tau Gaara, waktu usiaku baru 5 tahun, ayah dan ibu bercerai. Diusia 7 tahun, aku harus berpisah dengan kakak yang paling aku sayangi karena diusir oleh ayahku sendiri." Gaara diam, sedikit bingung karena Sasuke bercerita tentang masa lalunya. "Diusiaku yang ke 12, ayah menjualku pada seorang lelaki homo agar dapat melunasi seluruh hutang-hutangnya. Sejak mengenal orang itulah, aku menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, tapi tinggal bersama orang itu membuatku bahagia. Sampai hari itu tiba.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya untuk mengambil jeda.

"Saat aku sakit, Neji tiba-tiba datang ke rumah, lalu, dia mulai menyetubuhiku paksa, aku tidak bisa melawannya, aku lemah saat itu. Malam harinya, aku dituduh berselingkuh dengan Neji oleh orang yang sudah membeliku. Dia marah padaku, dia menghina dan terus mencaciku, karena tidak tahan, akupun kabur" setitik bening meluncur lembut dari pipi lebam Sasuke. "Tapi aku malah bertemu dengan seorang mucikari, tipa hari dia memaksaku melayani banyak orang, sampai aku bertemu seseorang yang menyelamatku, atau setidaknya aku berpikir begitu." Gaara mendengarkan cerita Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Beberapa hari setelah mengenalnya, aku tau jika dia ditunangkan denganku, tapi sejak tinggal berdua saja dengannya, dia malah terus menyiksa dan menjadikanku boneka seksnya. Tapi, karena suatu hal, dia jadi berubah dan mulai perhatian padaku, dia menjadi baik dan menyanyangiku. Meski sebentar, karena tak lama setelah itu, dia kembali menjadikan gigolo untuk memuaskan nafsu rekan-rekannya demi uang. Semua yang terjadi selanjutnya, membawaku sampai ke tempat ini."

"Hidupku tidak pernah bahagia, aku tidak pernah merasa sedikitpun kebahagiaan. Aku lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini, aku ingin ma..hmmpph..." Sasuke terkejut, bibirnya mendadak dibungkam oleh bibir Gaara. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara melakukan hal itu. Namun...

"Aku benci melihat orang yang putus asa, dan selalu menginginkan kematian untuk menyudahi penderitaan hidupnya," ujar Gaara sebagai alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba melumat bibir Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin mendengar sang Uchiha berujar seperti tadi.

"Gaara..."

"Kebahagiaan pasti akan datang, jadi kita harus bersabar.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat hati Sasuke berdesir tenang. Direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih Sasuke, mendekapnya erat untuk memberi kehangatan dan sedikit mengalirkan semangat untuk satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih, Gaara..." bisik Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara. Sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke, pemuda bermata hijau itu berujar, "Sama-sama, Sasuke."

**._._. X ._._.**

Kamar luas dengan tembok berwallpaper ungu inilah saksi dimana tiga umat manusia saling 'bergulat' di atas ranjang. Berjam-jam ketiganya melakukan ritual memanja dan dimanja, dengan suasana remang dan aroma wangi lavender yang memberi kesan sexy. 'Beradu' dalam waktu lebih dari lima jam dan dilakukan berkali-kali, membuat ketiga pelaku utamanya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan usai berejakulasi. Sasuke, dengan wajah yang masih dipenuhi rona merah muda, tengah tergolek lemah di atas tubuh berisi Neji yang setia merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Sementara di samping keduanya, tertidur lelap sosok Gaara yang sedang bergelung sambil memeluk tubuh kedua orang itu. Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel untuk menutupi ketiganya, hanya selembar bedcover saja yang memeluk kaki hingga sebatas lutut mereka. Tapi belum satu jam mereka menjejaki alam mimpi, tiba-tiba Neji terbangun karena merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia angkat wajahnya, lalu mengelus kepala Sasuke bermaksud untuk membangunkannya, tapi jangankan untuk bangun, menggerakan kepalanya sebagai reaksi atas sentuhan Neji saja tidak. Akhirnya, Neji memutuskan untuk membangunkan Gaara, dan menyuruhnya bergeser agak ke pinggir. Dan setelah itu, barulah ia gulingkan tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang dengan diapit oleh tubuhnya dan Gaara. "ehhmmm..." Sasuke menggeram sejenak, sebelum kembali menyamankan diri, dalam kehangatan tubuh para pria yang baru saja membawanya mencapai surga dunia berulang kali, mengingat ia terus berada 'di bawah' saat pergulatan berlangsung.

._._. X ._._.

Sementara itu, di salah satu rumah yang sengaja Itachi sewa untuk ditempati selama ia mencari Sasuke di Suna, sedang didatangi oleh dua petugas berseragam police.

"Jadi adik anda diculik oleh salah satu kawanan ini?" tanya salah satu orang petugas, dengan wajah yang terkesan garang, berpostur tinggi, dan mengenakan rompi coklat dengan tanda pengenal di sakunya.

Itachi mengamati beberapa foto yang baru saja disodorkan oleh petugas kepolisian itu, dan mata hitamnya berhenti memperhatikan saat melihat foto Neji, "Yah, menurut infomarsi, sepertinya pria inilah yang menculik adik saya," Itachi menujuk foto Neji yang saat itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Um, kebetulan sekali. Kami juga sedang memburu dia dan anggotanya, dia salah satu burunon yang menjadi target kepolisan karena kejahatannya sebagai pengedar dan pemakai obat-obatan," jelas salah seorang pria bernama Baki itu.

Naruto yang sedaritadi memilih diam sambil mengatai satu persatu wajah para tersangka itu berujar, "Lalu, kenapa dia tidak berhasil dibekuk?" tanyanya polos.

"Hyuuga Neji adalah anak tunggal dari Hizashi, salah satu pengusaha dan kepala kepolisan di Suna, kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena hal itu, dan lagi bukti-bukti yang mengarah pada Neji selalu tidak berhasil kami temukan, itu yang membuat kami sulit menangkapnya," jelas seorang lagi.

"Tapi, kali ini kami pasti akan menjebloskan pemuda itu ke dalam sel, atas kasus penculikan," ujar Yura, seorang petugas kepolisian Suna.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kuharap, Bapak-bapak semua dapat membantu kami menemukan Sasuke, perasaanku sangt tidak enak semenjak tahu jika Neji yang menculiknya."

"Kami mengerti, tenang saja, kami akan segera melacak keberadaannya," kata Baki tegas.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Minum dulu Itachi-san," Naruto menyodorkan segelas teh hijau untuk calon kakak iparnya begitu para polisi meninggalkan kediaman sementara mereka. Itachi menerima pemberian Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sasuke pasti ketemu, dan aku yakin dia baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Itachi. Kedua kakinya ia angkat ke atas sofa, agar dapat memeluk lututnya.

"Yah, kuharap Sasuke baik-baik saja." Baik Itachi dan Naruto lebih memilih diam saat ini. Tak ada perbincangan apapun saat itu. Hanya suara binatang malam yang terdengar sedang bersenandung. Sampai, akhirnya, Itachi buka suara...

"Naruto.. Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Sasuke?" Pupil Naruto mengecil mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu, meski agak bingung untuk menjawab, akhirnya putra tunggal Namikaze Minato itu berujar, "Yang membuatku suka pada Sasuke?... Uum, entahlah, aku juga tidak tau," ia menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di atas lutut.

Itachi menautkan alisnya, "Kau menyukai adikku tapi tidak tau kenapa?"

Sang Namikaze muda terkekeh, "Iya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa bisa mencintai Sasuke sampai seperti ini," ujarnya dengan pikiran menerawang, mencoba memutar kembali ingatan masa lalunya saat pertama kali mengenal bungsu Uchiha itu sampai hari terkahir bertatap muka dengannya. Itachi makin dibuat penasaran. "Karena setauku, kita tidak memerlukan alasan apapun untuk mencintai seseorang, apalagi jika perasaan itu tumbuh dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam tanpa menyadari kapan munculnya perasaan suka itu," lanjut si pirang. Wajahnya nampak begitu sumringah saat mengatakan ungkapan hatinya itu. Itachi terdiam, seakan mencerna tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian, ia berkata, "Yah, kau benar Naruto. Kita tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun untuk mencintai seseorang."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Tapi ada hal yang harus kau ketahui Itachi-san.." ia menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya makin penasaran. "..aku, mencintai Sasuke lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Dan aku percaya, Sasuke mengerti betapa besar rasa cintaku, meski aku tak pernah mengungkapnya," lanjut Naruto dengan ekpresi wajah yang terlihat melembut.

Yah, memang benar jika Naruto sangat jarang mengatakan luapan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke dengan kata-kata 'i love you', dan mungkin ia hanya sekali atau dua kali saja mengucapkan kalimat itu, karena ia sangat meyakini, jika tanpa ungkapan kata manis sarat arti itu, Sasuke sudah paham betul jika ia sangat mencintai pemuda raven itu. Walau dulu, ia hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke sebagai budak nafsu, tempat pelampiasan amarahnya, atau boneka seks penghasil uang untuk menutupi biaya kuliahnya. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke adalah separuh jiwanya, satu-satunya hati yang ia miliki ada dalam diri pemuda raven itu, perasaan cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke sampai kapanpun. Senyum Sasuke adalah penyemangatnya. Suara Sasuke adalah mesin yang seakan membantu fungsi jantungnya untuk tetap bekerja. Sentuhan Sasuke adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Dan tanpa Sasuke, ia hanya seonggok manusia yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Semuanya nampak kosong jika tak ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Karena sesungguhnya, Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto.

**._._. X ._._. **

Pemuda berambut merah itu berlari terburu-buru menuju lantai dua rumah mewah yang ia tinggalnya. Rasa panik akan suatu hal membuatnya terburu-buru. "Neji! Neji!" pria bermata hazel itu menyerukan nama rekannya yang mungkin masih tertidur di dalam sana. "Neji, bangun! Ini gawat!" Cklek Dengan malas, sosok Neji yang baru bangun itu membuka pintu,

"Sasori, ada apa?" "Hidan!" kepanikan pria itu membuat Neji tidak mengerti.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Semalam, Hidan tertangkap. Kimimaro dan Jugo, juga sama!"

Penjelasan atau lebih tepat pemberitahuan itu tentu saja seakan menohok Neji. Itu adalah salah satu informasi yang enggan ia dengar.

"Brengsek!" umpat Neji sambil mengepalkan jemarinya. Ia segera memutar badannya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dengan agak terburu. Sementara Sasori, ia bergegas mencari Deidara yang mungkin juga masih tidur saat ini.

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, Sasuke bangun!" perintah Neji pada dua pemuda yang tengah mengumpulkan kembali kesaarannya dari alam mimpi. "Cepat, pakai baju kalian, dan kita pergi meninggalkan Suna!" ia lemparkan beberapa setel pakaian untuk kedua 'Uke'nya itu. Gaara menautkan alis heran, Neji tak pernah sepanik ini sebelumnya, dan membawanya pergi dari kota kelahirannya itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, "Apa yang terjadi Neji, kita mau kemana?" rasa ingin taunya membuatnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Akh, cerewet. Sudah ikut saja brengsek," bentak Neji Sasuke, dalam hati ia dapat tersenyum lega,_ 'Apakah, Naruto dan Kakak sudah menemukan tempat kami?' _pikirnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena gembira.

PLAAK

"Sshh..." Sasuke merasakan nyeri di pipi kanannya saat Neji menamparnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau melamun begitu budak! Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu!" sergah Neji. Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa panas dan berkata, "Neji, aku mau tetap disini," ujarnya. Neji tercekat, dengan tatapan garang ia mendekati Sasuke dan meremas rahang pemuda yang beberapa hari lebih muda darinya itu, "Kau gila, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka semua menemukanmu budak!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Neji, aku ingin bebas, aku..."

PLAAK PLAAK

Buugh

"ukh..." mata Sasuke berkunang-kunang saat secara bertubi-tubi Neji yang sedang kalap menghajarnya, wajah dan perut.

Bugh Bugh

"Neji sudah!" sergah Gaara melihat Sasuke kesakitan dan muntah darah. "Kau gila!"

Neji menggeram kesal, "Kau mau aku hajar juga, hah?"

"Silahkan hajar aku sepuasmu Neji!" sulut Gaara. Ia menatap Neji dengan nyalang dan tak gentar sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"AAKKHH!" Neji meraung kesal. Ia remas helai coklatnya hingga terlepas dari tempatnya beberapa helai. Tapi, ntah dengan cara apa, Neji berhasil membawa dan mengajak kedua budak-budaknya itu.

**. . . **

**TBC**

** . . .**


	12. Chapter 12

Maaf karena lagi-lagi Fu belum bisa balas review anda semua *bungkuk-bungkuk*, dan Fu berharap pada ga kecewa dengan chapter kali ini... Yoah, enjoy minna...

**You For Me by Fu-Chan..**

** Naruto jelas milik Masashi-Sensei.. **

**Pair: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, Slight NejiGaa... **

**Warn: OOC, AU, Hard Yaoi. NC-17. Mengandung unsur kekerasan, lemon dan lime yang tidak diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak. Jadi, yang belum cukup umur tapi nekat, tanggung sendiri akibatnya... Last, enjoy this chapie...**

"mmnnhh.. terruuss... Gaarraahh..." Itulah yang dapat tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Suara Hyuuga Neji, orang yang paling aku kagumi. Ia mendesah dan mengerang saat ia memaksaku untuk mengoral miliknya. Posisiku sekarang sedang tidur tengkurap diantara kedua pahanya yang mengangkang sesuai lebar jok belakang mobil. Yah, saat ini aku sedang mengikuti Neji, kabur dari kejaran petugas. Dan Sasuke, ia bertugas untuk menggantikan tempatnya, yakni mengendarai mobil Jaguarnya.

"mmnnhh.. nnnhhh.." aku mendesah tertahan, ketika Neji meremas dua belahan pantatku. Sementara tangannya yang lain terus mendesak kepalaku untuk memperdalam kulumanku.

"hooghh.. okhh.." berkali-kali aku tersendak saat miliknya yang besar menohok kerongkonganku. Kucengkram pinggul Neji dengan kuat, berharap dia segera menarik tangannya dari belakang kepalaku. Tapi, sebaliknya, ia malah menekan seluruh wajahku, hingga membuatku makin kesulitan menghirup oksigen.

"Ukhh.. nikmatt.. sekallihh.. ahhh.." Neji terus mendesah liar, sedangkan aku mulai lemas saat itu. Wajahku membiru karena tak ada oksigen yang membantu kelancaran darahku. Cengkramanku dipinggulnya mengendor, mataku perkunang-kunang. Mungkin aku bisa pingsan jika sedetik saja Neji tidak menarik rambutku ke belakang.

"akh! ahh.. ahh.. mmnnh.." dengan nafas terengah-engah, Neji langsung membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya, ia apit kedua kulit kenyalku, ia hisap dan kulum, sambil berusaha menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku kembali tak berdaya, pagutan liarnya hampir membuatku tak dapat bernafas.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Ennhh..." aku terkulai lemas diantara kedua paha putihnya. Mataku terpejam, bibirku terbuka untuk turut membantu memulihkan saluran pernafasanku. Saat itu, aku dapat merasakan puncak kepalaku basah oleh 'lava' milik Neji yang sudah lama ia tahan. Tapi aku tidak peduli pada semua itu, aku yang sudah lelah membiarkan saja rambutku kotor oleh sari Neji.

"ukhh... ahh..." Neji mendesah nikmat, ia usapkan cairan miliknya di sebelah pipi dan bibirku. Sebelah tanganku yang sedang menggunakan pahanya sebagai guling ia remas kuat, ntah apa maksudnya, tapi kudengar ia berbisik lembut di telingaku, "Aku mencintaimu Gaara..." Aku tersenyum senang sekaligus lega mendengar Neji mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata yang sudah lama aku tunggu terucap juga dari bibirnya, _'Aku juga mencintaimu Neji,'_ desisku dalam hati.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Aku lapar, aku mau kau membeli makanan sekaligus sebagai bekal perjalanan." Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar Neji mengintrupsi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya dapat patuh saat itu.

_'Sasuke...'_ desisku dalam hati sambil menatap kepergiannya.

**Gaara's POV END...**

**._._. X ._._.**

**BLAK**

Tak lama setelah Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di depan minimarket, Neji segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di badan jok dengan tubuh yang mengadap ke depan. Lalu, ia membantu Gaara agar tidur dengan posisi terlentang dengan paha Neji sebagai bantal. Di dalam mobil tanpa ventilasi dengan hembusan angin sejuk dari _Air Conditioner_ yang tetap menyala, membuat keduanya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Mereka terus menghirup udara dingin yang menguar dari dalam AC, terus menerus. Hingga rasa kantuk mulai menyerang keduanya. Baik Neji ataupun Gaara, keduanya merasa tenaganya terkuras habis. Rasa lemas yang mereka rasakan membuat keduanya ingin segera tidur.

"ennhh..." tangan Gaara terkulai ke samping kanan, matanya terpejam, begitupula Neji. Keduanya telah jatuh jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadar mereka.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Baru semenit setelah keduanya 'tertidur', Sasuke muncul, dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutupnya.

"Neji, Gaara, ini makanannya," ujar Sasuke sambil mengoncang-goncangkan kaki Neji sesekali. Pemuda itu menautkan alis, heran dengan sikap tidur keduanya. Seperti...

"GAARA, NEJI! HEY, BANGUN!" Sasuke makin panik, ia terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara dan Neji bergantian. "Ughh.. ennhh..." Sasuke melenguh pelan, ia merasa pusing hingga membuatnya mual. Menyadari jika ada yang ta beres, ia mulai berusaha untuk membuka pintu, tapi tenaganya yang seperti diserap oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat hanya mampu membuatnya memukul-mukul kaca jendela dengan lemah.

"Tolong-aahh.. tolong.. hosshh... Ukh!" Sasuke yang sudah tak memiliki energi lagi ambruk ke belakang sandaran jok. Disisa kesadarannya yang hampir berkurang, ia bisikan sebuah nama...

"Naruto..."

Dan gelap, begitu cepat merengkuhnya lepas dari indahnya warna-warni dunia.

**._._. X ._._.**

** .**

**. **

**.**

** .**

** .**

_Naruto... _

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kudengar suaranya yang manja memanggil namaku. Kubuka mataku, dan dengan pandangan yang sedikit memburam, aku dapati sosoknya berdiri diambang pintu._

_ "Sasuke." Ia mendekatiku, turut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelahku. Ia lesakkan, kepalanya di dekat ketiakku, mirip anak kecil yang tengah bermanja-manja dengan Ibunya. Kusambut pelukannya, dengan balas memelukknya. Dan itu makin membuat dekapannya makin erat. Ntah mengapa hatiku berdebar-debar, dan milikku... entah kenapa menjadi tegang. Tangan halusnya meremas bagian depan kaos yang kupakai, paha putihnya yang mulus berada di atas kesejatianku, 'Ukh.. apa maunya sih? Dia mau menggodaku ya?' pikirku. Kubiarkan saja dia dalam keadaan itu untuk beberapa saat, tapi... _

_"Akh!" lututnya yang ntah disengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba menekan milikku. Membuatku tak tahan lagi, "Dasar anak nakal!" Ucapku sambil kuterlentangkan dia. Kutindih dan kuciumi ia dengan liar. Sasuke nampak terkejut. Dan itu membuatnya meronta. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhku membuatnya tak dapat berbuat banyak. Kudekap erat tubuhnya, dan mencoba membuat kissmark di leher jenjangnya yang terus menguarkan bau lembut parfumnya yang membuatku mabuk. Kulihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya saat aku mulai melucuti pakaianku. Dia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Rontaannya makin kuat saat aku membuka paksa kaos yang ia kenakan._

_"Naru... Jangan! Aku.. capek, Naru.. ahh.." mohonnya pada saat itu._

_Aku tidak mengindahkannya, modku akan sangat buruk jika tidurku diganggu, apalagi oleh makhluk seindah Sasuke. Kini, kami sama-sama bertelanjang dada, aku sudah siap untuk mengenyahkan celana pendek yang ia kenakan saat tanpa sengaja kulihat mimik ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan di wajahnya. Matanya merah. Pasti ia tidak percaya jika aku akan bereaksi seperti ini. Lagi. Aku sadar, aku sudah membuatnya takut. Nafsuku hilang dan berganti rasa kasihan dan sayang. Kembali aku berbaring di sampingnya dan kubentangkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami. Kudekap lembut Sasukeku, sambil kubelai rambut dan kukecupi pipi kenyalnya._

_ "Maaf Sasuke," bisikku di telinganya. Ia mengangguk, dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku lega, dia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi. Masih memeluknya, aku kini membelai kening dan rambutnya. Dia begitu senang jika aku melakukan itu padanya, dan tak butuh waktu lama, kamipun jatuh tertidur sambil tetap berpelukkan. _

_**._._. X ._._.** _

_Masih pukul dua dini hari saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kulirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur di sampingku, kupandangi wajah polosnya yang nampak manis dan menggoda untuk disentuh itu. Aku mulai menyapukan tanganku pada pipinya, kelopak matanya, alis, dan terakhir bibirnya. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak saat ia membuka mata karena sentuhanku. Namun, ia malah beringsut mendekat kepadaku. Kubelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dibalas dengan sebuah pelukan hangat olehnya. _

_"Tidurlah, ini masih terlalu pagi!" kataku dan dibalas oleh deheman serta dekapannya yang makin erat. Aku menyimpulkan seulas senyum bahagia. Saat ini aku berpikir, jika aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya._

_ "Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur?" aku mengalihkan padanganku untuk menatapnya yang mendongak padaku. _

_"Aku hanya ingin berlama-lama melihat wajah polosmu saat tidur," jawabku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya. _

_Sasuke merengut, "Jangan-jangan, kau mau 'melahap'ku saat aku lengah ya?" Aku terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaannya. "Ahahaha, kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehku ya?" Dan cubitnya diperutku makin membuatku tertawa lepas tidak karuan, padahal aku yakin aku dapat menganggu tetangga sebelahku yang masih tertidur._

_ **.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_ Akhirnya, baik aku ataupun Sasuke tidak ada yang berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur. Kami berdua malah mengobrol mengenai banyak hal. Keluarga, masa lalu, hingga... _

_"Sasuke..." _

_"Hnn?"_

_ "Kalau seandainya, aku mati, kau akan menangis untukku tidak?" Terbelalak untuk sesaat, itulah reaksi Sasuke. _

_"... Kau itu, bicara apa sih?" ujarnya setelah hening cukup lama diantara kami. _

_"Aku hanya ingin tau saja kok, soalnya.."_

_ "Aku tidak akan menangisi kepergianmu!" belum selesai aku bicara, ia menyelaku. "Karena akulah yang akan membuatmu menangisi kepergianku." Kini, giliran aku yang dibuat kaget oleh pernyataannya. "Aku, paling sedih jika harus kehilangan orang yang aku cintai, maka dari itu, aku selalu memohon kepada Tuhan, agar dia mencabut nyawaku lebih dulu dari pada orang-orang disekitarku." Aku tak tau harus membalas apa, kulihat Sasuke nampak tenang saat mengatakan hal itu._

_ "Permintaanmu aneh, dan terdengar konyol. Mana ada orang berdoa dan menginginkan mati.." _

_"Kau sendiri yang mulai," dengus Sasuke. Detak jam memenuhi ruangan kami saat itu. Sejak Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya. _

_"Aku akan menangisi kepergianmu, dan aku juga akan membuatmu menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu." Onyx Sasuke mengecil karena kata-kataku barusan. "Tapi, jika memang Tuhan mentakdirkan kau untuk lebih dulu pergi, aku berjanji akan segera menyusulmu, supaya kau tidak kesepian," kukecup singkat bibirnya sebagai bukti aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan. Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, seakan meresapi kesungguhanku. Setelahnya, tidak ada kata lagi yang terucap diantara kami, hanya ada desah, lenguh dan rintihan nikmat. Bergumul di balik hangatnya selimut dengan udara yang makin memanas dengan liukan dan gerakan-gerakan liar yang kami buat. Dan saat puncak itu datang, bibir kami tak henti-hentinya menyerukan nama masing-masing. Haa... Aku menikmati semua kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke, untuk sekarang dan selamanya._

**.**

** .**

** .**

**.**

.Pluk

"Ng? Itachi-san?" Kudongakkan kepalaku ke samping kudapati seorang lelaki berwajah tegas namun penuh kelembutan menatap kepadaku. Kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, yang baru saja membangunkanku dari dunia fantasiku, kembali kepada realita.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Aku menggeleng, "Aku hanya teringat pada kenanganku saat bersama 'Suke," jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan ya?"

"Oh, tentu saja Itachi-san. Bersama dengan Sasuke selalu menyenangkan," kataku dengan pandangan menerawang. Banyak hal dalam ingatanku yang kembali berputar satu persatu. Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu meraih remot tv. Kulihat, Itachi-san sedang sibuk menggonta-ganti chennel, berharap menemukan acara yang ia mau, hingga akhirnya, pencariannya berhenti pada acara berita. Aku tak begitu suka berita, maka dari itu aku lebih memilih memainkan fitur-fitur handphoneku. Namun...

_'Tiga pengendara mobil ditemukan pingsan dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Diduga ketiganya pingsan usai menghirup gas monoksida yang keluar dari pipa pembuangan AC'_

Reflek, rasa ingin tauku usai mendengar berita itu membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku.

_'Ketiganya ditemukan dalam keadaan kritis'_

Mataku membulat sempurna, ingin sekali untuk tidak mempercayai tiga sosok yang tengah digotong masuk ke dalam ambulance. Tapi, wajah pucat dan rambut midnight blue itu, tubuh ramping itu, mirip sekali dengannya, meski hanya samar, aku takkan pernah lupa pada sosok Sasuke, orang yang kucari selama ini. Tapi...

"Tidak mungkin, itu pasti bukan Sasuke!" aku menelengkan wajahku, kulihat Itachi-san sedang membentak seseorang yang sedang ditelfonnya. "Sasuke baik-baik saja, orang yang ada ditv itu bisa saja cuma mirip dengannya..." Kepalaku terasa pening, aku masih mencerna semua yang terjadi saat ini, aku bingung.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit itu, akan kupastikan jika info yang kau berikan serta apa yang kulihat di televisi itu salah," Itachi menyudahi pembicaraannya, lalu ia menarik lenganku, mengajakku pergi dari rumah ini dan segera menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

"Kuharap dia bukan Sasuke," desis Itachi-san kala itu. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, harapanku tak jauh beda dengan Itachi-san.

**._._. X ._._.**

Rumah Sakit Umum Sunagakure, disinilah kami sekarang. Dengan terburu-buru kami mencari tau tentang tiga korban keracunan tadi.

"Mari saya tunjukkan tempatnya!" seorang suster menuntun kami berjalan menuju ke suatu ruangan,meski agak ragu kamipun mengikuti suster itu.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Deg!

"Ugh!" kudekap lengan Itachi untuk menopang kaki-kaki lemasku agar tidak jatuh. Meski aku yakin jika Itachi-san kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tibaku. Airmata tak dapat lagi aku bendung, rasanya hatiku seakan remuk saat ini. Jika kau bertanya kenapa, itu karena saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan kamar jenasah.

"Mari masuk!" komando sang suster. Itachi terlihat tegar saat mengikuti perawat itu, berbeda denganku yang sangat enggan untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"Kuatkan dirimu Naruto!" kata Itachi sesaat setelah aku mencengkal lengannya, seakan menahan pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak, bisa..." ujarku dengan nada tertahan. "aku.. belum siap!" bersamaan dengan melelehnya buliran airmata ini, aku dapat merasakan lengan kekar Itachi mendekap tubuhku dengan erat.

"Aku yakin sekali jika dia bukan Sasuke!" Aku menarik diri dari pelukan Itachi, kuhapus airmataku sebelum menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Ia menarik tanganku, dan langsung kuremas kuat-kuat.

_'Sasuke... Sasuke, semoga itu bukan kau.'_

**Naruto's POV END...**

**._._. X ._._.**

Aroma menyengat khas formalin tercium begitu ketiga orang itu memasuki kamar jenasah yang berhawa dingin itu. Tiga mayat yang sudah diselimuti oleh masing-masing selimut berwarna putih tergeletak kaku ditempatnya masing-masing. Perlahan, Itachi dan Naruto mendekati salah satu jenasah. Dengan Tangan gemetar dan kehati-hatian ia menyingkap selimut itu. Sementara Naruto terus memejamkan mata sambil merapalkan doa.

_'Bukan Sasuke, semoga bukan dia..'_ Sesaat kemudian, menyembulah kepala si jenasah...

**. . . **

**TBC**

** . . .**

Emang pendek chapter ini, habis idenya ilang di saat itu sih.. *puak*. Sekarang giliran anda untuk mereview...


	13. Chapter 13

Maaf ya, lagi-lagi ga bisa balesreview readers sekalian... Baiklah, selamat baca chapter ini...

**.**

**. . . . . .  
**

**You For Me by Fu-Chan..**

** Naruto jelas milik Masashi-Sensei.. **

**Pair: NaruSasu, NejiSasu, Slight NejiGaa... **

**Warn: OOC, AU, Yaoi/BL/Sho-ai fic, typos. Don't like? Don't read!**

**. . . . . .  
**

Dengan gemetar Itachi menyingkap selimut putih polos yang membungkus raga tak bernyawa di depannya. Merah. Rambut berwarna merah itulah yang nampak menyembul saat ini. Dan begitu keseluruhan wajah itu terlihat, Itachi mengelus dada lega, walau sesaat. Karena sosok berwajah pucat itu bukanlah adiknya. Melainkan Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda bertato Ai yang meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Naruto yang sedaritadi memejamkan mata, akhirnya mulai menunjukkan indahnya bola mat yang ia miliki. Ia tertegun memandangi wajah Gaara, dan reflek jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Gaara, "Aku tidak tau kau, tapi, aku merasa jika kau sangat peduli dengan Sasuke," ujarnya lirih. Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan mayat Gaara, Itachi sudah beranjak dari dekatnya untuk memastikan jika jasat kedua bukan milik adiknya.

Pik

Pupil Itachi mengecil, ia cukup terkejut melihat sapa yang terbaring tak bernyawa di depannya. Pemuda seumuran adiknya, berambut coklat panjang, bernama Hyuuga Neji. Uchiha bungsu itu membuang muka, jika boleh jujur, ingin sekali ia menonjok dan menghajar Neji habis-habisan saat ini. Ia ingin melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya pada Neji yang sudah menculik Sasuke, hingga membuatnya harus jauh dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Dan ia makin tak bisa memaafkan Neji jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan sang adik. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih saat ini, tapi... jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Sasuke, aku tidak akan membuatmu tenang walau dalam alam lain." Berbicara dengan mayat dan mengatakan hal yang mustahil, bukan tipe Itachi memang, tapi baginya apapun yang sudah menyangkut tentang Sasuke, akan menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tinggal satu lagi, sosok mayat yang belum mereka pastikan. Dan kembali, mereka berharap, jika itu bukan Sasuke. Tapi belum sempat Itachi menyingkap selimut putih itu, Suster itu keburu menyela, "Maaf, cuma dua orang itu korban keracunan tadi pagi."

Itachi dan Naruto membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, setitik harapan untuk melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan baik-baik saja muncul dalam benak keduanya. "Bukankah ada satu lagi, bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang juga ikut dalam rombongan itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Satu lagi?" Suster itu memberi jeda, seakan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Oh, dia sedang dalam penanganan tim dokter di ruang UGD karena keadaannya yang kritis, nah.. mari saya antar kesana." Itachi dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang sebelum mengekor perawat berpakaian serba putih itu ke suatu tempat.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Sa-suke..." Naruto, dengan penuh rasa haru ia berlari dan segera memeluk kekasihnya yang terbaring tanpa daya di atas ranjang. Sambil menangis seperti seorang gadis, ia peluk tubuh Sasuke. Ia rapalkan nama kekasih terus menerus. Itachi juga sama, ia tak henti-henti mengucap syukur saat mengetahui jika adiknya masih hidup.

"Kami tim dokter sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengeluarkan gas karbonmonoksida dalam tubuhnya, sayangnya ada beberapa bagian sel sarafnya yang rusak akibat terkontaminasi oleh gas tersebut. Dan itu membuat saudara Sasuke, koma untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan..."

Deg! Deg!

Satu lagi kenyataan menyedihkan menohok ulu hati keduanya. Seakan-akan, Tuhan tidak pernah rela untuk membuat ketiganya berkumpul dan hidup bahagia.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." tangis Naruto makin menjadi, ia remas pundak Sasuke kuat dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ringkih itu. "Bangun Sasuke, bangun... buktikan kalau anilisis dokter itu salah, 'Suke... bangun!..."

Itachi memejamkan mata, ia remas kuat jemari adiknya, ia adalah orang yang tegar. Tidak seperti Naruto yang malah menangis seperti anak perempuan. Karena sesedih apapun Itachi, yang ia dapat lakukan hanya menangis dalam diam.

**._._. X ._._.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu, dan tiga hari semenjak Sasuke dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan harapan, jika peralatan canggih yang ada disini dapat membuat Sasuke bangun dari komanya...

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit bersprei biru muda. Matanya terpejam. Rona wajahnya nampak pucat pasi. Terdapat masker oksigen yang setia membantunya untuk tetap bernafas. Sementara selang infus juga tetap bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Irama kadiograf menjadi musik diruangan yang begitu hening itu.

"Sasuke..." suara lirih pemilik pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan itu memecah keheningan yang ada. Telapak tangannya yang halus, tengah mengusap punggung tangan Sasuke yang bebas dengan selang infus. "...aku yakin kau dapat mendengarku," ujarnya memulai obrolan sepihak. "Sasuke, semalam dokter memberitahu padaku dan Itachi-san, jika kemungkinan untukmu dapat sadar kembali sangat kecil, hanya lima banding satu," suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar. Seperti menahan sesuatu yang mulai menyesakkan dada dan tenggorokkannya. "..padahal aku sangat yakin jika kau akan siuman, kau akan bangun dari tidurmu, aku percaya akan hal itu," satu tetes airmata mulai meluncur turun melewati pipinya, dan jatuh ke atas tangan dingin Sasuke, yang terkulai di samping pinggangnya.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah dengan hal-hal yang sudah kau lewati beberapa waktu yang lalu, makanya, kau ingin istirahat, kau membutuhkan tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga dan pikiranmu, benarkan Sasuke?" tak hanya satu, kini tetes demi tetes cairan sebening embun itu mulai membasahi wajah tampannya. Wajahnya tertunduk, sesak dan sakit rasanya saat ucapanmu yang terdengar dramatis itu hanya dibalas dengan satu hembusan nafas panjang. "Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, tiga bulan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun, aku yakin jika kau pasti akan bangun saat rasa lelahmu sudah sirna, kau akan membuka matamu, lalu tersenyum sambil menyebut namaku, benarkan Sasuke? Aku tidak salahkan?" Siapapun kau, pasti akan merasa miris mendengar ungkapan sang Namikaze yang sedang mengecupi punggung tangan kekasihnya. "Dan saat hari itu tiba nanti, aku akan langsung memelukmu, mendekap erat tubuhmu, dan aku akan mengajakmu ke taman Konoha, tempat dimana kita berjanji akan selalu hidup bersama dengan bahagia, kau masih ingatkan Sasuke?" dibelainya pipi halus Sasuke yang sedikit berkering karena tidak pernah mengkonsumsi air. "...Lalu, kita akan makan tomat sama-sama. Kau mau berapa, satu? Atau sepuluh, bahkan sejutapun pasti akan aku belikan untukmu saat kau bangun nanti, dan... sama-sama kita akan menghabiskannya sampai kau mual, ahahaha... pasti itu sangat menyenangkan, iyakan?" Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bergeming. "Jadi, aku ingin kau cepat bangun dari tidurmu, agar kita bisa bersama lagi... Aku ingin kita dapat berdua lagi seperti dulu, maka dari itu Sasuke, cepatlah bangun, selelah apapun tubuhmu, kau juga harus membuka mata, karena kau tau, dunia sedih jika kau terus seperti ini..." ia tersenyum getir, dikecupinya punggung tangan Sasuke yang sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"Aku, membutuhkanmu Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Sehembus nafas panjang, Sasuke keluarkan sesaat setelah Naruto menyudahi kata-katanya.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku tau kok, kau juga pasti sangat mencintaiku.." ujarnya, seakan-akan, helaan nafas Sasuke tadi menjawab ungkapan cinta sang Namikaze. "..hingga seperti ini..." lanjutnya menyerupai bisikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Menunggui Sasuke, adalah kegiatan rutin Naruto dan Itachi bila kesibukkan sedang tak membelenggu keduanya. Dengan telaten keduanya merawat Sasuke, menunggunya, dan selalu mengajaknya bicara layaknya orang sehat. Naruto dan Itachi tau, meski Sasuke tak pernah menimpali ucapan mereka, tapi keduanya sangat yakin Sasuke dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Hembusan nafas Sasuke, atau gerakan jemarinya adalah isyarat jika Sasuke memberi respon. Walau harapan terbesar dari dua orang itu adalah, sang Uchiha akan benar-benar membuka mata, lalu membalas perkataan mereka.

"Pagi Sasuke.." sapa Naruto riang, ia yang baru datang itu segera melempar tas selempangnya ke atas sofa, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir dingin Sasuke. "Maaf ya, aku telat, tadi aku lihat ada gereja yang baru selesai dibangun, ternyata arsitektur bangunannya sangat megah sekali, padahal diluar tidak terlihat menarik," cerocos Naruto usai mendudukkan diri di atas bangku di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

Ia tatap lekat-lekat wajah pucat Sasuke sambil membelai-belai pipi putih kekasihnya, lalu ia kembali berkata, "Tadi, aku berdoa pada Tuhan. Aku... meminta padanya, agar aku bisa menggantikan posisimu sekarang ini..." nada bicaranya sedikit tercekat saat mengatakannya. Seakan menahan sesuatu yang menyumpal kerongkongannya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Sasuke, lalu ia berujar, "Aku, tidak kuat jika harus melihat tubuhmu menderita dan hanya bergantung pada alat-alat medis, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu terus tertidur sambil menahan rasa sakit, maka dari itu, aku ingin menggantikan tempatmu, biar aku juga bisa merasakan penderitaanmu, rasa sakitmu, kesedihanmu, aku ingin Tuhan mengabulkan doaku itu, Sasuke..." lagi, sekali lagi Naruto tidak akan bisa mencegah agar butiran airmatanya tidak jatuh. Meleleh dan membasahi tangan Sasuke yang dingin.

"Yah, baik dirimu dan aku, kita sama-sama menderita saat ini, kau menderita karena sakit, dan aku menderita karenamu..." lirihnya, sambil terus terisak. "Kita memang sudah membagi penderitaan, tapi aku masih berharap jika akulah yang berada diposisimu, saat ini." Percaya atau tidak, saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto, setitik cairan bening bak embun meluncur dari kelopak mata Sasuke yang terpejam, menyusuri pelipisnya, dan jatuh meresap ke dalam bantal.

"Sa..suke," Naruto tercekat, ia tidak percaya Sasuke akan menangis karena ucapannya. "Kau jangan bersedih Sasuke," diusapnya airmata yang masih membasahi sudut mata kekasihnya, "Aku.. aku menyesal dengan baru saja kukatakan, tapi kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya, sampai menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap bertahan kok..."

Kembali, cairan itu menetes jatuh dari mata Sasuke, "Iya, kita akan sama-sama bertahan, kita akan berjuang, sampai keajaiban itu datang.. yah. Jadi, jangan menangis, karena aku ada disini, hanya untukmu..." ucapnya sambil merengkuh pundak Sasuke dengan erat. Dikecupinya pipi Sasuke, ia terisak dalam diam saat itu. Menangisi betapa bodohnya ia yang sudah membuat Sasuke sedih olehnya.

_'Sasuke, maafkan aku...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Keadaan adik anda, sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan Uchiha-san, kerusakan jaringan otaknya malah bertambah parah, dan itu makin membuat adik anda menderita.'_

_'Apakah tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya Dok? Berapapun biayanya pasti akan...'_

_'Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, tidak ada obat yang paling manjur untuk adik anda kecuali keajaiban,' kata dokter itu dengan nada penuh sesal. 'Anda juga tau sendirikan, tidak pernah ada korban yang selamat usai menghirup gas CO, bahkan koma saja sudah merupakan keberuntungan yang di dapat oleh adik anda.'_

"Haah..." Itachi menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa, ia sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tak bergeming di tempat tidurnya. Perkataan Dokter tadi siang terus menganggu pikirannya. Kematian. Ia tau benar jika kata menyeramkan itu lambat laut akan segera menghampiri adiknya. Tapi untuk saat ini, demi Tuhan ia berharap, jika Sang Pencipta tidak terburu-buru untuk merenggut nyawa adik tercintanya. Ia masih ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Sasuke, melihat wajahnya, menyentuh tangannya, dan tersenyum padanya, Itachi masih ingin berlama-lama dengan satu-satu keluarganya yang masih ada. Sudah lama sekali ia terpisah dengan sang adik, dan apakah Tuhan tega untuk kembali membuatnya terpisah dengan Sasuke, apalagi untuk selamanya? Sejujurnya ia berharap, agar Tuhan sedikit saja memberinya waktu agar dapat bersama dengan Sasuke.

Itachi bangkit dari tempatmya, dengan langkah geram ia hampiri Sasuke.

Grep

Dengan kasar ia cengkram krah baju Sasuke, ia tarik hingga tubuh ringkih itu turut terangkat. "Bangun! Bangun Sasuke, bangun!" dengan brutal Itachi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke, hingga masker oksigen yang membantu jalan nafas Sasuke terlepas dari tempatnya. Ia seperti kesetanan saat ini. "Sudah cukup kau mempermainkan kami, sudah saatnya kau bangun dan menghentikan candaan tidak lucumu ini Sasuke!" ia hempaskan Sasuke yang tak bergeming sama sekali ke atas kasur dengan kasar seblum memukul dada sang adik. "Apa kau tidak tau, kami sedih melihatmu seperti ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak peduli, apa kau tidak kasihan pada kami!" airmatanya mulai berjatuhan, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia bingung.

PLAK

"Bangun bodoh! Ba-" Itachi terhentak kaget saat seseorang mencengkal lengan yang hendak ia gunakan untuk menampar Sasuke.

"Hentikan tindakkan konyolmu itu Itachi!" sergah seseorang.

"Kau?" setengah terkejut dan kaget, Itachi menatap lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Apa maksudmu menyakiti Sasuke seperti itu?" bentak lelaki yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Itachi menyentakkan lengannya dari cengkraman Kakashi. "Dan, darimana kau tau jika Sasuke dirawat disini?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam sepinggang itu.

"Aku tau semua hal tentang Sasuke, dan aku kemari sebagai salah satu orang yang peduli padanya," ucap Kakashi disela-sela kegiatannya membentulkan masker oksigen dan letak tidur Sasuke, juga pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi, kuharap kau tidak melakukannya lagi!" pria berambut perak itu berbalik dan memandang Itachi dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tau kau sedih, dan aku juga sama. Tak ada yang menginginkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, semua adalah kehendaknya, kita hanya hanya dapat pasrah dengan apa yang sudah ia gariskan. Karena yang kutahu, itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua," usai mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kakashi menarik pundak Itachi, membawa tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukkannya. "Kita, harus ikhlas, sesulit apapun itu," bisik pria itu di telinga sang sulung Uchiha.

**._._. X ._._.**

Disiang itu, cuaca sedang tak bersahabat. Mendung dan udara yang dingin membuat orang-orang yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menjadi enggan untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi, tidak untuk Namikaze Naruto. Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu tetap bersemangat menjalani hari yang terkesan menyebalkan itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia baru saja membasuh seluruh tubuh Sasuke dengan air hangat, tentu saja maksudnya hanya satu, agar Sasuke nampak lebih bersih dan segar. Dengan telaten dan penuh kelembutan ia usap kulit pucat kekasihnya itu dengan handuk kecil yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam air hangat. Wajah, kedua tangan, perut, dan kaki sang bungsu Uchiha itu tak luput dari hangatnya air.

"Beres..." pria berambut kuning cerah itu tersenyum bangga usai melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia puas telah membuat Sasuke nampak lebih segar dari biasanya. "Oya, aku lupa sesuatu!" ia menjentikkan jarinya sebelum merogo sesuatu yang berada dalam tas selempangnya. Ipod. Yah, benda mungil miliknya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan di apartemennya kini ada dalam genggamannya, juga sebuah _earphone_ berwarna putih yang menggantung-gantung ditangan sebelahnya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku membawa ini, 'Suke? Karena, dari situs yang kubaca diinternet, musik dapat membantu kerja otak agar lebih responsif. Kupikir, jika kau mendengarkan musik, kau akan mendapat semanagat baru agar segera pulih*," Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas kursi di samping ranjang Sasuke mulai menyematkan dua pasang _earphone_ itu dimasing-masing telinga Sasuke. Ia putar lagu-lagu kenangannya saat bersama sang kekasih. Lagu-lagu bahagia, lagu ungkapan cintanya, lagu untuk membuat semangat hidup Sasuke kembali membara. Tapi, ada satu yang membuat miris batinnya. Entah kenapa, baterai Ipod miliknya mendadak padam, saat tanpa sengaja benda bersegi panjang itu hendak mem-play lagu Sayonara milik band favoritnya**. Ada desiran aneh dalam diri sang Namikaze muda. Ketakutan. Ia takut, Sasuke benar-benar akan pergi dan mengucap selamat tinggal padanya. Mata birunya mulai tersamarkan oleh airmata. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas._ 'Sasuke... kuharap apa yang sedang aku pikirkan tidak akan pernah terjadi...'_ desisnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata ke ceruk leher Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Criing...

Suara gemerincing dari kalung yang baru saja Naruto pakaikan pada leher Sasuke membuat ruangan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh bunyi kadiograf menjadi lebih berwarna. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin _tomoe_ hitam melingkar di leher jenjang Sasuke yang hampir tiga minggu ini tertidur dalam komanya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku memberikanmu kalung itu? Uum, ingat tidak kalau kita sudah bertunangan, dan... kau kan tau kalau aku belum sempat membelikanmu hadiah apapun saat itu. Jadi, aku persembahkan kalung itu untukmu 'Suke, sebagai hadiah pertunangan kita. Kuharap kau suka, yah... meskipun itu barang murah tapi aku ingin kau jaga benda itu, seperti kita yang selalu menjaga kesucian cinta kita." ia akhiri kalimat penjelasnya itu dengan mengecup lembut bibir dingin Sasuke.

"Kalung itu juga sebagai tanda jika kau hanya untukku, begitupula aku, yang hanya untukmu 'Suke." Tentu saja Sasuke tak bergeming dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Tapi selalu, pemuda bermata safir itu tau jika Sasuke menyetujui pendapatnya. "Aku, sangat-sangat mencintaimu 'Suke, saat ini, dan untuk selamanya..."

**._._. X ._._.**

Dengan perasaan galau dan cemas yang luar biasa, Itachi memandangi bilik kamar tempat para dokter menangani adik lelakinya di ruang UGD. Semenjang tadi sore, keadaan Sasuke makin memburuk. Tekanan darahnya, denyut nadinya, bahkan nafasnya menjadi pendek-pendek tak teratur. Pria bermata hitam itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan pandangan mengiba ia terus panjatkan doa untuk keselamatan Sasuke. Disampingnya, Kakashi terus berusaha menenangkannya. Meyakinkan lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu, jika pemuda yang tengah mendapat perawatan medis di dalam sana, akan baik-baik saja.

Tak jauh dari Itachi dan Kakashi. Nampak sosok lain yang tengah duduk meringkuk di atas bangku. Wajah pucatnya sudah basah oleh airmata, ia benar-benar menghadapi ketakutannya sekarang ini.

_'Bertahanlah 'Suke! Bertahan untuk kami... Kumohon...'_ lirihnya disela isak tangis yang makin menjadi.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON…**

_"Berbicara tentang hal yang tadi, aku ingatkan padamu agar tidak mencoba untuk menyusulku saat Tuhan lebih dulu mencabut nyawaku," tandas Sasuke._

_"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu."_

_Sasuke tersenyum sarkartis, "Kau hanya akan membuatku sedih di alam baka nanti, lagipula roh yang mati karena bunuh diri itu tidak memiliki tempat dimanapun."_

_Naruto menghela nafas, "Sasuke, itu adalah bentuk dari rasa cin-"_

_"Dengan selalu mengirimiku doa, sudah cukup bagiku untuk tau seberapa besar cintamu," potong Sasuke._

_"Tap-..mmhhnn..." Tak ingin Naruto membantah keinginannya, Sasuke langsung meraih bibir si pirang menciumnya dengan maksud agar lelaki itu mau diam._

_Saat itu Sasuke berusaha mendominasi rongga lembab Naruto, tapi dirinyalah yang balik didominasi._

_"Mmpphh.." Sasuke meremas helai pirang sang Namikaze, dan Naruto terus mengajak lidah aktif si raven untuk menari dengan indra perasanya. "ahh.. haaa..." segaris benang saliva tercipta sesaat setelah keduanya menyudahi pagutan bibir mereka._

_"Aku mencintaimu 'Suke, dan kau hanya untukku..." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Aku tau kok."_

_"Kalau Tuhan tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bersama di dunia ini, aku yakin Tuhan sudah menyiapkan hal yang terindah untuk kita berdua di alam yang berbeda nanti," Naruto menyibak poni Sasuke yang sekarang sedang ia tindih. Orang yang membantunya, saat ia suka maupun duka. Ketika ia terpuruk jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, ada Sasuke yang slalu menyemangatinya, pemuda yang terus berada disampingnya._

**FLASHBACK OFF…..**

**_._**

**_._**

**_#_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sejam berlalu, lampu di atas bilik pintu ruang gawat darurat itu baru saja padam beberapa detik yang lalu. Kau, dan kedua orang yang lebih dewasa dari itu tentu saja berdebar-debar ingin mengetahui seperti apa keadaan Sasuke. Tunanganmu yang sempat krisis dan membuatmu cemas bukan main. Kau hampiri dokter berpakaian hijau muda yang baru saja muncul itu. Dan kau makin ketakutan saat melihat raut penyesalan di wajah pria paruhbaya itu. Kau menggeleng lemah, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran terburuk yang tengah berkecamuk dalam otakmu.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya Dok?" Pertanya calon kakak iparmu itu agaknya mewakili apa yang sedartadi ingin kau lontarkan.

"Kami tim Dokter, sudah berusaha semampunya, hanya saja Tuhan berkendak lain!"

Jleb!

Kau tersentak kaget, airmatamu makin deras mengalir. Jantungmu berpacu diluar batas, senada dengan deru nafasmu yang makin cepat. Pandanganmu memburam. Dan tubuhmupun ambruk. Namun, kau masih sempat mendengar suara histeris seorang pria yang memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke yang sedang coba ditenangkan oleh pria yang berbeda. Kau juga dapat merasakan tangan kekar dokter itu menopang tubuh lemahmu. Dan yang terakhir, kau dapat melihat sosok kekasihmu tengah mendekat kearahmu sambil tersenyum. Ia berbisik lembut kepadamu...

"Bangun 'Ruto!... Kau harus segera bangun dari mimpi burukmu..." Dan ketika senyuman dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke itu lenyap dari penglihatanmu. Saat itu pulalah, kau jatuh lebih dalam ke dunia yang gelap.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

*Biasanya, lagu yang disukai oleh seorang pasien biasanya akan membantu memperlambat kerusakan fungsi kognitif sel-sel otak sehingga membuat orang tersebut bertahan hidup. Ingat pada ibu hamil yang memperdengarkan musik pada janinnya? Yah, nggak jauh beda sama itulah.

** Lagu Sayonara di dipopulerkan oleh Orange range, yang punya coba dengarkan? Lumayan nyesek. Ou...

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, semua jawaban atas 'kematian' Sasuke akan terjawab. Okelah, fic ini emang gak menyentuh banget, tapi, Fu harap readers dan Senpai sekalian masih bersedia untuk R-E-V-I-E-W... Hehe...


	14. Chapter 14

Akhirnya bisa updet saat 'Suke ultah *ngelus dada*, harapan Fu cuma satu, semoga gak ada yang benci pair NaruSasu, apalagi setelah banyak fakta yang makin memperjelas jika Sasuke makin kayak Uke…haha. Nah, sekarang silahkan baca fic ini, haapy reading…

**._._. X ._._.**

**You For Me by Fu-Chan..**

**Naruto jelas milik Masashi-Sensei.. **

**Pair: NaruSasu **

**Warn: OOC, AU, Yaoi/BL/Sho-ai fic, typos. Don't like? Don't read!**

**._._. X ._._.**

_'Bangun..'Ruto.. Kau harus segera bangun...'_

PIK

Reflek aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Bunga tidur yang baru saja kualami, membuatku ketakutan. Keringat bercucuran di keningku, bercampur dengan bulir air mata yang ntah kenapa bisa mengalir tanpa kusadari. Yah, mimpi itu membuatku takut. Takut kehilangan orang yang sangat aku sukai. Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam pikiran negatif tentang mimpiku barusan, aku lebih memilih beranjak dari atas kasur dan pergi keluar. Aku baru sadar, jika hari sudah pagi. Dan saatnya aku memulai aktifitasku, lagi...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Naruto!"

Aku melihat sosoknya, sosok tunanganku, Sasuke. Ia tersenyum riang ke arahku. Dan kubalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat.

"Hari ini, aku buatkan kau ramen spesial. Kau tau kenapa? Sebab, aku buat ini dengan resep yang kuperoleh dari Pak Teuchi langsung lho." Dia yang mengenakan apron warna merah nampak bangga menunjukkan semangkok makanan favoritku. "Semoga kau menyukainya, yah... walaupun tak seenak buatan Ichiraku yang asli." Jelasnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk tersebut ke atas meja.

Aku terbuai oleh kelincahannya dalam mengolah makanan, ia nampak sangat cekatan. Tapi, saat aku tersadar dari pesonanya, ternyata dia sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Entah pergi kemana.

Mungkin, dia pergi keluar... Desisku saat itu. Agak sedih rasanya tak bisa melihatnya memasak. Tapi, daripada menyesali hal itu, aku memilih untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dengan pergi ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dari keringat yang membuat sekujur tubuhku lengket. Dan menyegarkan pikiran-pikiran yang menganggu otakku.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Yah, mandi memang dapat membuat badan dan pikiranku menjadi _fresh _kembali. Dengan hanya melilitkan handuk dipinggangku, aku berniat kembali ke kamar, memilih-milih baju yang cocok kukenakan untuk hari ini dari dalam lemari. Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsiku...

"Lebih baik warna hitam Naruto!"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dari cermin di depanku, aku dapat menangkap sosok Sasuke yang duduk di atas ranjang di belakangku. Bola mata hitam miliknya mengamati tubuhku yang sedang memilah-milah baju.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering memakai warna orange, kupikir... kau harus mengganti warnanya untuk mencari suasana baru."

"Apa menurutmu, aku cocok memakai warna itu?" tanpa membalikkan tubuhku, aku coba bertanya padanya.

Dan ia yang masih mengenakan apron yang sama dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dada membalas, "Hitam memang pertanda duka cita. Tapi, jika dilihat dari warna rambutmu yang kuning cerah itu, rasanya tidak akan ada duka yang menyenggolmu..haha," ia menjelaskannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Dan kubalas senyumnya dengan tak kalah lebar.

"Baiklah, 'nona'. Kukabulkan keinginanmu itu!" Dari cermin, kulihat ia makin ceria mendengar keputusan barusan. Yah, tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lagi, aku segera mengambil salah satu kaos berwarna hitam dengan gambar snowkel besar di tengahnya. Sedikit terburu-buru dan penuh rasa berdebar kukenakan baju itu, tapi, saat aku selesai memakai pakaianku dan ingin memperlihatkan betapa mempesonanya diriku, lagi-lagi sosoknya menghilang dari hadapanku. Senyumku mendadak memudar dari wajahku, sama seperti semangatku yang lenyap seketika.

"Lebih baik, aku jalan-jalan saja." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Kuraih tas selempang yang terletak di meja belajar, hanya sekedar untuk aksesoris pelengkap.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Aku mau es krim Naruto..."

Aku yang sedang menjejakkan diri di tengah keramaian, mendadak berhenti berjalan, aku balikkan badanku ke belakang.

"Sasuke?" Aku lihat, orang yang paling kucintai itu sedang berdiri disalah satu stand penjual es krim. Sambil tersenyum, aku dekati dia. Kupeluk pinggangnya dari belakang tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang memandang risih ke arah kami, atau Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya.

"Kau mau rasa apa?"

"_Green Tea_..." Jawabnya usai melepaskan diri dariku. Rasa yang tidak aku suka, tapi begitu diminati Sasuke. Memang bocah itu benci rasa manis, tapi _Green Tea_, menurutku... es krim rasa itu tidak cocok dengan lidahku. Tapi, khusus hari ini, aku ingin membuktikan jika aku suka apa yang Sasuke sukai.

"Es krim _Green tea_, 2 ya Pak..." Aku yang terlalu larut pada warna-warni es krim itu sampai tidak menyadari jika Sasuke, sudah

jauh berjalan di hadapanku. Dan seakan ditelan lautan manusia, sosoknya hilang begitu saja. Sedih dan sakit sekali rasanya saat melihat Sasuke pergi, menghilang, meninggalkanku.

**._._. X ._._.**

Taman Konoha, ntah kenapa aku mendadak merindukan tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku dan dia menghabiskan akhir pekan. Duduk dibangku panjang yang tak jauh dari air mancur sambil menceritakan banyak hal. Dari yang sepele, sampai perdebatan yang berujung pada Sasuke yang menolak mengajakku bicara. Walau hal tersebut terkesan biasa saja, tapi untukku, semua yang sudah kulewati bersama Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Haa... Mengingat semua itu makin membuat dada ini terasa sesak, ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin menangis.

_"Kau tau Naruto, cinta adalah sesuatu yang paling sulit kupahami. Kapan cinta datang, kenapa cinta bisa merasukikuku, dan... kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintaimu. Aku tidak mengerti."_

_"Kau tau, cinta tak memerlukan alasan 'Suke. Kalau kau menyukaiku karena suatu hal, berarti kau tidak tulus mencintaiku, kau menyukaiku hanya karena suatu hal yang ada pada diriku."_

_"Tapi, aku juga ingin tau kenapa kau mau menjadikanku kekasihmu. Padahal, dulu kau sangat...uum, membenciku."_

_"Karena kau orang pertama yang dapat membuatku mengerti, jika kasih sayang adalah segalanya. Kau menunjukkanku banyak hal, kau mengajari sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah terfikirkan sebelumnya olehku. Perjuanganmu dalam memperoleh kebahagian seakan menyadarkanku jika masalah yang menimpaku dan keluargaku bukanlah apa-apa. Dan yang paling penting, kau selalu bersamaku saat yang lain mulai menghidar dariku. Kau selalu mendukungku dan aku menjadi tenang karena semua perhatianmu. Aku bahagia jika bersamamu, sangat bahagia..."_

_"Aku juga, hidupku seakan lengkap jika kau berada didekatku, kau membuatku nyaman Naruto..."_

Kau juga membuatku merasakan hal yang sama Sasuke, hingga saat kau tidak ada disisiku, membuatku merasa ada hal yang direbut paksa dariku... Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, sakit sekali...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai Naruto!" Aku menelengkan wajahku ke arah kanan, kepingan biruku pun mendapati sosok saudara angkatku, Sai. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu duduk sejajar denganku, bola mata hitamnya memandangiku dengan cemas. Tunggu, bola mata hitamnya kembali mengingatkanku padanya. Warna gelap yang menjadi _trademark _Sasukeku. Juga warna yang mampu membuatku jatuh terjerat dalam pesonanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," aku tertawa lebar, mencoba membuatnya puas dan lega usai mendengarkan kata-kataku. Tapi, apa yang kudapatkan? Dia makin malah menatap iba padaku. "Hey, ayolah! aku baik-baik saja Sai! Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" kataku sambil menepuk punggungnya. Dan usai menyuarakan kalimat terakhirku itu, keheningan seakan memeluk kami berdua.

"Tahun ini, banyak hal yang terjadi ya?" ungkapku untuk memecah keheningan. Aku memang tak melihatnya langsung, tapi aku dapat merasakan jika Sai kini menatatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Dan dari semua itu, aku jadi mengerti satu hal... Semua yang kita dapat hanya bersifat sementara, kita hanya dititipi, dan tidak berhak memiliki. Sesuatu yang kupikir kekal dan hanya untukku, begitu mudah direbut kembali olehNya. Itu memang kuasaNya, dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya, karena Dialah yang sepenuhnya berhak untuk menguasai seluruh makhluk yang diciptakanNya, tak terkecuali nyawa manusia..." aku menarik nafas dalam, lalu kuhembuskan perlahan, sengaja aku memberi jeda hanya untuk membuat saudaraku makin bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Dulu, aku berpikir jika harta adalah segalanya, dengan harta aku dapat memilik apapun yang aku inginkan. Tapi ketika Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya, aku sadar jika materi adalah suatu hal yang tidak lebih mahal harganya daripada cinta. Maksudku, saat kau memiliki cinta, kau dapat merasakan kebahagian, duka, sakit hati, benci, cemburu, serta banyak hal. Cinta dapat menunjukan seperti apa indahnya kehidupan, dapat melepaskanmu dari kesendirian, walau kadang cinta juga yang membuatmu terpuruk jatuh dalam jurang penyesalan."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Naruto? Terdengar melankolis..." desah Sai pada saat itu.

"Eh? Begitukah?" Aku menatap Sai dengan tampang paling bodoh yang pernah aku tunjukkan. "Hahaha, kau pasti tidak menyangka jika Namikaze Naruto yang bandel bisa bicara seperti tadi, benarkan?"

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, kelihatannya memandangi bocah-bocah lima tahun berlari kesana kemari lebih menarik baginya.

"Sejujurnya, aku setuju dengan apa yang kau katakan, tentang kepemilikan, harta, dan cinta. Tapi ada satu hal yang kau lupa Naruto..." Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ketiga hal itu memiliki satu candu yang sama, ketiganya sama-sama membuat siapa saja gila jika menyangkut hal itu."

Bola mata safirku membulat sempurna, apa yang dikatakan Sai benar juga. Ketika kau menginginkan seseorang atau apapun ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, kau akan rela melakukan banyak cara untuk memperolehnya. Kau akan bersikap _over_ bahkan tidak lagi mempedulikan mana yang benar dan tidak untuk mendapatkan sesuatu itu. Walau kau harus menyakiti orang-orang yang kau cintai.

Harta, kau akan gila oleh kilau materi hingga kau buta dengan sekitarmu, tidak peduli jalan bersih atau kotor, halal maupun haram, selama kau bisa mendapatkan limpahan materi, kau akan terus berusaha untuk meraihnya. Cinta... Ketika kau dipeluk oleh sebuah hal yang dapat dipastikan seperti apa rasanya, maka kau akan mulai masuk dalam jeratnya. Rasa ingin bersama, ingin membahagiakan, ingin selalu memiliki, makin lama makin membuatmu hancur. Kau tidak peduli dengan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, atau dosa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya, kau menulikan diri dari sekitarmu karena cinta hingga kau lupa segalanya, kehidupanmu, cita-citamu, kebahagiaanmu.

"Yah... Ketiganya memang pernah hampir membuatku gila," balasku setengah mendesah. "Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat gila sampai seperti ini..." berat sekali untuk menyebut namanya. "Uchiha Sasukeku..."

Sai menepuk pelan pundakku, seakan ingin menyemangatiku lewat tindakannya. "Sudah sore, bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap untuk-"

"Aku tau, dan tidak ada yang harus kusiapkan. Oya, baju yang kukenakan ini adalah pilihannya lho, tapi aku agak terlambat untuk memenuhi keinginannya," Ujarku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku, sejenak aku merenggangkan otot-ototku yang pegal sebelum berbalik menatap Sai yang tetap tak bergeming ditempatnya. "Satu lagi," Aku membalikkan badanku untuk menatap Sai yang baru saja berdiri. "Aku masih ingin mengunjungi satu tempat lagi, kau pergi saja dulu."

"Tapi, kalau ayah dan ibu mencarimu bagaimana?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu dicemaskan Sai, dan aku janji tidak akan telat ke acara sespesial itu." Kataku coba meyakinkan Sai.

"Ya sudah, asal kau tidak terlambat saja!"

"Yup! Aku janji!" Aku mengacungkan jariku membentuk huruf V. Dan Sai nampak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Baiklah, ingat jangan terlambat Naru!" Begitu selesai dengan petuahnya, Saipun pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku yang juga mulai mengayunkan kakiku menuju ke arah sebaliknya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Pemakaman umum... Ya, disinilah aku berada. Berdiri seorang diri diantara deretan batu alam yang dijajarkan dengan rapi. Batu pualam dingin dengan ukiran nama-nama banyak orang, yang tertancap kuat diatas gundukan tanah berumput. Ya, disinilah rumah peristirahatan bagi mereka yang sudah tiada. Perlahan, aku mulai mencari sebuah nama diantara ratusan batu nisan disekitarku. Tak lama, karena aku segera menemukan namanya.

Bola mata biru menatap ke bawah, menyusuri huruf demi huruf yang terukir di atas batu nisan. Lalu, kutaburkan kelopak bunga sebagai hadiah lain dariku selain doa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Terima kasih dengan apa yang kau berikan selama hidup di dunia, walau aku tak mengenalmu, kuharap kau bahagia... Sabaku Gaara..." Lirihku. Aku beralih pada makan disebelahnya. Tempat pembaringkan Hyuga Neji, yang ku ketahui sebagai kekasih Gaara. Orang yang juga mencintai Sasuke, hingga tega menyakitinya. Aku kembali berdoa untuk ketenangannya didunia abadinya, lalu menyebarkan warna-warni bunga tujuh rupa.

"Kau tau Neji, cinta memang dapat membutakan siapa saja, hingga membuat kita lupa pada apa yang seharusnya. Tapi aku tau, itu adalah caramu untuk mencintainya, meski apa yang kau lakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan berat, kupejamkan bola mataku, bersiap untuk melangkahkan kaki ke makam yang lainnya. Makam terakhir yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini. Dengan gundukan tanah yang masih baru juga rangkaian buket bunga yang masih bersandar di batu nisan berbentuk salib miliknya. Aku tersenyum miris ketika memandangi makan itu, seakan-akan ada sesuatu ditenggorokanku yang terasa menyumpal hingga membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Kupejamkan mataku erat, dengan kepala tertunduk serta jemari yang saling terkatup, aku mulai menyenandungkan doa. Doaku untuk dirinya.

Namun hal itu malah membuatku teringat akan masa-masa ketika ia bersamaku, ketika ia menggelayut manja dilenganku, dan betapa nyamannya aku ketika ia memeluk tubuhku. Ya, pelukannya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, sungguh menenangkan. Aku benar-benar masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya menempel dipunggungku. Hembusan nafasnya di tengkuku, serta helai hitamnya yang menempel di pipiku. Rasanya benar-benar nyata, sangat nyata.

"Naru... Naruto..." Suaranya yang lembut ketika memanggilku mulai menari-nari dalam otakku. Tapi tunggu, ini bukan kehangatan gadis itu, kehangatan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada pelukan pura-pura wanita pecinta materi itu. Ini adalah pelukan yang lebih kusukai. Dan lagi, suara yang terus mendengung di telingaku ini bukanlah miliknya. Aku yakin sekali akan hal itu...

"Naruto..."

"Ng?" Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, apa yang aku rasakan ternyata bukan sekedar khayalan belaka, ternyata memang ada seseorang yang tengah memelukku sekarang, dan aku hafal betul siapa pemilik lengan putih pucat ini.

Aku melepaskan dekapan orang itu dengan lembut, hanya untuk memutar tubuhku agar aku dapat bertatap muka langsung dengannya, "Sasuke?" Ya, sosok orang yang paling aku cintai kini tengah berdiri dihadapanku, tersenyum lembut ke arahku, dengan bola mata hitam yang masih sama, gurat senyum yang juga tak berubah, hal yang membuatku tak bisa untuk melupakannya walau sebentar saja.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kaukan masih sakit?" Aku yang agak terkejut karena kehadirannya, kontan bertanya demikian.

"Aku sudah sehat kok, lagipula aku juga memang berencana mengunjungi makan teman-temanku," balasnya. Langsung saja kubingkai pipi pucatnya, dan kutempelkan dahiku di dahinya, "Tapi tidak harus sendirian beginikan, Sasuke-_chan_? Nanti, kalau dijalan ada apa-apa bagaimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Siapa bilang aku sendirian? Bukankah, sekarang aku bersamamu Namikaze-_san_? Aku aman jika denganmu, benarkan?"

Ya Tuhan, perasaan bahagia apa ini? Sungguh, aku merasa lengkap saat ia mengatakannya. "Ya, kita berdua sekarang, ada aku yang selalu bersamamu, begitupula kau yang selalu hadir untukku," kupeluk pinggangnya dan kusandarkan daguku dipundaknya. Menyamankan diri dalam hangat dekapannya. Ia elus punggungku penuh cinta, dan aku menyukainya. Padahal, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku berpikir jika ia akan pergi meninggalkan untuk selamanya. Aku berpikir jika aku tidak akan bisa untuk menatap wajah eloknya, memeluk tubuh rampingnya, dan melalukan banyak hal dengannya hanya karena kematian yang seakan-akan di ambang pintu kala itu. Tapi aku salah, pemikiran negatif itu tak pernah terjadi. Sasukeku selamat, ia terbangun dari 'tidur'nya karena sentuhan ajaib sang Kuasa.

"Kau untukku Sasuke..." Ucapku sebelum memagut bibirnya.

"Dan begitupula kau untukku..." sahutnya. "..Tapi, kau harus ingat tempat Naruto, kita berada dipemakaman umum!"

"Hahaha..." Aku melepaskan diri Sasuke, "Aku lupa!"

Akhirnya, kami berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata untuk mendoakan makam sahabat-sahabat kami. Hyuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, dan mantan kekasihku Haruno Sakura yang beberapa waktu yang lalu meninggalkan karena over dosis. Ia pergi tepat ketika Sasuke sadar dari koma.

"Ayo kita pulang, sepertinya kita sudah sangat terlambat!" Aku membungkukkan punggungnya, menyiapkan diri untuk menggendong Sasuke yang memang belum boleh banyak beraktifitas.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Naru!"

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau digendong di belakang..." aku menggantungkan kata-kataku, lalu...

"Hey, 'Ruto.. Turunkan aku!" Aku tutup telinga untuk tidak mendengar suara rontaannya ketika aku menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal. "Haha, itu karena kau tidak patuh, 'Nona'" balasku santai. Dan itu makin membuat wajah tampannya jadi makin kesal.

**Naruto's POV END...**

**._._. X ._._.**

Malam ini, akhirnya Naruto bisa lewati dengan bahagia bersama Sasuke. Di balkon tempat mereka menyendiri dari keramaian pesta yang di gelar oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga, mereka saling memeluk dan mencumbu. Merasakan suatu hal telah lama hilang, mencoba dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

_"You for me, and me for you..."_ Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto merapalkan kata-kata itu disela ciumannya. Seakan-akan, sekali saja tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya pemuda yang ia miliki. Menjadikan ia orang yang terakhir yang berhak untuk Sasuke. Padahal semua orang tau, jika sejak awal, mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Hanya saja, alur percintaan mereka sedikit luar biasa. Hubungan sesama jenis yang berawal dari harta dan keinginan untuk membalas budi, kini tumbuh dengan tulus tanpa ada alasan lain kecuali cinta.

"ennhh... aahhh..." Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, cumbuan Naruto di leher dan cuping telinganya membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Dan apa kalian tau, setuhan lembut inilah yang selalu Sasuke rindukan. Sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Suke... Sasuke..." Dan bagi sang Namikaze, menciumi aroma tubuh yang menguar dari sosok ramping dalam dekapannya seperti menceburkan diri dalam kolam Wine. Jernih, berbau wangi, dan membuatnya lupa diri. Sampai ia tidak peduli pada para tamu undangan yang menghadiri pesta istimewa itu. "Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini 'Suke. Saat kau memasrahkan seluruh milikmu padaku, dan ketika aku menyerahkan apa yang kupunya, untukmu," lirih Naruto sambil menjilat dan mengulum cuping telinga Sasuke.

"aahhh... aku, juga sama Naruto. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan sentuhanmu..." desis Sasuke diantara desahannya yang terdengar lembut. "Ughh... ennghh..." Ia remas palang besi di depannya, ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan gejolak hasrat yang mulai meletup-letup di dalam tubuhnya ketika 'dirinya' dimanja dengan pijatan lembut yang stimulus oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Hnnnh?"

"Sejak tadi pagi, aku selalu teringat tentangmu, dan aku masih tidak percaya jika kita bisa sedekat ini sekarang, rasanya seperti mimpi..." Naruto menyudahi aktifitasnya sesaat setelah tubuh pemuda itu mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya. Dan kini, ia sedang mencumbui rambut _midnight blue_ Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat mengatur hela nafasnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk bertukar pandang dengan pria bermarga Namikaze itu. Membingkai wajah tampan dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, hanya untuk meminimalkan jarak diantara keduanya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia pagut bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Menekan bibir itu dengan lidahnya, sebelum melesakkan indra perasanya ke dalam rongga lembab si pirang. Tarian lidah Sasuke membuat Naruto turut memejamkan mata. Perlahan-lahan, ia yakin, jika apa yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan yang sebenarnya, bukan bagian dari kisah khayalannya.

"Masih menganggap ini cuma mimpi, Namikaze-san?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia menyudahi invasinya di mulut sang kekasih. Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda raven yang lebih rendah darinya, "Tidak. Aku yakin jika ini bukan mimpi semata Sayangku..." ia akhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup kembali bibir Sasuke, tapi kini keduanya saling beradu lidah, menari bersama hanya untuk saling bertukar saliva. Hingga...

"Ternyata kalian berdua ada disini..." Tanpa ragu, kedua pemuda yang sedang berciuman itu melempar pandang ke arah pria berkuncir yang sedang menatap heran plus sebal pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Nii-san_?" Ya, pria itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke.

Sambil berkacak pinggang pria yang lima tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu berujar, "Kalian kenapa ada disini? Bukankah kalian sendiri tau jika bintang utama pesta ini adalah kalian?" dengus Itachi, "Dan apa-apa'an pakaian kalian itu? Ini acara formal!" pupil kelamnya mengamati penampilan Naruto yang nampak maskulin dengan _T-Shirt_ hitam dan sang adik yang hanya mengenakan kaos biasa yang dibalut dengan sweeter panjang dan syal. "Cepat ganti baju kalian, dan turun ke bawah lima menit lagai. Aku tidak ingin membuat tamu-tamu kita menunggu lama!" Naruto dan Sasuke tak sempat menyela atau memprotes semua perintah Itachi.

**._._. X ._._.**

Semua sanak saudara dan rekan-rekan kedua belak keluarga ada disini. Semuanya bahagia dan larut dalam suasana pesta yang mewah dan elegan. Dan jika kalian bertanya pesta apa yang Namikaze-Uchiha gelar, akan ada banyak sekali jawabannya. Pertama ini adalah pesta selamatan karena Sasuke sudah sembuh dan terbangun dari komanya. Kedua pemuda raven itu juga merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya tepat dihari ini, 23 july. Terakhir, pesta yang sengaja dirancang oleh Itachi dan pasangan barunya Hatake Kakashi ini juga sebuah pesta peresmian hubungan antara Namikaze dan Uchiha. Naruto dengan Sasuke. Yah, bukankah kita semua sudah tau jika kedua pemuda itu telah bertunangan sejak lama? Hanya saja sebelum pesta berlangsung, ada cobaan kecil yang menganggu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!" Naruto yang kini mengenakan kemeja orange yang dipadukan dengan jas berwarna hitam membingkai wajah Sasuke, mengecup kening pemuda itu usai menyematkan cincin berukiran namanya di jari manis Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Naru-" Sasuke menggenggam punggung tangan Naruto, merasakan sebuah perhiasan berbentuk lingkaran yang baru saja ia pasangkan di jemari pria itu membuatnya yakin jika tidak akan adalah lagi yang memisahkan keduanya kecuali maut. "Kau, adalah kado terbaik dalam hidupku..." ucapnya, bahagia. "Aku senang akhirnya cinta kita yang 'unik' ini dapat bersatu, aku... sangat bahagia karena sekarang semua orang sudah mengakui jika kau hanya untukku..."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menyeringai senang, "_And you for me, 'Suke-chan..."_

Disaksikan oleh banyak tamu yang hadir, kedua kembali menyatukan diri dalam sebuah ciuman singkat yang penuh arti. Ciuman yang menunjukkan betapa keduanya adalah pasangan yang amat serasi. Betapa mereka saling mencintai, dan pernyataan jika hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Walau di awal hubungan mereka cukup sulit dan tragis, tapi akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan akhir yang layak. Kebahagiaan. Karena jika kau selalu percaya padaNya. Sesulit apapun cobaan yang kau lalui, kau akan yakin dapat melewatinya dengan mudah. Benar begitukan kawan?...

**._._. X ._._.**

Fu: Ahhh **-narik rambut frustasi-** ending gaje macam apakah ini? Sasuke jadi kayak cewek banget, tapi paling nggak dia nggak mati...

Sasuke: Akhir fic ini, selesai juga. Awas aja ya, kalo bikin fanfic dengan diriku yang super OOC -background petir-

Fu**-nyengir gaje-**: Kalo itu gak janji deh...

Naru: _Last,_ ada yang mau kamu ucapin Fu...

Fu **-ngambi catatan dari kantong-**: Pertama-tama Fu mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan. Pada adik Fu yang masih dilarang baca rated M. SasShin-nee yang selalu menjadi tempat bertanya dan orang yang selalu kasih ide pas Fu butuh. Mimi yang entah kapan updet ficnya. Serta... Chiraeru el Zuwet , icha22madhen, Vipris, Misa Yagami Hitsugaya, Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper, CCloveRuki, Hime Uguisu, Jelly JellFish, dan semua reviwer dan flamer yang sudah baca fanfic Fu…Maaf kalo ga kesebut, tapi Fu senang bisa mengenal kalian dalam maya. Tanpa review teman-teman, mana mungkin fic ini bertahan sampai sekarang. Terakhir, jangan lupa baca fanfic Fu yang lain ya... Dan semoga suka dan terhibur...

NaruSasu: And, don't forget for review last this chapter all... Jaa...


End file.
